Aprendendo a ser pai
by hibridaoriginal
Summary: Faz seis meses que Hope voltou para os braços do seu pai, mas agora Klaus tem o desafio mais difícil de todos: Aprender a ser o pai que a sua filha travessa precisa. Será que ele consegue? AVISO: CONTÉM PUNIÇÃO CORPORAL! #NÃOGOSTA #NÃOLEIA
1. Como tudo estava

**POV - Hayley**

Seis meses haviam se passado desde que eu consegui reunir toda a minha família novamente. Agora eu, Klaus, Hope, Kol e Freya vivíamos todos juntos no Complexo. Pois é, Elijah e Rebekah não moravam mais com a gente.

Rebekah, porque precisava de um tempo para assimilar tudo que tinha acontecido com Marcel. Ela, apesar de tudo, ainda tinha sentimentos por ele. Klaus não o matou, só que resolveu dar um castigo para ele pior que a morte: O condenou a ficar 100 anos com a faca de Papa Tunde cravada no peito. Depois disso, Klaus afirmou que vai matá-lo, o que eu sinceramente, duvido. Afinal, Klaus pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas ele definitivamente sabe perdoar alguém que ele considera da família. E para sorte de Marcel, Klaus o considera da família, mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez.

Já em relação a Elijah, é complicado... Ficamos muito tempo separados e ele achou que quando ele voltasse, íamos ficar juntos, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Eu não queria que Hope tivesse que ouvir que sua mãe namora o seu tio que é irmão do seu pai. Era estranho e eu acho que ela não entenderia. Ela era muito nova para conviver com algo assim. Por isso, Elijah decidiu viajar um tempo com Rebekah para tentar ajudá-la a superar o que aconteceu com Marcel. Só que eu sabia que não era só isso. Acho que ele viajou para tentar esquecer os sentimentos que ele nutre por mim. Bom, era difícil pra mim também. Mas por mais doloroso que seja ficar sem Elijah, a minha prioridade vai ser sempre a Hope.

Suspirei e fui até o quarto de Hope acordá-la. Hoje ainda era sexta feira e ela tinha que ir para a escola. Ela detestava acordar cedo, mas foi o único horário que conseguimos já que ela entrou no meio do ano letivo. Klaus até tentou compelir o diretor para colocar Hope no horário da tarde já que na antiga cidade em que vivíamos ela estudava a tarde, mas eu falei que Hope não poderia ter tudo o que queria. Ele concordou, até porque agora estávamos tentando criar Hope juntos, com cada um respeitando as decisões de casa um. Klaus só não concordava com o meu método de castigar Hope, por isso eu acabei não dando mais nenhuma surra nela nesses últimos seis meses, mesmo ela tendo merecido isso várias vezes. Só as vezes que eu perdia a paciência e acabava dando um ou dois tapas nela, até porque Hope estava ficando cada vez mais travessa. Não que ela não tivesse a quem puxar, afinal eu e Klaus também éramos um terror quando mais novos.

\- Bom dia, querida. - Falei, entrando no quarto de Hope - Já está na hora de uma certa mocinha acordar. - A olhei, começando a puxar a coberta dela.

\- Só mais cinco minutinhos, mamãe. - Ela pediu com os olhinhos ainda fechados.

\- Nem mais cinco minutinhos. - Falei, rindo - Se você demorar mais, não vai conseguir comer as suas panquecas. - Avisei e ela levantou imediatamente.

\- Eu não quero ficar sem panquecas. - Hope fez um biquinho, me olhando.

\- Então trate de se apressar. - Rí, a olhando.

\- Pode deixar, mamãe. - Ela me olhou, saindo da cama e tirando o pijama dela com tudo, enquanto ela ia correndo em direção ao banheiro que tinha no quarto dela. Minha filha era realmente uma figura.

 **POV - Klaus**

Em mil anos, eu nunca tive tantos momentos de paz como estou tendo agora. Elijah estava certo. Família é poder. Agora, estava tudo sobre controle. Eu, controlava os vampiros; Hayley, controlava os lobos; e Vincent controlava os bruxos. Tudo no seu devido lugar, exceto por algumas coisas.

Rebekah viajou, dizendo que precisava ficar um tempo sozinha, mas eu sei que tudo isso é por causa de Marcel. A minha querida irmãzinha não esperava que eu fosse perdoá-lo depois de tudo que ele fez, não é? Ele com certeza ia pagar por tudo, aí talvez, depois de 100 anos se eu estiver de bom humor, eu posso ter a bondade de perdoá-lo.

Infelizmente não foi só ela que resolver abandonar a família. Elijah também resolveu ir viajar com Rebekah, dizendo que precisava apoiá-la nesse momento, mas eu sei que ele só fez isso porque Hayley o rejeitou. Mesmo eu tendo apoiado esse relacionamento antes, eu concordo com a decisão da Hayley. Ela fez isso pensando na Hope e eu confesso que gosto do fato dela colocar nossa filha acima de qualquer coisa.

Quanto a Freya, bom ela fazia os deveres dela com perfeição. Ter essa irmã de volta depois de tanto tempo foi de fato uma agradável surpresa para mim. Freya apoiava a família a qualquer custo e agora também estava começando a dar aulas particulares de magia para Hope. Ela fazia isso muito bem, mas nos últimos meses eu e ela acabamos tendo algumas discussões. As vezes, ela ia sair de noite e só voltava ao amanhecer do dia seguinte. Isso definitivamente não me deixava nenhum pouco satisfeito. Ainda mais porque ela se negava a dizer com que tipo mald/ito ela estava.

E por incrível que pareça, o mais comportado atualmente dos meus irmãos é Kol. Depois da morte de Davina, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele nem se alimenta mais de sangue fresco, pelo o contrário agora ele só toma aquele sangue que tem nas bolsas de hospital. Santo Kol. Enfim, não posso reclamar dele, ele tem sido realmente gentil com Hope e leva ela para a escola todas as manhãs. Aliás, ficar com Hope nesses últimos meses é um presente e tanto. Minha filha é uma princesa. Ter uma herdeira foi definitivamente a melhor coisa que eu já fiz nesses mil anos que eu vivi.

\- PAPAI! - Ouvi Hope gritar, enquanto ela descia as escadas - Ainda tem panquecas? - Sim, minha filha adorava panquecas. Então toda manhã antes de Hope acordar, eu compelia o funcionário da padaria a vir até a minha casa e fazer panquecas para mim. Hayley não sabia disso, é claro. Ela provavelmente ia reclamar por eu estar fazendo todos os gostos de Hope.

\- É claro que tem, minha princesa. - Sorri e Hope se jogou nos meus braços, me abraçando forte.

\- Bom dia, papai. - Ela me olhou e eu acariciei o rosto dela - Bom dia, tio Kol. - Hope falou, indo até Kol e o abraçando também - Cadê a tia Freya? - Ela perguntou com uma carinha confusa.

\- Aposto que seu pai gostaria de saber também, querida. - Kol me olhou, dando uma risada.

\- Se não quiser perder a sua cabeça, é melhor ficar calado. - Ameacei, o olhando. Kol se divertia ao notar a preocupação que eu tinha com Rebekah e Freya.

\- Klaus! - Hayley me repreendeu. Ela não gostava que eu falasse de uma maneira mais aspera com os meus irmãos na frente de Hope.

\- O papai estava só brincando, amor. - Sorri, olhando para Hope que soltou uma risada. Ela parecia se divertir quando eu ameaçava os meus irmãos. De certo, ela devia achar que eu realmente estava só brincando.

\- Enfim, é melhor você tomar o seu café da manhã logo, querida. - Hayley soltou um suspiro e colocou as panquecas no prato de Hope.

\- Ta bom, mamãe. - Hope acentiu, começando a comer as suas panquecas.

Com quem será que Freya está se metendo? E porque diabos ela ta me escondendo isso? Me lembro que antes dela ficar presa em um caixão por 5 anos, ela trazia os embustes dela aqui no Complexo. Porque será que agora ela não está trazendo? Suspirei e olhei para Hope que agora já estava terminando de comer as suas panquecas.

\- Terminou, amor? - Perguntei, sorrindo para a minha filha.

\- Terminei, papai. - Ela falou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

\- Vamos então, sobrinha favorita do tio? - Kol sorriu para Hope, se levantando da mesa.

\- Mas eu sou a sua única sobrinha! - Hope o olhou, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Não deixa de ser a minha favorita. - Kol piscou e Hope ríu.

\- Boa aula, princesa! - Falei e Hope me abraçou.

\- Obrigada, papai. - Ela sorriu, se afastando do meu abraço.

\- Se comporte, viu? - Hayley pediu, ficando da altura de Hope e mexendo no nariz dela.

\- Eu sempre me comporto, mamãe. - Hope a olhou e Hayley revirou os olhos. É, isso nem sempre era verdade.

\- Agora vai, se não você vai se atrasar. - Hayley falou e Hope deu um beijo rápido no rosto da mãe, antes de sair saltitando com Kol, porta a fora.

\- Ótimo, agora que Hope não está aqui, eu posso ligar para Freya e dizer algumas palavras de baixo escalão por ela não aparecer em casa até agora. - Comentei, bufando.

\- Não seja tão ciumento, Klaus. - Hayley ríu, me olhando - Depois de 5 anos no caixão, ela também merece se divertir. - Ela afirmou, dando um sorriso de canto.

\- O problema não é ela se divertir, o problema é eu não saber com quem ela está se divertindo! - Reclamei, irritado.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - Hayley pediu, colocando a mão no meu ombro - Freya sabe se cuidar, além disso temos que buscar Hope na escola hoje para ela tomar vacina. - Ela completou e eu passei a mão na testa. Tinha me esquecido disso!

\- Você sabe que a Hope morre de medo de agulhas, não é? - Suspirei, a olhando.

Sei disso porque da última vez que eu levei Hope para tomar vacina, ela fez um tremendo escândalo e acabou não tomando vacina nenhuma. Hayley brigou comigo por causa disso por uma semana. Disse que eu deveria ter obrigado a Hope e pronto. Mas como eu iria fazer isso com Hope chorando desesperada no meu colo? Eu posso ser um monstro e ser temido por várias pessoas, mas não quero que a minha filha me veja assim.

\- Eu só sei que ela precisa tomar essa vacina, Klaus. - Hayley falou, interrompendo os meus pensamentos - E dessa vez, você pode apostar que ela vai tomar. - Ela afirmou, me olhando, séria.

É, pelo jeito, hoje seria um longo dia!

 **POV - Hope**

Faz seis meses que eu tive o meu papai de volta. Ele é muito lindo e ele é tudo que eu sempre imaginei. Papai fazia quase tudo que eu queria. Ele me levava ao parquinho, me levava para tomar sorvete nos dias de semana e não brigava comigo quando eu fazia algo errado. Até mamãe tinha ficado menos severa, agora que estávamos morando aqui. Tudo bem que ela ainda se estressava comigo algumas vezes, mas era só quando eu fazia algo muito errado. Já Tia Freya também era muito legal. Ela me dava aulas particulares de magia e me ensinava muitas coisas. Eu sei que ela poderia me ensinar muito mais coisas, mas mamãe pediu para ela me ensinar somente o necessário. Ela disse que eu ainda não tinha idade para aprender coisas mais avançadas. E tinha o Tio Kol. Eu adorava o Tio Kol. Ele fazia piadas muito engraçadas e era um dos únicos que não escondia a verdade de mim. As vezes, ele até me ensinava uns feitiços mais avançados sem que mamãe soubesse. É isso! Eu posso pedir ao Tio Kol agora que estamos a sós, se ele pode me ensinar um feitiço curativo, já que Tia Freya não quis me ensinar quando eu pedi. Assim eu posso fazer uma brincadeira com a Tia Freya depois. Vai ser muito divertido!

\- Tio Kol... - Chamei, parando de andar.

\- O que foi, Hope? - Ele perguntou, me olhando.

\- Eu queria te pedir uma coisa. - Falei e dei um sorriso de canto.

\- Peça o que você quiser, querida. - Tio Kol me olhou, sorrindo.

\- Você pode me ensinar um feitiço curativo? - Pedi e Tio Kol suspirou.

\- Você sabe que seus pais não gostam que você aprenda feitiços avançados demais para a sua idade, não sabe? - Ele respirou fundo, ficando sério.

\- Eu sei... - Acenti, o olhando - Mas eu queria tanto... - Continuei, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Não faz essa carinha, Hope. - Tio Kol me olhou, colocando a mão no meu rosto.

\- Eu só queria aprender um pouco mais de magia. - Funguei, aumentando o meu bico. Tio Kol e papai nunca negavam um pedido meu quando eu fazia essa carinha.

\- Tudo bem, querida. - Tio Kol falou, se dando por vencido - Mas você jamais, em hipótese alguma, pode contar para a sua mãe. - Ele continuou, suspirando.

\- Eu sei disso, Tio Kol. - Afirmei, o olhando - Até porque se mamãe me pegar, ela provavelmente vai bater no meu bumbum. - Completei, fazendo uma careta.

\- Eu preferia que ela fizesse isso comigo ao invés de cravar os dentes do meu pescoço. - Tio Kol ríu e eu acompanhei a risada dele. Da última vez que Tio Kol me ensinou um feitiço sem a permissão de mamãe, ela o mordeu e o deixou com veneno dela no corpo dele durante uma hora inteira. Só depois que essa hora passou que mamãe deixou o papai curar o Tio Kol.

\- É, mamãe é bem brava, as vezes. - Concordei, ainda rindo - Mas voltando a falar de negócios... - Parei de rir e Tio Kol tentou segurar a risada - Que dia que você vai me ensinar o feitiço curativo? - Perguntei, o olhando.

\- Pode ser hoje. - Tio Kol falou e eu abri um sorriso - Não, acho que hoje não dá. - Ele suspirou e o meu sorriso se desfez.

\- Porque hoje não pode, Tio Kol? - O olhei, sem entender.

\- É que o Nik e a Hayley vão te buscar na escola hoje. - Tio Kol respondeu e eu levantei as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse para onde eles iam me levar - Não sei para onde eles vão levar você, Hope, sério. - Ele me olhou e eu senti que ele realmente estava falando a verdade.

Tio Kol não era bom em esconder as coisas de mim. Ele que me contou que mamãe meio que já namorou com o Tio Elijah e por causa disso que ele foi viajar. É, seria estranho ver os dois juntos e bom, eu queria que mamãe ficasse com o papai. Eu sinto que papai é tão solitário, as vezes. Acho que mamãe o faria feliz. Felizmente, mamãe e papai não sabem que eu sei disso. Se eles soubessem que o Tio Kol me deixou escapar essas coisas, eu acho que Tio Kol estaria em maus lençóis. E eu não queria isso. De forma alguma.

\- Eu acredito, Tio Kol. - Falei, finalmente - Então... Amanhã você pode me ensinar, certo? - Perguntei, sorrindo.

\- Certo, querida. - Tio Kol sorriu, me olhando - Amanhã eu te ensino, mas agora vamos nos apressar, antes que a gente realmente chegue atrasado na sua escola. - Ele me olhou e eu acenti - Vamos? - Tio Kol perguntou, me dando a mão.

\- Vamos! - Sorri, segurando a mão de Tio Kol e voltando a andar pela as ruas de New Orleans, em direção a minha escola.

 **A/N: Quando eu falei que postava a nova história em breve, vocês não pensaram que seria tão rápido, não é? Mas como eu vi que vocês ficaram realmente ansiosos pela a nova história, eu resolvi escrever o primeiro capítulo dela ontem a noite e aí está. Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo!**

 **Já aviso que Hope vai aprontar muito nessa história. O próximo capítulo inclusive vai ser bem engraçado e posso dizer que até fofo com a Hayley e o Klaus levando a Hope para tomar vacina. E a Freya? Com quem será que ela está se envolvendo?**

 **Beijos e até a próxima! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Sonho realizado

**POV - Freya**

Novamente eu estava parada em frente ao Complexo com medo de entrar e ter que aturar a reação do meu irmão por eu não ter dormido em casa. Nós últimos seis meses, isso acontecia frequentemente. Eu não gostava de discutir com Niklaus. Ele é meu irmão e eu o amo, mas tem coisas que eu não sei se ele entenderia, como por exemplo, o fato de eu estar namorando uma mulher. Eu sei que Keelin ajudou a nossa família em um momento em que precisávamos muito, só que Klaus é terrivelmente ciumento e eu tenho muito medo do que ele pode fazer a ela se descobrir que estamos juntas. Por isso, eu não contei a ninguém da nossa família que estou com Keelin. Isso acaba deixando o meu irmão ainda mais paranoico e falando nele...

\- FINALMENTE A MINHA QUERIDA IRMÃ LEMBROU QUE TEM CASA! - Klaus gritou, se aproximando de mim - Dá para você me explicar o que ta acontecendo com você? - Ele me olhou com raiva e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Se você parar de gritar no meio de rua... - Observei com um sorriso irônico e ele bufou.

\- Ainda se acha no direito de exigir alguma coisa. - Klaus resmungou, mas ainda assim entrou de volta no Complexo. Eu rí com a reação dele e o segui. - E então? - Ele cruzou os braços, enquanto eu me sentava calmamente no sofá.

\- E então que eu passei mais uma noite fora. - Respondi, prontamente - Satisfeito? - O olhei, soltando uma risada.

\- PARE DE BRINCAR COMIGO, IRMÃ! - Klaus gritou com raiva - COM QUEM VOCÊ ESTAVA? - Ele me olhou com um olhar ameaçador e eu suspirei.

\- Eu só estava curtindo mais uma noite nessa incrível cidade, irmão. - Contei, o olhando - Qual o problema nisso? - Perguntei, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- O PROBLEMA É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! - Ele gritou, dando um soco na mesa.

\- Já chega, Niklaus. - Levantei e o encarei - Eu que sou a irmã mais velha aqui, entendeu? - Afirmei, séria.

\- Jura? - Ele me olhou com ironia - Porque não parece! - Meu irmão bufou, me olhando. Já eu revirei os olhos novamente e me virei pra sair dalí, cansada dessa discussão, mas ao perceber que eu ia deixá-lo falando sozinho, Klaus puxou o meu braço e me fez encará-lo - ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VOCÊ VAI? A NOSSA CONVERSA AINDA NÃO TERMINOU, IRMÃ! - Ele gritou e eu puxei o meu braço, me soltando dele.

\- Pra mim, ela já acabou. - Encarei ele, o enfrentando.

\- MAS PRA MIM NÃO! - Klaus gritou e eu bufei.

\- Niklaus, você é meu irmão. - Afirmei, o olhando - Mas não é porque você é meu irmão que você tem direito de me cobrar alguma coisa. - Continuei, começando a ficar irritada.

\- É CLARO QUE EU TENHO ESSE DIREITO! - Ele gritou na minha cara novamente. Pois é, Niklaus tinha essa mania de gritar a plenos pulmões em uma discussão.

\- Se você continuar a gritar desse jeito, eu vou ficar surda. - Hayley apareceu, entrando na sala e reclamando da gritaria de Niklaus.

\- Eu concordo. - Rí, olhando para Hayley.

\- E Klaus, pare de ser tão exagerado! - Ela bufou, olhando para o meu irmão.

\- Perfeito! - Klaus falou com ironia - Agora a mãe da minha filha também vai ficar contra mim! - Ele revirou os olhos, a olhando. Pelo menos, ele tinha parado de gritar. Era um progresso.

\- Para de se fazer de vítima, Klaus. - Hayley o olhou, bufando.

\- Vítima? A minha irmã some sem me dar nenhuma explicação e eu que... - Meu irmão ia falar alguma coisa, quando o celular dele tocou - Me espere aqui, a nossa conversa ainda não acabou, irmã. - Niklaus avisou e se virou para sair dalí, para atender o seu telefone.

\- Que seja... - Hayley afirmou, observando Klaus sair da sala e deu de ombros - A noite pelo menos foi boa? - Ela perguntou, dando uma risada, ao ver que Klaus já não estava mais na sala.

\- Foi ótima. - Sorri, para logo depois soltar um bocejo. Eu realmente estava precisando dormir. Virar a noite assim não era tão fácil para mim.

\- Freya, imagino que você queria dormir. - Hayley se virou para me olhar e sorriu.

\- Com o meu irmão logo ali vai ser difícil. - Comentei, colocando a mão na boca para cobrir o meu bocejo e Hayley ríu.

\- Não se preocupe, eu cuido dele. - Hayley me olhou e eu acenti com um sorriso, me virando para sair dalí e subir as escadas. Quando eu estava quase entrando no meu quarto, ouvi o grito de Niklaus.

\- NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE NINGUÉM ME OBEDEÇA NESSA CASA! - Meu irmão gritou e eu soltei uma risada baixa, entrando no meu quarto. Bom, não importa. Hayley certamente cuidaria dele. Ela sempre o fazia ficar quieto, quando ele gritava desse jeito.

 **POV - Hayley**

Sinceramente, eu não quero nem pensar em como Klaus vai agir quando Hope for adolescente. Se ele é ciumento assim com Rebekah e Freya, imagina com Hope... Enfim, é melhor não pensar nisso agora. Ainda mais, porque nesse exato momento eu preciso fazer o pai da minha filha parar de gritar. Desse jeito, ele vai acabar acordando Freya e ela também merece descansar.

\- CALA A BOCA, KLAUS! - Mandei e ele se virou para me olhar, parando de gritar no mesmo instante.

\- Essa é boa... - Klaus me olhou com um sorriso irônico - Agora a mãe da minha filha quer me mandar calar a boca na minha casa. - Ele comentou, me olhando - E AINDA MAIS NA MINHA CIDADE! - Ele aumentou o tom de voz, gritando.

\- Claro, até porque você é sempre o centro das atenções de tudo. - Sorri com ironia, revirando os olhos.

\- Ainda bem que você sabe. - Ele me olhou, dando um sorriso torto.

\- É, sério, Klaus... - Comecei, o olhando - Freya está cansada, deixe ela descansar. - Pedi e ele bufou.

\- Se ela não tivesse passado a noite fora, ela certamente não estaria cansada. - Ele rolou os olhos, ainda irritado.

\- Ela te ama, Klaus. - Falei, séria - Então dê um tempo a ela. - Sugeri e ele suspirou.

\- Eu só estou preocupado com ela, Hayley. - Klaus me olhou, finalmente abaixando a guarda.

\- Eu sei que está. - Sorri, colocando a mão no ombro dele - Mas eu tenho certeza que Freya sabe se cuidar. - Afirmei e ele acentiu.

Eu sabia que Freya não estava correndo nenhum perigo. A um mês atrás eu vi ela junto com Keelin. É claro que Freya não sabia que eu tinha visto ela com Keelin e eu entendia o motivo dela não contar isso a Klaus, mas acho que ela estava se preocupando a toa. A única coisa que Klaus quer é ter o controle da situação. Se Freya assumir o namoro e estiver aos olhos dele, acredito que Klaus não vai se opor ao relacionamento dela. De qualquer forma, se Freya ainda não está pronta para contar isso a Klaus, eu é que não vou contar. É ela e mais ninguém que precisa contar isso ao irmão.

\- Talvez você tenha razão. - Klaus falou, interrompendo os meus pensamentos - Obrigado, little wolf. - Ele me olhou e eu sorri. Fazia muito tempo que Klaus não me chamava assim.

Mais tarde, Klaus me avisou que precisava resolver uns assuntos no Quartel Francês, mas logo estaria de volta. Afinal, eu e ele íamos buscar Hope na escola hoje para ela tomar a vacina. A gente nem tinha avisado a Hope que ela ia tomar a vacina hoje. Preferimos poupar o sofrimento da pequena antes da hora. Nossa filha realmente morria de medo de agulhas. Quando morávamos só eu e ela, era sempre um sofrimento levar ela para tomar vacina. Isso era uma das poucas coisas que a fazia chorar. Mas não tem jeito. Tem coisas que é preciso fazer, mesmo que Hope não queira.

Acabei tirando um cochilo no sofá da sala. Ultimamente eu andava cuidando dos lobos, de Hope, de Freya e até de Klaus. Portanto, quando eu tinha um tempo para tirar um cochilo, eu o fazia, sem hesitar. Logo, Klaus voltou ao Complexo e eu percebi que já estava na hora de buscar Hope. Então, Klaus assumiu o volante e fomos buscar a nossa pequena na escolinha. Ao chegarmos lá, Hope logo se jogou nos braços de Klaus. Ela realmente era um grude com ele.

\- Como foi a escolinha, meu amor? - A olhei, sorrindo ao ver a minha filha no colo do pai.

\- Foi legal como sempre, mamãe. - Hope respondeu, mostrando os dentinhos brancos dela.

\- E você se comportou? - Klaus perguntou, querendo parecer severo, mas eu sei que ele não se importava muito com isso.

\- Eu sempre me comporto, papai. - Hope sorriu e Klaus soltou uma risada.

\- Essa é a minha princesa. - Klaus acariciou o rosto de Hope e depositou um beijo na bochecha dela - Agora temos que ir. - Ele a olhou, ainda a segurando no colo e indo em direção ao carro.

\- Aonde que nós vamos, papai? - Ela perguntou e Klaus suspirou - Mamãe? - Hope insistiu, me olhando.

\- Você já vai descobrir, querida. - Respondi e ela pensou por um momento, antes de acentir. Eu não quis responder a pergunta de Hope agora, porque provavelmente se eu fizesse, ela ia fazer um escândalo e se recusar a entrar no carro. E como ela provavelmente já vai fazer um escândalo quando chegar ao hospital, eu opto por preferir um escândalo a menos.

Assim, Klaus colocou Hope no banco de trás e eu me sentei no banco da frente. Em seguida, Klaus assumiu o volante novamente e se dirigiu ao hospital. Quando Hope percebeu o lugar em que estávamos estacionando o carro, o escândalo começou.

\- EU NÃO QUERO ENTRAR NESSE LUGAR! - Hope gritou, choramingando e se debatendo no banco de trás.

\- Vai ser rapidinho, princesa, eu prometo. - Klaus prometeu, observando o escândalo de Hope.

\- Eu não quero entrar aí, papai. - Hope falou com lágrimas no olhos.

\- Mas você precisa, amor. - Klaus suspirou, a olhando.

\- MAS ELES VÃO ME PICAR E VAI DOER! - Hope o olhou, voltando a gritar e a se debater.

Ao ver a cena, Klaus ficou inquieto. Para ele, era muito difícil quando Hope fazia essas coisas. Ele se sentia um monstro quando tinha que obrigar Hope a fazer uma coisa que ela não queria. Já, eu estava começando a perder a minha paciência. Quando, éramos só nós duas, Hope nunca tinha feito um escândalo desse tipo, mesmo ela tendo todo esse medo de agulhas. Não havia sido essa educação que eu tinha dado para ela!

\- Não vai adiantar nada você ficar fazendo isso, Hope. - Avisei, olhando para a minha filha - Até porque você vai tomar essa vacina, querendo ou não. - Completei, para logo depois sair de dentro do carro.

Klaus me olhou por um momento, mas acabou decidindo fazer o mesmo que eu. Ao sair, ele abriu a porta do banco de trás e sem muito esforço pegou Hope no colo. Só que a nossa pequena travessa não estava pensando em facilitar as coisas para o pai não e no momento em que ele a colocou no chão para caminhar com a gente até o hospital, Hope se agarrou no carro novamente e o escândalo recomeçou. Eu, já sem paciência, me abaixei na altura de Hope e com uma voz ameaçadora avisei:

\- Você está envergonhando a mim e ao seu pai, Hope. - A olhei, irritada - Portanto, eu exijo que você pare com esse escândalo agora! - Mandei, séria - Se você continuar com isso, aí sim eu vou ser obrigada a te dar um bom motivo para você chorar. - Ameacei e no mesmo instante o choro falso da minha pequena parou. Ela sabia que eu não estava brincando.

Já Klaus me encarou raivoso. Ele detestava quando eu falava desse modo com Hope e não concordava com o método de disciplina que eu usava, mas as vezes, o melhor era assim. Tanto é que depois da minha ameaça, Hope finalmente parou com o escândalo. Klaus ao notar que Hope ficou calada, me olhou novamente por um momento para logo depois pegar a nossa filha no colo. Ao perceber que não tinha jeito, Hope escondeu o seu rosto no ombro do pai e voltou a chorar baixinho. Eu, ao ver a cena, respirei fundo e olhei para Klaus. Dóia ver a nossa filha assim, mas eu sabia que era necessário. Assim, adentramos ao hospital e fomos direto para a sala de vacina. Para a minha surpresa quem estava lá era Keelin. Tinha até me esquecido que ela trabalhava no hospital.

\- Oi Keelin. - Cumprimentei, a olhando.

\- Boa tarde, Hayley. - Ela sorriu, me olhando - E Klaus... - Keelin o olhou e ele acentiu com a cabeça, com Hope ainda grudada nele - O que houve? - Ela perguntou, passando a mão nas costas de Hope e se virando para olhar para nós.

\- Hope tem medo de agulhas. - Klaus esclareceu, balançando a nossa filha com a intenção de acalmá-la.

\- Isso é surpreendente. - Keelin falou, dando um sorriso - Hope é uma menina tão corajosa. - Ela afirmou, se lembrando da determinação de Hope para salvar o pai - Logo agulhas? - Keelin suspirou, olhando para a nossa filha que ainda estava com a cabeça enterrada no ombro do pai.

\- Pois é. - Concordei, balançando a cabeça - Keelin... - Suspirei, a olhando - Será que poderíamos acabar com isso logo? - Pedi, querendo acabar logo com o sofrimento de Hope.

\- Claro, Hayley. - Keelin me olhou, sorrindo - Quem vai segurá-la? - Ela perguntou, olhando para Klaus e para mim.

\- Eu a seguro. - Klaus afirmou, convicto.

Keelin acentiu e foi preparar a seringa, já Hope ao perceber que dessa vez ninguém ia impedir ela de tomar vacina, começou a chorar desesperadamente no colo de Klaus.

\- Mamãe, por favor... - Hope implorou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Não deixa a Tia Keelin me picar, não deixa! - Ela me olhou, chorando.

\- Você sabe que é para o seu bem, meu amor. - Afirmei, acariciando os cabelos dela.

\- Papai, por favor... - Hope se virou para olhar o pai - Me ajuda. - Ela pediu, fazendo Klaus desviar o olhar. Realmente estava sendo muito difícil para ele. Eu ao perceber que Klaus estava angustiado com toda essa situação, me virei para fitá-lo e falei em um sussurro:

\- Você tem que se manter firme, Klaus. Eu confio em você. - Falei e no mesmo instante, a postura dele mudou e ele segurou Hope firmemente, antes de se sentar na cadeira e colocar a nossa filha de bruços no colo dele.

\- INJEÇÃO NÃO! - Hope gritou com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

\- Já vai acabar, princesa. - Klaus prometeu com a voz segura de sí.

\- POR FAVOR, NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO! - Hope gritava, se debatendo, mas Klaus a imobilizou e com facilidade, abaixou a sua calça e a sua calcinha juntas - EU NÃO QUERO, PAPAI! - Ela afirmava, ainda se debatendo e chorando.

\- Pare de fazer escândalo, Hope! - Mandei, irritada. Ela já tinha 7 anos, por mais medo que ela tivesse, esse escândalo não era justificável.

Keelin ao observar a cena, hesitou por um momento e então aplicou a injeção. Hope gritou com toda a força ao sentir a picada, mas Klaus continuou a imobilizando firmemente. Logo, Keelin retirou a agulha e fez um pequeno curativo.

\- Pronto, Hope. - Keelin falou, gentilmente - Viu como foi rapidinho? - Ela sorriu e Hope fungou.

Klaus soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que tinha acabado e ergueu Hope, fazendo ela se aconchegar no colo dele. Já eu me aproximei e arrumei as vestes da minha pequena, que ainda soluçava alto. Em seguida, nós despedimos de Keelin e fomos caminhando em direção ao nosso carro. Chegando lá, Hope ainda chorava.

\- Já acabou, querida. - A olhei, fazendo carinho nas costas dela.

\- Ta doendo! - Hope reclamou e Klaus sorriu, depositando um beijo na testa dela.

\- O pior já passou, princesa. - Klaus afirmou e Hope olhou para o pai, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Mas ainda ta doendo, papai. - Hope choramingou, fazendo manha. Ela gostava de ser mimada por Klaus e Klaus adorava mimar ela também.

\- Se eu convidar você para tomar sorvete, será que a dor vai passar? - Ele perguntou e Hope acentiu, já eu revirei os olhos. Como eu disse, Klaus adorava mimar o nosso bebê. Por isso, eu sempre acabava sendo a chata da história.

\- Não inventa, Klaus. - Bufei, o olhando.

\- Por favor, mamãe, deixa. - Hope pediu, descendo do colo de Klaus e secando as lágrimas que ainda estavam no seu rosto.

\- É, Hayley, deixa. - Klaus ríu, olhando para mim. Ele adorava fazer parte de um complô com Hope contra mim, principalmente se fosse para fazer os gostos da sua princesinha.

\- Você sabe que não merece, não é? - Suspirei, séria, ignorando Klaus.

\- Eu sei que eu não devia ter feito esse escândalo hoje, mas eu juro que da próxima vez eu vou me comportar, mamãe. - Ela sorriu, fazendo aquela carinha que até eu, as vezes, não conseguia resistir.

\- Vou fingir que acredito. - Dei de ombros, rindo - Mas tudo bem, dessa vez você pode ir tomar sorvete com seu pai. - Continuei, dando um sorriso.

\- Obrigada, mamãe! - Hope falou, me abraçando pela a cintura - Mas porque você não vem com a gente? - Minha filha perguntou e eu olhei para Klaus que sorriu.

\- A Hope tem razão, Hayley. - Klaus afirmou, me olhando - Venha com a gente. - Ele convidou e eu pensei por um momento.

\- Por favor, mamãe, vem com a gente. - Hope pediu e eu sorri. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia, afinal.

\- Tudo bem, querida. - Acariciei o rosto da minha pequena, olhando para ela - Eu vou com vocês! - Abri um sorriso e Hope pulou de alegria. Por um momento, achei que Klaus tinha dado um sorriso em minha direção também. Mas certamente, isso só deve ser coisa da minha cabeça.

 **POV - Klaus**

Ver o sorriso da minha filha, era uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Eu sei que as vezes, Hayley diz que eu a mimo muito, mas acho que é porque eu só tento dar a ela, o que eu nunca tive. Hope era muito especial. Ela merecia ser protegida e amada. Minha princesinha era definitivamente o tesouro mais precioso de todo o reino!

\- Eu nunca pensei que um dia eu ia ver Klaus Mikaelson babar assim por alguém. - Hayley ríu, ao perceber em como eu estava sorrindo vendo Hope correndo pra cá e pra lá no parque, depois que ela tomou o seu sorvete.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se a nossa filha é tão perfeita. - Soltei um suspiro, ainda olhando para Hope.

\- Nossa filha... - Hayley repetiu - Eu gosto quando você fala assim. - Ela me olhou, dando um sorriso de canto.

\- Você cuidou muito bem dela, Hayley. - Afirmei, a olhando - Quer dizer, você sabe. - Desviei o olhar, dando de ombros.

\- Ela se parece muito com você. - Hayley comentou depois de um tempo em silêncio - Ela tem um olhar idêntico ao seu. - Ela continuou, observando Hope que ainda estava correndo.

\- Um olhar do demônio, você quer dizer? - Sorri de lado e ela acentiu, rindo - Bom, ela também é inteligente como você. - A olhei e Hayley sorriu.

\- Uma mistura de nós dois, na verdade. - Hayley completou, soltando uma risada.

\- Do que você está rindo, mamãe? - Hope apareceu do nada, olhando curiosa para a mãe.

\- Que garotinha curiosa que é a nossa filha, não é Klaus? - Hayley me olhou e eu sorri.

\- Igual a mãe. - Acusei de brincadeira e Hayley bufou.

\- Você é curiosa, mamãe? - Hope perguntou e eu soltei uma gargalhada alta.

\- É sim, princesa. - Respondi, antes que Hayley falasse algo - Bastante até. - Complementei, ainda rindo e Hayley revirou os olhos.

\- E você que estava se queixando de dor por causa da injeção e agora está correndo para lá e para cá? - Hayley tentou desconversar, olhando para Hope.

\- Eu sou forte, mamãe, já superei a injeção. - Hope respondeu, mostrando os dentinhos.

\- É forte, é? - Hayley ríu, puxando Hope para o seu colo e a enchendo de cócegas.

Eu ao observar a cena, sorri. Hayley podia ser muito dura com Hope, as vezes, mas eu não tinha dúvidas de que Hope era tudo pra ela. E apesar de tudo, Hope também era totalmente apaixonada pela a mãe, mesmo Hayley dando bronca e se estressando com ela, quando ela fazia algo errado.

\- Para, mamãe! - Hope pediu, gargalhando alto.

\- Tudo bem, querida, eu paro. - Hayley ríu, parando de fazer cócegas em Hope.

\- Sabe... - Hope começou, olhando para nós - Eu to muito feliz. - Nossa filha falou, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Porque, amor? - Perguntei, olhando para Hope.

\- Porque uma vez, eu disse para a mamãe que meu sonho era que um dia, nós três iríamos tomar sorvete no parque juntos. - Hope contou e eu sorri - E hoje o meu sonho está se realizando. - Ela completou e eu olhei para Hayley que já estava emocionada.

\- Eu prometo que o seu sonho vai se realizar ainda mais vezes, minha princesa. - Prometi e Hope sorriu - Mas eu preciso de alguém para me ajudar a cumprir essa promessa. - Falei e me virei para olhar para Hayley - Você me ajuda a cumprir a minha promessa? - Perguntei para a mãe da minha filha, dando a minha mão para ela.

\- Eu ajudo. - Hayley segurou a minha mão e sorriu, ainda emocionada pelo o que Hope tinha falado.

\- Eu vou cobrar essa promessa! - Hope exclamou, fazendo eu e Hayley soltarmos uma gargalhada.

\- Pode cobrar, querida. - Hayley afirmou e eu sorri de canto, ainda segurando a mão dela.

 **A/N: O que acharam da Hayley e do Klaus levando a Hope para tomar vacina e depois indo no parque com a filha? Foi bem fofo, não é? E como, eu havia prometido, Klaus e Hayley tiveram uma aproximação maior nesse capítulo. Ao decorrer da história, prometo que eles vão se aproximar ainda mais. E quanto a Freya? Alguém imaginou que ela estava saindo com Keelin? Me digam nas reviews o que vocês acharam!**

 **Já adianto que o próximo capítulo vai ter o Kol ensinando o feitiço curativo para a Hope e ela ao aprender o feitiço vai pregar uma peça na sua Tia Freya. Além disso, também vai ter a Hayley aconselhando o Klaus mais uma vez em relação a Freya.**

 **Beijos e até logo! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Travessura de criança

**POV - Kol**

Acordei com Hope pulando em cima de mim e antes que eu pedisse para ela parar, eu me lembrei que ontem eu tinha prometido a ela que eu ia lhe ensinar o feitiço curativo hoje. Eu só não esperava que ela fosse me acordar tão cedo, mas tudo bem. Minha sobrinha estava para lá de eufórica e eu gostava de ver a animação dela.

\- Vamos, Tio Kol, levante-se. - Hope pediu, ainda em cima de mim.

\- Que horas são, Hope? - A olhei, soltando um bocejo.

\- Já são dez horas, Tio Kol. - Minha sobrinha respondeu, animada.

Caramba, eu não esperava que já fosse tão tarde. Mas o meu atraso era justificável. Desde que eu passei a ajudar Vincent com algumas coisas, eu meio que passei a chegar mais tarde em casa. Sorri, olhando para a minha sobrinha e disse:

\- Não me diga que eu perdi o café. - Olhei para Hope e ela ríu - Pelo jeito, eu perdi. - Dei de ombros, soltando uma risada.

\- Perdeu mesmo, Tio Kol. - Ela concordou, rindo também.

\- Muito bem... - Suspirei, me sentando na cama - Onde está o seu pai e a sua mãe? - Eu não ia ensinar nenhum feitiço avançado a ela se Hayley ou Nik estivessem por perto.

\- Mamãe e papai saíram juntos. - Hope respondeu, me olhando - Acho que eu ouvi eles falarem alguma coisa sobre eles irem resolver algum assunto no pântano. - Ela completou e eu acenti.

\- E a Tia Freya? - Perguntei, querendo garantir se a casa estava realmente livre.

\- A Tia Freya foi dormir. - Hope falou, dando um sorriso de repente - Ela chegou na hora que eu estava terminando o meu café da manhã. - Ela continuou, segurando a risada - Papai não ficou nenhum um pouco satisfeito e chamou ela de... - Hope provavelmente ia falar algum nome impróprio, mas eu a interrompi.

\- Não precisa dizer, querida. - Rí, colocando a mão na boca dela rapidamente - O que importa é que a casa está livre para eu te ensinar o feitiço curativo! - Afirmei e Hope me olhou.

\- Então vamos começar, Tio Kol. - Ela apressou, sorrindo - Antes que alguém chegue. - Hope suspirou, fazendo uma careta.

\- Já vamos começar, amor. - Assegurei, a olhando - Só deixa o Tio tomar um banho e trocar de roupa primeiro. - A olhei e ela fez um biquinho.

\- Você promete que não vai demorar? - Ela perguntou com aquela carinha de anjo que só Hope Mikaelson sabia fazer.

\- Prometo. - Sorri e ela acentiu, o que fez eu me virar para entrar na suíte, mas antes que eu entrasse lá, eu ouvi novamente a voz da minha sobrinha.

\- Tio Kol, eu posso ficar aqui no seu quarto te esperando enquanto isso? - Hope falou e eu me virei para olhá-la.

\- Claro que pode, querida. - Respondi e ela sorriu, mostrando aqueles lindos dentinhos brancos dela.

Em seguida, eu finalmente entrei na minha suíte e me preparei para tomar o meu banho. Como prometido, não demorei mais do que vinte minutos. Assim, quando eu terminei, eu troquei de roupa e saí do banheiro pronto para ensinar o feitiço curativo para Hope. Mas ao sair de lá, tive uma surpresa. Hope estava segurando uma foto. Era a foto de Davina.

\- Hope? - Chamei e ela deu um pulo na cama ao me ver.

\- Desculpa ter aberto a sua gaveta, Tio Kol. - Ela começou, tentando se explicar - Eu estava entendiada e... - Hope me olhou, fazendo uma pausa - Tio Kol, você está bem? - Ela perguntou e foi aí que eu notei que meu rosto tinha se endurecido. Lembrar dela, ainda doía.

\- Está tudo bem. - Afirmei, respirando fundo - Mas e aí vamos aprender aquele feitiço ou não? - A olhei, querendo mudar de assunto.

\- Quem ela era? - Hope perguntou, ignorando a minha pergunta - Ela é especial para você, Tio Kol? - Ela insistiu e eu soltei um longo suspiro.

\- Ela se chama Davina Claire e ela é muito especial para mim. - Contei, suspirando - Eu a amo muito, querida. - Sorri de lado, olhando para a foto que Hope ainda estava segurando.

\- Se ela é tão especial para você, porque ela nunca veio aqui, Tio Kol? - Hope perguntou com uma carinha confusa - Eu queria conhecer alguém que você gosta tanto. - Ela se lamentou e eu dei um pequeno sorriso, pensando no tanto que Davina ia gostar de conhecer Hope.

Quanto a Hope... Bom, eu não ia falar para ela que Davina estava morta. Tinha coisas que crianças não precisavam saber e essa era uma dessas coisas.

\- Acho que alguém não está querendo aprender o feitiço curativo. - Comentei, torcendo para que Hope não fizesse mais perguntas.

\- É claro que eu estou, eu só... - Hope ia falar algo, mas eu a cortei.

\- Então vamos logo, amor. - Sorri, a olhando - Até porque a sua mãe ou o seu pai podem chegar a qualquer momento. - Completei, querendo encerrar o assunto Davina de vez.

\- Você tem razão, Tio Kol. - Ela finalmente concordou, me fazendo suspirar de alívio. Eu não queria ter que contar pra ela sobre Davina. - Agora podemos começar? - Ela perguntou, colocando a foto de volta na gaveta e me lançando aquele sorriso travesso dela.

\- Antes de começar, eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta. - É, eu realmente precisava perguntar isso, ainda mais por se tratar de Hope que sempre aprontava alguma. - Porque você quer aprender o feitiço curativo? - Suspirei, a olhando.

\- Porque a Tia Freya não quis me ensinar. - Ela respondeu, prontamente.

\- Só por isso? - A olhei, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Só por isso, Tio Kol. - Hope beijou a ponta do seu dedinho como se estivesse jurando - E você sabe como eu gosto de aprender feitiços avançados. - Ela completou, fazendo eu me convencer.

\- Já que é assim, vamos começar! - Afirmei e Hope sorriu, pulando com entusiasmo.

 **POV - Hope**

Não sei, porque a Tia Freya falou que o feitiço curativo é avançado. Ele foi tão fácil de aprender. Tio Kol me ensinou a teoria e depois de eu tentar umas duas vezes, eu já tinha aprendido. Pra mim, isso não tinha nada de avançado. Que seja, agora que eu já sei esse feitiço vou poder fazer uma brincadeira com a Tia Freya. Vou mostrar pra ela que o quê ela considera avançado é bem fácil para mim!

\- Posso tentar uma última vez, Tio Kol? - Falei, pegando a faca para cortar a palma da minha mão.

\- Pode, mas é melhor eu ser a cobaia aqui, querida. - Tio Kol pegou a faca da minha mão, rindo.

\- Mas eu vou me curar. - Insisti, o olhando - Deixa eu tentar, Tio Kol. - Pedi, dando um sorrisinho.

\- Nada disso. - Ele falou, sério - Ou vai ser comigo ou podemos encerrar a lição por aqui. - Tio Kol se manteve firme e eu bufei.

Quando se tratava da minha segurança, Tio Kol era irredutível. Isso era uma das únicas coisas que eu não conseguia enrolar ele.

\- Ta bom, Tio Kol. - Concordei, soltando um suspiro - Você pode continuar sendo a cobaia. - O olhei e ele sorriu, afinal ele já estava sendo a cobaia nas minhas tentativas anteriores.

Assim, Tio Kol cortou a palma da sua mão e eu pronunciei as palavras do feitiço curativo. Em questões de segundos, a mão de Tio Kol já estava completamente curada.

\- Muito bom, Hope. - Tio Kol falou, animado - Você é uma bruxa incrível. - Ele me elogiou, sorrindo.

\- Obrigada por me ensinar, Tio Kol. - Sorri, o agradecendo.

\- Agora me prometa que você não vai usar esse feitiço para a sua diversão. - Tio Kol me olhou, sério e eu sorri. Ele me conhecia muito bem.

\- Eu prometo, Tio Kol. - Afirmei, com os meus dedos cruzados para trás.

\- Certo. - Ele me olhou, parecendo não confiar plenamente nas minhas palavras, quando o celular dele tocou.

Era o Vincent. Não ouvi direito a conversa, mas de certo devia ser assunto de bruxos. Tio Kol agora estava ajudando Vincent com esses assuntos. Logo, Tio Kol desligou o celular e caminhou na minha direção.

\- Vou ter que dar uma saída, Hope. - Ele avisou, me olhando.

\- Mas eu achei que a gente ia brincar hoje, Tio Kol. - Cobrei, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Quando eu voltar, a gente brinca, amor. - Ele sorriu e eu acenti, a contragosto - Se comporte e não faça nada que eu não faria. - Tio Kol ríu, beijando a minha testa e saindo do quarto, para depois descer escadas a baixo.

Já eu, suspirei de tédio. Não tinha nada para eu fazer... Ou será que tinha? É claro que tinha! Eu podia aproveitar que mamãe não estava aqui e fazer uma brincadeira com a Tia Freya. É, isso. Vou fazer Tia Freya acreditar que eu me machuquei seriamente e depois me curar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vou mostrar a ela que mesmo tendo 7 anos, sou poderosa o suficiente para aprender feitiços avançados para a minha idade. Rí, esfregando uma mão na outra e peguei a faca que Tio Kol tinha acabado de usar. Ao fazer isso, fui em direção a sala e fiz um corte fundo no meu joelho. Agora vou gritar o nome da Tia Freya e quando ela tiver aqui, vou me curar e mostrar pra ela que tenho muito mais capacidade do que ela acredita que eu tenha.

\- TIA FREYA! - Gritei alto, me deitando no chão - TIA FREYA, ME AJUDA! - Insisti e segundos depois, eu ouvi passos rápidos descendo a escada, o que fez eu fechar os olhos e fingir que eu estava desmaiada.

\- HOPE! - Ela gritou, desesperada, ao me ver no chão - Hope, acorde! - Tia Freya começou a chorar, passando a mão no meu rosto - Hope... - Ela me olhou e eu abri os olhos de repente.

\- Eu estou acordada, Tia Freya. - Dei um sorriso, para logo depois pronunciar as palavras do feitiço curativo que Tio Kol tinha me ensinado, fazendo o meu joelho se curar completamente.

\- O quê? - Ela me olhou, sem entender.

\- Eu aprendi o feitiço curativo, Tia Freya. - Esclareci, mostrando os meus dentes em um largo sorriso.

\- Como? - Tia Freya perguntou, me olhando - Peraí... - Ela respirou fundo, pensando por um momento - Quer dizer que você fingiu que tinha se machucado só para me mostrar que aprendeu o feitiço? - Tia Freya levantou as sobrancelhas, não acreditando no que eu tinha feito.

\- É. - A olhei, brincando com os meus dedos.

\- Eu não acredito que você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo, Hope. - Tia Freya me olhou, parecendo estar decepcionada.

\- O que você fez, Hope? - Coloquei a mão na testa ao ouvir a voz de mamãe, entrando no Complexo. Agora sim, eu estava perdida.

\- Mamãe, eu... - Estremeci, sem saber como me explicar. Certamente, mamãe ficaria furiosa com a brincadeira que eu fiz.

\- O que ela fez, Freya? - Mamãe me ignorou, se virando para olhar para a minha Tia Freya.

\- É só uma travessura de criança, Hayley. - Tia Freya suspirou, me olhando de canto - Deixa pra lá. - Ainda bem que mesmo estando decepcionada, Tia Freya me defendeu.

\- Não vou deixar pra lá. - Mamãe afirmou, séria - O que ela fez? - Ela insistiu e Tia Freya soltou um longo suspiro, antes de responder.

\- Ela fingiu que estava machucada. - Tia Freya respondeu, dando de ombros - Ela só queria me mostrar que tinha aprendido o feitiço curativo. - Ela completou e mamãe bufou.

\- Então quer dizer... - Mamãe fez uma pausa, se virando para me olhar - Que você deixou a sua Tia desesperada só para depois mostrar um feitiço que eu e ela tínhamos te proibido de fazer? - Mamãe se aproximou de mim, me fuzilando com os olhos.

\- Foi. - Dei um sorrisinho sem graça e mamãe me segurou pelo braço, para logo depois descer a mão no meu bumbum.

PAFT !* PAFT !* - Nunca mais faça esse tipo de brincadeira, Hope. - Mamãe me olhou, enquanto eu abaixava a cabeça com vergonha por ter levado essas palmadas na frente da Tia Freya. - Agora peça desculpas a sua Tia. - Ela mandou e eu olhei para a Tia Freya.

\- Desculpa, Tia Freya. - Falei, ainda com vergonha pelo o que tinha acontecido.

\- Ta tudo bem, querida. - Tia Freya me olhou, parecendo estar com dó por mamãe ter me punido na frente dela.

\- Agora vai para o seu quarto e não saía de lá, até eu mandar. - Mamãe ordenou e eu acenti, subindo as escadas de cabeça baixa.

Antes que eu entrasse no meu quarto, eu pude ouvir a voz do papai perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Espero que o papai acalme a mamãe, pois conhecendo ela do jeito que eu conheço, garanto que ela está com a mão coçando para me dar uma surra. E talvez, eu realmente mereça dessa vez. Eu não devia ter feito essa brincadeira com a Tia Freya.

 **POV - Hayley**

Hope tinha passado dos limites. Ela sabia claramente que brincar com a segurança dela, era algo inaceitável. Já fazia tempo que Hope estava merecendo um corretivo e eu só não fiz isso antes, porque Klaus não concordava com o meu método de disciplina. E não era só isso. Klaus, Kol e Freya sempre a mimavam e com isso, ela acabou achando que pode fazer tudo que quiser, sem pensar nas consequências. Só que hoje, eu ia mostrar a ela que nada havia mudado!

\- O que aconteceu? - Klaus me olhou, percebendo a tensão que estava.

\- Hope aprontou, como sempre. - Falei, séria.

\- O que ela fez? - Ele perguntou, sem entender.

\- Ela fingiu que estava machucada e depois se curou como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Respondi, bufando - A sua irmã ficou desesperada. - Continuei e Klaus endureceu o rosto, antes de soltar uma gargalhada - Você acha isso engraçado? - Perguntei, ficando com raiva.

\- Sinceramente, acho. - Klaus ríu, dando de ombros - Além disso, Freya merece por me esconder onde ela passa as noites. - Ele completou, se virando para Freya e lhe dando um sorriso irônico.

\- Você é um idiota, Niklaus. - Freya falou, visivelmente magoada, antes de dar as costas para sair dalí.

\- Eu concordo. - Afirmei, depois que Freya tinha saído da sala - Você tem noção do que você ta fazendo, Klaus? - Apontei o dedo na cara dele, irritada.

\- O que eu estou fazendo? - Klaus ríu, me olhando com ironia.

\- Você está com tanta raiva da Freya por ela não te contar com quem está, que você está esquecendo o fato de que Hope se colocou em perigo propositalmente! - O olhei com raiva e ele bufou.

\- Hope só quis pregar uma peça na Freya. - Ele falou, sendo simples - Qual o problema nisso?

\- O problema é que Freya acreditou que ela tinha se machucado de verdade. - Expliquei, tentando me acalmar - Você já imaginou a dor que a sua irmã sentiu ao ver Hope machucada? Já imaginou se ela fizesse isso com a gente? Você ainda ia achar engraçado? - Insisti e Klaus me olhou, antes de soltar um suspiro.

\- Você ta certa. - Ele falou, abaixando o olhar - Hope não devia ter feito esse tipo de brincadeira com Freya. - Klaus respirou fundo, antes de me olhar - O que você vai fazer?

\- No momento, eu estou pensando em dar uma boa surra nela. - Respondi, sinceramente.

\- Não. - Ele afirmou, ficando sério - Você não vai bater na minha filha. - Klaus me encarou e eu bufei.

\- NOSSA FILHA! - Gritei, o olhando - E além disso, eu já dei uns tapas nela. - Contei, suspirando.

\- Então se você já a puniu para que precisa de mais? - Klaus perguntou, me olhando com um sorriso irônico.

\- Eu não dei nem três tapas no bumbum dela, Klaus, aquilo nem pode ser chamado de punição. - Revirei os olhos, o olhando - E Hope precisa ser disciplinada da maneira correta. - Continuei, séria.

\- Não vai acontecer. - Klaus teimou e eu respirei fundo.

\- O que você sugere, então? - Perguntei mais calma e ele me olhou

\- Converse com ela e talvez tire alguma coisa que ela goste. - Klaus sugeriu e eu bufei.

\- A gente fez isso nos últimos seis meses, Klaus. - O olhei, irritada - E veja se adiantou alguma coisa... - Continuei, bufando.

\- Bater nela não é a solução, Hayley. - Klaus me olhou, se mantendo firme - E eu não quero ser igual ao meu pai. - Ele completou e eu suspirei. Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes. Então era por esse motivo que Klaus não concordava com o meu método de disciplina.

\- Nem se compare a aquele monstro. - O encarei, séria - Mikael era... - Suspirei, sem encontrar palavras que descrevessem aquele monstro e por um momento me senti mal. Será que Klaus pensava que o meu método de disciplina lembrava a Mikael? Antes que eu perguntasse isso a ele, Klaus me puxou e colocou a mão na minha nuca.

\- Eu sei que o jeito que você age com Hope é diferente, você a ama e Mikael, me odiava. - Klaus me olhou e eu me tranquilizei - Só que pra mim, ainda é difícil concordar com isso. - Ele suspirou, tirando a mão da minha nuca.

\- Eu entendo o seu lado, Klaus. - Dei um sorriso de leve, o olhando - Mas eu mantive Hope na linha durante todo esse tempo, usando esse método, por isso que pra mim isso é o mais óbvio a se fazer. - O olhei e ele acentiu.

\- Você fez um trabalho muito bom com a nossa filha, Hayley. - Klaus sorriu, me olhando - E eu só peço que tente o meu jeito uma última vez. - Ele pediu e eu suspirei.

\- Está certo, Klaus. - Concordei, o olhando - Vou usar o seu jeito uma última vez, mas dá próxima vez que Hope aprontar alguma coisa desse tipo... - O olhei, mas Klaus me cortou.

\- Você pode punir ela como bem entender. - Klaus falou, parecendo sincero - Eu não vou me meter, eu prometo. - Ele prometeu e eu acenti.

\- Tudo bem então... - Suspirei e o olhei - E quanto a Freya? - Perguntei, o olhando.

\- O que tem a minha irmã? - Klaus levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo confuso.

\- Você deveria se desculpar com ela. - Sugeri e ele bufou.

\- Porque eu deveria me desculpar com ela? - Klaus me olhou, bufando - É ela que anda escondendo as coisas de mim!

\- E talvez essa sua atitude, seja um dos motivos para ela esconder certas coisas de você. - Suspirei, séria.

\- Você acha que Freya está com medo da minha reação? - Ele perguntou e eu o olhei.

\- Só fale com ela, ok? - Pedi, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

\- Você está se saindo uma ótima conselheira. - Klaus sorriu e sem que eu esperasse, ele me puxou para um abraço - Obrigado pelo os conselhos, little wolf. - Ele me olhou, me dando um beijo rápido na bochecha e antes que eu falasse algo, Klaus me deu as costas e saiu de lá. Já eu, sorri sem conseguir esconder o sorriso e coloquei a mão na minha bochecha, surpresa pelo os novos sentimentos que estavam começando a nascer em mim.

 **A/N: Capítulo postado, espero que vocês gostem!**

 **O que acharam da menção a Davina? Achei legal lembrar dela, afinal ela foi muito importante na vida do Kol. E da travessura da Hope? Ela é bem pestinha, né? E do momento Klayley? Eles discutem por causa da Hope e da Freya, mas logo depois já estão se acertando.**

 **Agora falando do próximo capítulo... Vamos ter o Klaus se desculpando com a Freya e ela finalmente contando ao Klaus com quem ela está saindo. Além disso, vamos ter também a Hope expondo a Hayley o seu desejo de que ela fique com o seu papai. O que será que a nossa rainha vai responder?**

 **Beijos e até breve! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Novos sentimentos

**POV - Hayley**

Ainda pensando no beijo no rosto que Klaus havia me dado, me preparei para subir as escadas e suspirei, pronta para enfrentar uma certa garota travessa. Sério, de onde a Hope tira tantas ideias assim para aprontar? Nem eu que era um terror quando criança, pensava em coisas assim. O pior é que ela só tem 7 anos. Imagina quando ela for adolescente? Estou certa de que mesmo sendo uma híbrida, Hope ainda vai conseguir me deixar de cabelos brancos. Neguei com a cabeça, não querendo acreditar nisso e subi as escadas. Ao chegar lá, dei uma batidinha de leve na porta e entrei no quarto da minha filha. Sorri ao ver Hope sentada na cama, segurando o travesseiro e me aproximei, sentando na cama ao lado dela também.

\- Muito bem, mocinha... - Suspirei, a olhando por um momento - Vamos conversar. - Avisei e ela colocou o travesseiro do lado para me olhar.

\- Só conversar? - Ela perguntou, hesitante.

\- Só conversar. - Afirmei e Hope soltou um suspiro - Mas saiba que é a sua última chance. - Alertei e ela arregalou os olhos - Eu não vou tolerar mais esse tipo de comportamento, afinal não foi essa a educação que eu te dei. - Continuei e ela me olhou - Você entendeu, Hope? - Perguntei, séria.

\- Entendi, mamãe. - Ela respondeu, acentindo com a cabeça rapidamente.

\- Você não pode brincar com a sua segurança assim, filha. - Comecei o sermão, a olhando - Você tem ideia do quanto a sua Tia Freya ficou desesperada? - A olhei e Hope desviou o olhar.

\- Eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito essa brincadeira com a Tia Freya. - Hope levantou a cabeça para me olhar, parecendo arrependida.

\- Então porque você fez? - Respirei fundo, a olhando.

\- Porque na hora me pareceu divertido. - Ela respondeu, sinceramente - E também porque eu queria mostrar para a Tia Freya que sou capaz de aprender feitiços avançados. - Hope continuou e eu suspirei.

\- Você pode até ser capaz. - Sorri de leve, a olhando - Mas você só tem 7 anos e é muito nova para aprender magias avançadas, isso tudo ainda é muito perigoso para você, meu amor. - Expliquei, com calma.

\- O Tio Kol não acha isso! - Ela bufou, sem perceber que ela tinha acabado de entregar Kol.

\- Foi bom você ter citado o nome do seu Tio Kol, porque ele é o próximo que eu vou ter uma conversinha. - Bufei, irritada. Eu já falei mil vezes para Kol não ensinar feitiços avançados para a Hope.

\- Por favor, mamãe, não briga com ele. - Ela pediu, me olhando - Ele só me ensinou, porque eu prometi que não ia fazer nada demais com isso. - Hope confessou e eu respirei fundo. A sorte dela é que eu tinha concordado com Klaus que ia tentar o jeito dele uma última vez, porque Hope realmente estava precisando de um corretivo de verdade.

\- Quer dizer que você enganou o seu Tio Kol também? - Perguntei e Hope acentiu. Ótimo, a minha filha tinha mentido e manipulado, e eu não poderia fazer nada em relação a isso dessa vez. Quando eu falo para Klaus e Kol que eles a estão estragando, eu que sou a chata.

\- Pelo o jeito, você vai ter que pedir desculpas para mais alguém então. - Falei, respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma.

\- O problema é que o Tio Kol vai ficar decepcionado comigo... - Hope me olhou, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Você vai ter que aguentar as consequências. - Mas no fundo, eu sabia que Kol não ia ficar chateado com ela por mais de dez minutos. Ele adora Hope. As vezes é mais babão até que o próprio Klaus.

\- Mas mamãe... - Hope choramingou. Ela detestava que Kol ficasse chateado com ela. Mesmo que fosse só por dez minutos.

\- Não tem mais, nem menos, Hope. - A olhei, com um semblante sério.

\- Isso é uma droga. - Ela reclamou e ao perceber o que tinha falado, ela me olhou com medo da minha reação.

\- Olha o respeito! - A repreendi, me segurando para não dar uma lição nela agora mesmo. Desde quando ela falava esse tipo de palavra?

\- Desculpa, mamãe. - Hope se desculpou, com aquela carinha que me fazia amolecer e eu suspirei, me acalmando e ficando em silêncio. Na verdade, eu estava é pensando em um castigo adequado para dar a ela.

\- Você vai ficar em casa o final de semana inteiro. - Decidi, depois de alguns minutos e Hope me olhou - Você não vai poder brincar com o seu Tio Kol, não vai poder ter aulas com a sua Tia Freya e não vai pensar em passear com o seu pai. - Terminei e ela mexeu os lábios protestando.

\- Isso é muito ruim, mamãe. Eu vou morrer de tédio! - Ela reclamou, bufando.

\- Você merece e sabe disso. - Afirmei, séria - Além do mais, você devia agradecer por ser só isso. - Completei e Hope pensou por um momento, antes de me olhar.

\- Então ta, né? - Hope me olhou vencida e eu sorri. Ela sabia que no fundo, o castigo não era tão ruim assim. Até porque se dependesse só de mim, com certeza iríamos resolver isso de outra maneira.

\- Você sabe que eu não gosto de te castigar, mas as vezes, é preciso. - Falei, a puxando para o meu colo e Hope me olhou - Eu te amo, sua encrenqueira. - Sorri, acariciando o rosto da minha pequena e ela ríu.

\- Eu também te amo, mamãe. - Hope sorriu, mostrando os dentinhos - E eu acho que eu prefiro esse castigo do que o outro. - Ela comentou, dando de ombros - A sua mão é muito pesada! - Hope afirmou e eu soltei uma gargalhada, sem conseguir me conter.

\- Por isso que você deve se comportar sempre, certo? - Mexi no nariz dela, ainda rindo.

\- Certo. - Hope concordou, dando um sorrisinho - Mamãe... - Ela me olhou, depois de um tempo em silêncio como se quisesse falar algo.

\- O que foi, querida? - Levantei as sobrancelhas, a olhando.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Hope encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, parecendo que estava com medo de fazer a pergunta.

\- Não precisa ter medo de me perguntar nada, meu amor. - Sorri e era verdade. Eu jamais ficaria brava com Hope por ela me perguntar as coisas. Ela podia me perguntar o que ela quisesse. Eu sou a mãe dele e estou aqui para responder qualquer dúvida dela.

\- É sobre o papai. - Hope sorriu de canto e eu a olhei. O que será que Hope quer me perguntar sobre Klaus?

\- Pode perguntar, querida. - Incentivei, lhe dando um sorriso.

\- Você gosta do papai? - Hope perguntou de uma vez, o que fez eu ter uma crise de tosse - Você ta bem, mamãe? - Ela me olhou, enquanto eu tentava parar de tossir.

\- Eu to ótima, meu amor. - A olhei, parando de tossir. De onde ela tirou isso? Não que não seja verdade, quer dizer, as coisas com Klaus é complicado. Apesar disso, nesses últimos seis meses estamos nós dando muito bem e eu posso dizer que sim: Eu gosto dele. Eu só não entendi em que sentido minha filha me perguntou isso. Pensando nisso, respirei fundo e olhei para Hope. - É claro que eu gosto do seu pai, querida. - Respondi, sendo sincera - Até porque foi ele que me deu o meu bem mais precioso. - Completei, sorrindo e enchendo o rosto de Hope de beijos, fazendo minha filha gargalhar.

\- Para, mamãe! - Hope pediu, ainda rindo, fazendo eu parar de beijá-la - E não é nesse sentido que eu perguntei. - Ela lamentou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

\- Como assim não é nesse sentido? - A olhei, sem entender.

\- É que eu queria saber se você gosta do papai como... - Ela pensou por um momento, provavelmente tentando encontrar palavras para o que ela queria me dizer - Como o Tio Kol gosta da Davina. - Hope continuou e eu a olhei. Como ela sabia da Davina?

\- Quem te contou da... - Eu ia perguntar como ela sabia da Davina, mas Hope me interrompeu.

\- Eu vi a foto dela no quarto do Tio Kol. - Ela respondeu, rapidamente - Mas não muda de assunto, mamãe. - Hope pediu, o que fez eu rir - Você gosta do papai como o Tio Kol gosta da Davina? - Ela insistiu e eu suspirei. O que eu ia responder, afinal? Nem eu sabia a resposta dessa pergunta.

\- É complicado, filha. - Tentei desconversar e Hope bufou.

\- Não é complicado. - Ela teimou e eu rí com o jeitinho dela - O papai não é lindo? - Hope perguntou e eu sorri.

\- Ele é. - Concordei, dando um sorriso ao me lembrar de Klaus. É, ele realmente é lindo.

\- Então porque você não fica com ele, mamãe? - Hope me olhou e eu suspirei. Como eu ia explicar essas coisas a ela?

\- Tem coisas que é muito difícil para você entender, querida. - Afirmei, querendo encerrar o assunto.

\- Mas o papai te olha de um jeito tão lindo. - Hope fez um biquinho e eu a olhei. Ele olha? Como assim Klaus me olha desse jeito e eu não percebi?

\- Porque você diz isso, Hope? - Perguntei, a olhando. Eu sei que eu não deveria dar corda pra ela, mas não posso negar que fiquei curiosa.

\- Porque o papai sempre te ouve e segue os seus conselhos, já com as outras pessoas, o papai é mais... - Ela me olhou, procurando uma palavra para definir o pai dela.

\- Difícil? - Rí e ela acentiu, me olhando.

\- Eu acho que você poderia fazer o papai feliz. - Hope falou, de repente - Ele gosta de você e eu acho que você também gosta dele, mamãe. - Ela completou e eu sorri. Eu nunca pensei a respeito disso. Aconteceu tantas coisas, mas sim, apesar de tudo, eu amo o Klaus. Eu só ainda não sei de que forma. Sem contar, que ainda tem Elijah. Isso é tão complicado.

\- Vou pensar sobre isso, meu amor. - Falei, não querendo decepcionar ela, mas a verdade é que talvez eu realmente pensasse sobre isso. Eu não posso negar que o beijo que Klaus me deu no rosto a alguns minutos atrás, me fez sentir algo diferente. Mas eu jamais admitiria isso em voz alta para alguém.

\- Obrigada, mamãe! - Hope agradeceu, se jogando nos meus braços com alegria. Sorri e a abracei forte, percebendo o tanto que ela tava feliz. Sabe... Fazer ela feliz, me faz feliz também. Então talvez ficar com Klaus não fosse uma ideia tão absurda assim. Talvez.

 **POV - Klaus**

Hayley evoluiu tanto nesses últimos 5 anos. Quando eu me sacrifiquei pela a minha família e pedi para ela cuidar de Hope, ela era apenas uma adolescente, aprendendo a ser mãe. E agora, ela é uma mulher feita, mesmo só tendo vivido pouco mais de 25 anos. Minha little wolf cresceu e talvez algo em relação a ela, também esteja começando a crescer dentro de mim. Sorri, negando com a cabeça e fui em direção ao quarto de Freya. Eu realmente estava precisando falar com ela.

\- Posso falar com você? - Perguntei, parando em frente ao quarto dela que já estava com a porta aberta.

\- Se eu responder que não, vai adiantar? - Freya me olhou e eu sorri, sem me conter. Era incrível como Freya demonstrava ter um temperamento parecido com o meu quando estava com raiva, mesmo tendo convivido comigo tão pouco tempo.

\- Receio que não. - A olhei e Freya revirou os olhos, retribuindo o sorriso.

\- Irmã... - Comecei, me sentando ao lado dela - Eu queria te pedir perdão. - Suspirei e ela me olhou.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu irmão? - Freya levantou as sobrancelhas e eu soltei uma gargalhada - É sério, Niklaus. Desde quando você pede desculpas? - Ela perguntou e eu parei de rir.

\- Desde quando essa pessoa é importante pra mim. - Respondi, sinceramente.

\- Niklaus... - Freya me olhou, parecendo surpresa por eu ter dito isso.

\- Freya, você é minha irmã. - Sorri, a olhando - É meu sangue, eu me preocupo com você, então é claro que você vai ser sempre muito importante para mim. - Completei e ela me olhou.

\- Obrigada por me dizer isso. - Freya agradeceu, me dando um sorriso.

\- É a verdade. - Afirmei, segurando a mão dela - Por isso, eu quero te dizer que não importa o que esteja acontecendo com você, eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui. - A olhei e minha irmã suspirou.

\- Não está acontecendo nada, irmão. - Freya falou, suspirando - Eu só... - Ela me olhou, mas eu a cortei.

\- Está com medo da minha reação? - Perguntei, soltando a mão dela e ela acentiu - Hayley me disse exatamente isso. - Confessei, rindo.

\- Hayley é uma mulher inteligente. - Minha irmã ríu e eu concordei - Mas eu vou tentar te dizer o que está acontecendo mesmo assim. - Ela ficou séria e eu suspirei - Niklaus, eu estou namorando. - Freya confessou e eu a olhei.

\- Com quem? - Perguntei, ficando sério. Eu não ia deixar minha irmã namorar com alguém que fizesse mal a ela.

\- Com a Keelin. - Peraí, minha irmã está namorando uma mulher? Não que eu seja contra isso, mas eu nunca pensei que Freya estivesse namorando com uma lobisomem.

\- Como... - Eu ia perguntar como isso aconteceu, mas Freya me interrompeu.

\- Foi logo depois dela ter salvado a gente. - Ela respondeu, me olhando - Acabamos ficando próximas e meio que isso acabou acontecendo. - Freya continuou e eu acenti - Está bravo? - Ela perguntou com receio.

\- Não. - A olhei e ela se surpreendeu - Na verdade, eu mesmo estou surpreso comigo por não ficar bravo com isso. - Confessei, soltando um suspiro.

\- Porque? - Ela perguntou, sem entender. Eu sempre tinha ciúmes dela e de Rebekah. Então realmente era uma surpresa, eu não ficar bravo dessa vez.

\- Porque Keelin ajudou Vincent e Hayley a nós salvar. - Suspirei, a olhando - E qualquer um que ajude a nossa família, não pode ser considerado uma ameaça. - Completei e ela sorriu.

\- Estou orgulhosa de você, irmão. - Freya me olhou, parecendo emocionada - Tenho certeza que a 5 anos atrás, você nunca diria isso. - Ela acariciou o meu rosto e eu sorri.

\- Talvez eu tenha mudado. - Dei um sorriso torto e ela ríu.

\- Ou talvez alguém tenha te mudado. - Ela me olhou e no mesmo momento, eu pensei em Hope, Hayley e Camille.

\- Pode ser. - Concordei, sorrindo.

\- E a sua vida amorosa, como está? - Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto e eu soltei uma risada.

\- É sério? - Levantei as sobrancelhas, ainda rindo.

\- É claro que é sério, irmão. - Freya revirou os olhos, parecendo séria.

\- Você sabe que ultimamente, eu só tenho me dedicado a minha filha. - A olhei, dando um sorriso de lado.

\- Eu sei, mas e a mãe dela? - Ela me olhou, se referindo a Hayley.

\- O que a Hayley tem a ver com isso? - Perguntei, a olhando.

\- Talvez ela tenha a ver com isso, mais do que você pensa. - Freya respondeu, para logo depois se levantar - Pensa nisso, irmão. - Ela sorriu, dando um beijo rápido na minha testa e saindo do quarto.

Já eu, me levantei da cama de Freya e sorri ao pensar sobre isso. Hayley e eu? Será?

 **POV - Hope**

Logo após que eu e mamãe conversamos sobre papai, eu acabei pegando no sono. Acordei horas depois com mamãe ao meu lado. Acho que ela acabou, dormindo um pouco comigo também. Ao perceber que eu tinha acordado, mamãe sorriu e colocou a mão no meu rosto.

\- Finalmente você acordou, sua dorminhoca. - Ela falou, acariciando o meu rosto.

\- Mas você também dormiu, mamãe. - Fiz um biquinho e mamãe ríu.

\- É verdade. - Mamãe concordou, ainda rindo - Só que agora é hora de levantar, pois já está quase na hora do jantar. - Ela avisou e eu bocejei.

\- O problema é que eu ainda estou com sono, mamãe. - Reclamei, coçando os meus olhos.

\- Depois você volta a dormir, meu amor. - Mamãe sorriu, me olhando - Primeiro você vai ter que se desculpar com o seu Tio Kol e depois você vai jantar, aí sim você pode voltar a dormir. - Ela continuou e eu suspirei. Era verdade. Eu ainda tinha que me desculpar com o meu Tio Kol.

\- O Tio Kol já chegou? - Perguntei, hesitante.

\- Já sim. - Mamãe respondeu, se levantando - Então é melhor, você se levantar e ir conversar com o seu Tio Kol logo. - Ela me olhou e eu me sentei na cama.

\- Eu preciso mesmo contar pra ele o que eu fiz? - Sorri, com a esperança de que ela desistisse de me obrigar a fazer isso.

\- É claro que precisa. - Mamãe me olhou, séria - Achei que isso não estivesse mais em discussão. - Ela afirmou e eu soltei um suspiro.

\- Ta bom, mamãe. - Bufei, negando com a cabeça - Eu faço isso. - A olhei, me levantando da cama.

\- Boa menina! - Mamãe ríu, dando um tapa de leve no meu bumbum.

\- Eu sempre sou uma boa menina, mamãe. - Dei um sorriso, o que fez mamãe soltar uma risada, antes de me olhar.

\- Eu estarei lá em baixo se você precisar, querida. - Mamãe sorriu, beijando a minha testa rapidamente e saindo do meu quarto.

Em seguida, eu respirei fundo, saindo do meu quarto e andei pelo os corredores do Complexo, até que comecei a ouvir vozes vindo do quarto do Tio Kol. Eram as vozes do Vincent e do Tio Kol. Olhei pra trás e vi que não tinha ninguém atrás de mim. Então, sem me conter, me aproximei da porta e comecei a escutar a conversa dos dois.

\- Vincent, essa não é a solução. - Tio Kol falou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas. Do que será que eles estavam falando?

\- Qual seria a solução então, Kol? - Ouvi Vincent dizer e esperei pela a resposta do meu Tio Kol.

\- Converse com ele, explique pra ele o tanto que a minha família mudou ao longo desses 5 anos. - Tio Kol o olhou e eu fiquei pensativa. O que a nossa família tinha a ver com isso?

\- Ele é o irmão mais novo da Cassie, Kol, aquela que foi possuída pela a sua mãe uma vez. - Vincent bufou, o olhando - E se eu não tomar providências, ele pode tentar te atacar outra vez. - O quê? Como assim alguém tentou atacar o meu Tio Kol?

\- Ele nem me atacou de verdade, Vincent, ele só queria que eu confessasse os meus segredos. - Tio Kol deu de ombros - Além disso, o moleque tem 10 anos e eu sou imortal. - Tio Kol abriu um sorriso e Vincent o olhou.

\- Não importa. - Vincent suspirou, o olhando - Se a gente não tomar providências com um moleque de 10 anos, como vamos impor respeito nessa nova era? - Eu concordo. Esse menino bobo merece pagar pelo o que ele fez com o meu Tio.

\- Eu sei, mas proibir o moleque de fazer magia por um ano, é um pouco de exagero. - Tio Kol afirmou, suspirando - Você não acha? - Eu não acho, Tio Kol!

\- Talvez seja, mas ele tem que entender que agora estamos trabalhando juntos, Kol. - Vincent sorriu, olhando para o meu Tio Kol - Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas todos vocês mudaram para melhor, até mesmo o Klaus. - Isso é verdade, por isso temos que ser respeitados. Não podemos ser atacados por um menino desses. Quem ele pensa que ele é?

\- E o Kol de hoje, não vai deixar você punir um menino de 10 anos desse jeito. - Tio Kol o olhou, com um semblante sério.

\- Está bem, Kol. - Vincent respirou fundo, o olhando - Mas pelo menos, um pedido de desculpas público tem que ter. - Só isso? Para alguém que atacou um Mikaelson? Isso é muito leve!

\- Isso eu posso aceitar. - Tio Kol sorriu e eu bufei.

Esse menino conspirou contra o meu Tio Kol, eu não vou deixar ele atacar a minha família assim e sair impune. Sem contar, que isso também poderia ser um pedido desculpas pelo o que eu aprontei hoje. É isso... Como um pedido de desculpas, eu mesma vou fazer esse bobão pagar!

 **A/N: Mais um capítulo postado para vocês, espero que gostem!**

 **O que acharam da conversa da Hope e da Hayley? E da conversa do Klaus e da Freya? O Klaus mudou bastante, não é? Vocês esperavam que ele fosse tão compreensível? Enquanto isso, como vocês puderam notar no capítulo, Klaus e Hayley estão começando a sentir algo diferente um pelo o outro... E a Hope? O que será que ela vai aprontar com esse menino? Nossa mini Klaus é uma diabinha de primeira, né? rs**

 **Beijos e até a próxima! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Recomeço

**POV - Klaus**

O fato de Freya ter me contado o que está acontecendo com ela, me deixou muito mais tranquilo. Normalmente, eu gosto de ter as coisas sobre o meu controle, mais é um pouco mais do que isso... Eu mantenho as coisas sobre controle para que ninguém da minha família se machuque. Certas ameaças, eles não conseguem ver, já eu consigo. Mas Keelin definitivamente não é uma ameaça. Ela ajudou a me salvar e apesar de todos os meus defeitos, eu agradeço quando eu sei que devo. Tomei um gole do meu uísque e olhei para Hayley que estava sentada ao meu lado na mesa de jantar. Estávamos esperando por Hope, que tinha sido obrigada por Hayley a pedir desculpas para o meu irmão, Kol, por ter manipulado ele. E apesar de Hayley ter ficado bastante irritada com isso, eu confesso que achei engraçado. Rí, ao pensar sobre isso, quando ouvi uns passos descendo a escada. Sem dúvidas, eram os passos da minha preciosa garotinha.

\- Boa noite, amor. - A olhei e Hope correu para me abraçar.

\- Pediu desculpas para o seu Tio Kol? - Hayley a olhou e Hope fez um biquinho.

\- Eu não consegui, mamãe. - Hope respondeu, a olhando - O Tio Kol estava conversando com o Vincent, não é educado interromper uma conversa. - Ela falou e eu sorri.

\- Você tem razão, princesa. - Concordei e Hayley me olhou de canto.

\- Tudo bem, mas amanhã você vai procurá-lo de novo para se desculpar com ele, ok? - Hayley falou e Hope acentiu.

\- Eu sei, mamãe. - Hope a olhou e Hayley sorriu, satisfeita - Papai, cadê a Tia Freya? - Ela perguntou, se virando para me olhar.

\- A sua Tia Freya saiu, amor. - Respondi, lhe dando um sorriso.

\- E você não está bravo? - Hope fez um carinha confusa e eu soltei uma risada.

\- Não estou não, princesa. - Afirmei e Hope sorriu.

\- Agora, será que podemos comer? - Hayley perguntou, me dando um sorriso. Eu sabia que ela tinha ficado satisfeita pela a atitude que tive com Freya.

\- Claro que podemos! - Sorri de volta e Hayley desviou o olhar.

Dito isso, chamei a senhora compelida que trabalhava para nós e ela nos serviu o jantar. Eu e Hayley não éramos muito fãs de comida, mas as vezes, comíamos alguma salada ou alguns legumes para dar o exemplo para Hope. Assim, jantamos em silêncio e alguns minutos depois, já tínhamos acabado de jantar.

\- Pelo jeito alguém está com sono. - Observei ao ver Hope bocejando.

\- Estou mesmo, papai. - Minha filha concordou, sorrindo de leve - Posso ir dormir? - Ela perguntou, olhando para mim e Hayley.

\- Pode sim, amor. - Respondi e vi Hope se levantar da cadeira.

\- Não se esqueça de escovar os dentes, querida. - Hayley a lembrou e Hope acentiu.

\- Boa noite, mamãe. - Hope foi até Hayley e a abraçou - Boa noite, papai. - Hope falou, vindo até mim e me abraçando também.

\- Quer que eu te conte uma história hoje? - Perguntei e Hope negou com a cabeça.

\- Não precisa, papai, eu estou muito cansada. - Ela sorriu e eu acenti, beijando o rosto dela para logo depois ela deixar a sala e subir as escadas.

\- Então você se acertou com a sua irmã? - Hayley perguntou, ao ver que Hope já não estava mais entre nós.

\- Digamos que eu tentei seguir o seu conselho. - Respondi e ela sorriu.

\- Acho que você fez muito bem. - Ela comentou e eu soltei uma risada.

\- Pouco convencida você, não é? - A olhei e Hayley riu.

\- Talvez um pouco. - Ela concordou, antes de soltar um suspiro.

\- O que foi? - Perguntei, ao notar que Hayley estava com um ar pensativo.

\- Nada, é bobeira minha. - Hayley sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

\- Me diz. - Pedi e a mãe da minha filha suspirou, me olhando.

\- É a Hope. - Ela falou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas - É que ela me disse umas coisas hoje. - Hayley complementou e eu a olhei.

\- O que ela disse? - Perguntei, interessado.

\- É que... - Hayley faz uma pausa, corando por um momento - A Hope me perguntou se eu gosto de você de um jeito mais... - Ela me olhou e eu a interrompi.

\- Romântico? - Sorri e ela acentiu.

\- Eu acho que a nossa filha quer que a gente fique juntos. - Hayley comentou, dando um sorriso de lado - Coisa de criança. - Ela completou, desviando o olhar.

\- Engraçado... - Comentei, a olhando.

\- O que é engraçado? - Hayley se virou para me olhar e eu ri.

\- É que a Freya meio que insinuou a mesma coisa na nossa conversa. - Respondi e ela me olhou.

\- Isso é bem doido. - Hayley falou, soltando uma risada nervosa.

\- Eu não acho. - Rebati, a olhando.

\- Porque não? - Ela me encarou com a respiração pausada.

\- Porque talvez, elas tenham razão. - Sorri e Hayley levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Como assim? - Hayley me olhou, não entendendo aonde eu queria chegar.

\- Talvez... - Sorri, me aproximando dela - Talvez, nós poderíamos tentar. - A olhei com o meu rosto bem perto do dela.

\- Klaus, isso não faz o mínimo sentido. - Hayley me olhou, mas não afastou os nossos rostos.

\- E quem disse que isso precisa fazer algum sentido? - Rebati, dando um sorrisinho e fazendo a minha boca ficar bem perto da dela.

\- É melhor deixar isso para lá, Klaus. - Hayley me olhou, se afastando de mim e se levantando da cadeira - Você não precisa fazer essas coisas porque a Hope quer. - Ela afirmou, pronta para dar as costas, mas eu me levantei e a puxei pelo o braço.

\- Eu não estou fazendo isso porque a Hope quer. - A encarei, sério - Eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero. - Completei e antes que eu tomasse qualquer outra atitude, Hayley me beijou.

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que eu a beijei que eu já nem me lembrava o tanto que o beijo de Hayley era bom. De todas as mulheres que eu já fiquei nesses mil anos, nenhuma me fazia sentir essa tensão que eu sentia com Hayley. Ela é incrível. Eu poderia beijar ela durante horas. Então, sem conseguir conter os meus instintos, eu a coloquei contra a mesa de jantar e apertei as suas coxas, dando uma pausa no beijo para encará-la.

\- Klaus... - Hayley me olhou, ofegante - A Hope está em casa. - Ela me lembrou e eu respirei fundo. É, realmente, a Hope não poderia ver os pais dela nessa situação.

\- Vamos para o meu quarto então. - Sugeri e Hayley acentiu, antes de eu colar os meus lábios no dela. Enquanto eu a beijava, subimos as escadas do Complexo e logo chegamos ao meu quarto. Chegando lá, eu deitei ela na cama e sussurrei no ouvido dela: ''Hoje você vai ser minha, little wolf.'' Ao ouvir isso, Hayley sorriu e eu a beijei novamente. Pelo o jeito, a nossa noite seria longa.

 **POV - Hope**

Eu sei que eu não devia ter mentido para o meu papai e para a minha mamãe, mas é que eu realmente preciso me vingar desse garoto que conspirou contra o meu Tio Kol. Ninguém conspira contra a minha família e saí ileso. Ninguém. Além disso, eu posso usar essa minha pequena vingança como um pedido de desculpas para o Tio Kol. Com isso, ele não vai ficar decepcionado comigo quando eu contar que menti para ele. Suspirei e olhei em volta do meu quarto, pensando em uma maneira de sair do Complexo. Tio Kol e Tia Freya não estão em casa, mas mamãe e papai sim. Como eu vou sair daqui sem que eles percebam? Melhor eu esperar alguns minutos antes de tentar sair, até porque mamãe e papai sempre acabam vindo me dar um beijo de boa noite. Respirei fundo, me deitando na cama e esperei... Estava quase dormindo, quando percebi que já tinha passado uma hora. Que estranho. Porque papai e mamãe não vieram aqui hoje? Que seja, eles devem estar ocupados... E se eles estão ocupados, eu posso sair sem que eles percebam. Rí ao pensar nisso e saí em silêncio do meu quarto. Ao ver que não tinha ninguém do corredor, fui em direção as escadas e desci elas devagar. Já na sala, dei mais uma olhada em volta e notei que o Complexo estava completamente em silêncio. Ótimo. Assim, ninguém vai notar que eu saí. Sorri, esfregando as minhas mãos uma na outra e saí do Complexo. Fiquei parada em frente a entrada do Complexo por um instante, observando as ruas. Ao ver que tudo estava tranquilo, comecei a andar pela as ruas de New Orleans com cautela, afinal eu poderia encontrar alguém da minha família a qualquer momento. Soltei um suspiro, sem querer pensar nisso e continuei a andar. Quando virei a rua, vi o Tio Kol de longe conversando com o Vincent e alguns bruxos. O que estava acontecendo? Antes que eu raciocinasse, senti alguém me puxando para o beco. Me virei, pronta para atacar o desconhecido, quando vi que era um menino. E ele nem parecia muito velho.

\- Garota burra. - O menino xingou, me olhando - Por sua culpa, quase que eles me acham. - Ele reclamou e eu franzi o cenho.

\- Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de burra, seu bobão? - O olhei, irritada.

\- Sou Stanley. - Ele respondeu, de um jeito arrogante - E você pirralha, quem é? - Stanley perguntou e eu bufei ao ouvir ele me chamar de pirralha.

\- Sou Hope Mikaelson. - Respondi e ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o meu nome - E o meu pai é o rei dessa cidade, sendo assim, eu sou a princesa. - Completei, esperando que ele demonstrasse o mínimo de respeito por mim.

\- Eu não estou nem aí para você e para o seu pai. - Stanley revirou os olhos, me olhando - Na verdade eu espero que todos os Mikaelson voltem para um caixão. - Ele continuou, me dando um sorriso irônico.

\- Seu... Seu idiota! - Cerrei os dentes, o xingando.

\- Que grande ofensa. - Ele soltou uma gargalhada e me olhou. Peraí, eu acho que é esse mesmo bobão que conspirou contra o meu Tio Kol. - O que você está olhando? - Stanley perguntou, dando um sorrisinho.

\- Foi você que conspirou contra o meu Tio Kol. - Acusei, o olhando.

\- Eu mesmo. - Stanley não negou, o que fez eu levantar as sobrancelhas - Ele não é o santo que todos pensam, eu só queria que ele confessa-se os seus segredos. - Ele ríu, dando de ombros.

\- O meu Tio Kol mudou. - Afirmei, séria.

\- E o coelhinho da páscoa existe. - Ele rebateu, o que fez eu apontar as minhas mãos para ele e usar a minha magia para dar uma tremenda dor de cabeça nele - Para com isso, garota! - Stanley pediu, segurando a cabeça.

\- Só quando eu te levar de volta para o meu Tio Kol. - Sorri, ainda fazendo ele sentir dor de cabeça.

\- Eu vou com você, mas por favor para com isso. - Ele me olhou, parecendo que ia chorar - Isso ta doendo pra diabos. - Stanley fez uma careta e eu suspirei, ficando com dó e fazendo ele parar de sentir dor de cabeça. Mas assim que eu parei, ele se jogou para cima de mim.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntei, sentindo ele segurar os meus braços.

\- Eu te enganei, bruxinha. - Ele sorriu e eu tentei enfeitiça-lo outra vez, mas como ele estava segurando os meus braços, eu não consegui - E então, quem está no comando agora? - Stanley perguntou, me olhando com ironia.

\- Acho que eu. - Uma voz falou, antes de segurar eu e Stanley pelo o pescoço, um com cada mão - Vamos, coloque as algemas neles, assim eles não vão poder fazer magia. - A mulher ordenou e logo eu senti um homem colocando as algemas em mim - Agora, crianças, vocês vão vir com a Titia Sofya aqui. - Ela sorriu, puxando eu e Stanley pelo o braço. É impressão minha ou mulher está sequestrando a gente? Meu Deus, o que será que ela vai fazer?

 **POV - Hayley**

Acordei com Klaus ao meu lado. E sim, eu ainda não acredito que transei com Klaus. Depois de todo esse tempo, eu não pensava que isso fosse acontecer de novo, mas aconteceu e o pior é que foi ainda melhor do que da primeira vez. E agora como vai ser? Droga, eu realmente não sei o que eu faço. Neguei com a cabeça e olhei para o pai da minha filha que ainda dormia ao meu lado. Bom, é melhor eu me levantar, antes que alguém acorde e perceba o que aconteceu. Suspirei e me preparei para me levantar, quando senti alguém segurando o meu braço.

\- Bom dia, little wolf. - Klaus falou, ainda segurando o meu braço - Onde você vai? - Ele perguntou, soltando um pequeno bocejo.

\- Bom dia. - Sorri de leve, o olhando - E respondendo a sua pergunta, vou me levantar antes que alguém veja a gente. - Afirmei e ele soltou o meu braço, parecendo ter ficado chateado com a minha resposta.

\- Qual o problema de alguém ver a gente? - Klaus bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- O problema é que isso vai ser um pouco complicado para a Hope. - Respondi e ele ríu.

\- Eu discordo. - Klaus sorriu de lado e me olhou - Aposto que a nossa filha ia adorar saber que passamos essa noite juntos. - Ele completou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

\- Você não vai contar pra ela, vai? - O olhei, bufando - Klaus, a nossa filha tem 7 anos, a gente não pode falar pra ela que simplesmente transamos. - Complementei e ele se levantou, mudando o seu olhar.

\- Então pra você, é isso? - Ele perguntou, sério - Pra você, o que aconteceu ontem foi só mais uma noite? - Klaus me olhou, parecendo chateado.

\- E para você o que foi? - Rebati, me levantando também e ficando na defensiva.

\- Para mim foi a chance de um recomeço! - Klaus afirmou, o que fez eu ficar paralisada.

\- Como assim recomeço? - Arregalei os olhos, sem entender o que ele estava querendo me dizer.

\- Sabe, Hayley, eu tive muitos amores nesses mil anos... - Ele começou, me olhando - Mas com nenhum desses amores, eu tive a possibilidade de construir uma família. - Klaus complementou, soltando um suspiro.

\- Aonde você ta querendo chegar? - O olhei, ainda não entendendo o raciocínio dele.

\- A mais ou menos 5 anos atrás, eu vi você e Jackson pela a janela. - Ele me olhou e eu fechei os olhos a menção do nome de Jack - Vocês estavam felizes e a Hope estava lá no berço com vocês. - Klaus continuou e eu suspirei ao ouvir o relato dele - Eu invejei aquilo e eu queria aquilo pra mim. - Ele completou e mesmo sem eu querer, eu deixei algumas lágrimas caírem.

\- Klaus, eu não sei... - Eu ia falar que não sabia o que dizer, mas ele me cortou.

\- Apenas me diga se você ainda tem sentimentos por mim, mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz. - Klaus me olhou e eu me aproximei, colocando a mão no rosto dele.

\- É como Rebekah uma vez me disse. - O olhei, acariciando o rosto dele - Mesmo quando eu te odeio, eu ainda te... - Sorri, fazendo uma pausa e Klaus, sem conseguir se conter, me beijou. As nossas línguas trabalhavam juntas e pra mim, mesmo isso sendo tão estranho ao mesmo tempo era incrivelmente bom. Mas Hope pode estar acordando e ela definitivamente, não pode ver a gente assim. - Klaus, a Hope pode estar acordando. - Avisei e ele sorriu.

\- Você tem razão. - Ele concordou, colocando a mão na minha nuca e encostando a testa dele na minha.

\- É melhor, eu ir acordá-la, enquanto você compeli o funcionário da padaria para vir fazer panquecas para a nossa filha. - Rí e ele se afastou, levantando as sobrancelhas para me olhar.

\- Como você sabe? - Klaus perguntou, espantado.

\- Eu sei de quase tudo, Klaus. - O olhei e ele sorriu, mas a verdade é que uma certa manhã, eu vi Klaus saindo bem cedo e voltando com um homem para o Complexo, provavelmente para fazer as panquecas de Hope. Era óbvio que ele compelia alguém. Ninguém nessa casa sabe cozinhar algo decente.

\- E porque você nunca reclamou? - Ele me olhou, sorrindo, afinal eu sempre reclamava quando ele mimava demais Hope.

\- Certas coisas, eu tento deixar passar. - Respondi e Klaus ríu, antes de eu dar as costas pra ele e ir para o quarto da nossa filha.

Porém, quando eu puxei as cobertas de Hope, eu apenas vi um monte de travesseiros espalhados pela a cama dela. Porque ela fez isso? Respirei fundo, começando a me desesperar e fui verificar os outros cômodos da casa para ver se Hope não estava fazendo nenhuma brincadeira, mas infelizmente não. Hope realmente não estava aqui. Eu não acredito que ela teve a coragem de sair escondido da gente. Ainda mais de noite. Caramba, aonde foi que essa garota se meteu?

 **A/N: Está aí, gente. Mais um capítulo postado para vocês!**

 **O que acharam do capítulo? Finalmente Klaus e Hayley ficaram juntos. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da maneira que foi desenvolvida a relação deles. Tentei lembrar de alguns momentos na terceira temporada, que senti eles demonstrando sentimentos um pelo o outro. E eu até queria fazer a cena hot deles, mas como essa história é mais focada em como o Klaus está aprendendo a ser pai, eu deixei pra lá. Mas se vocês quiserem, quando acabar essa história, eu posso fazer uma one-shot Klayley bem hot!**

 **E a Hope? O que vai acontecer com ela? A Sofya é uma vampira mercenária que vai se envolver com o Marcel na quarta temporada, por isso achei que fazia sentido ela tentar chantagear os Mikaelson usando a Hope. E o Stanley? O que acharam do novo personagem? Eu inventei ele, porque achei que a Hope precisava de um amigo para aprontar certas coisas, afinal aqui na história só tinha ela de criança e o Stanley é quase da idade dela.**

 **Enfim, é isso aí. Beijos e até breve! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Eu confio em você

**POV - Hope**

Eu não fazia ideia de que lugar eu estava. Só sei que parecia um galpão abandonado. A mulher loira que disse que se chamava Sofya andava de um lado para o outro, cochichando com alguns homens que estavam com ela. Porque ela estava me prendendo aqui? O que ela ia fazer comigo? Bufei e olhei para Stanley, que estava preso ao meu lado. Que dro/ga, foi tudo culpa desse bobalhão. Se ele não tivesse segurado as minhas mãos, eu poderia facilmente me defender dessa tal de Sofya e voltar para a casa, antes que alguém notasse a minha falta.

\- Viu o que você fez? - Reclamei e ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

\- O que eu fiz, pirralha? - Ele sorriu e eu cerrei os dentes ao ouvir ele me chamar de pirralha.

\- Você segurou os meus braços e me impediu de fazer magia. - Respondi, irritada - Se você não tivesse feito isso, eu poderia deter essa tal de Sofya facilmente. - Completei e ele soltou uma gargalhada - Do que você está rindo, seu bobão?

\- De você. - Ele me olhou, ainda rindo - Até parece que uma pirralha igual a você ia impedir a gente de sermos sequestrados por vampiros. - É verdade, essa mulher era uma vampira. O que uma vampira queria comigo? Quase como se decifrasse o que eu estava pensando, Stanley disse:

\- Você é uma Mikaelson, então provavelmente deve ser mais uma pessoa querendo se vingar da sua mal/dita família. - Stanley sorriu e eu bufei - E eu provavelmente só estou aqui, porque estava com você. - Ele complementou, revirando os olhos.

Eu odeio ter que concordar com esse bobão, mas infelizmente o que ele ta pensando deve ser verdade. Mamãe uma vez me disse que papai já fez muitas maldades durante esses mil anos, então com certeza devemos ter milhares de inimigos espalhados pelo o mundo. Bom, não importa. Papai mudou. A minha família mudou. Ninguém merece sofrer mais. Eles já sofreram muito nesses últimos 5 anos. Suspirei e olhei para Stanley. Porque ele odiava tanto a gente?

\- Porque você odeia tanto a minha família? - Perguntei, sem me conter, depois de um momento em silêncio.

\- A sua família acabou com a minha família. - Ele respondeu, secamente.

\- Mas eu não entendo. - Bufei, o olhando - Me conta, por favor. - Pedi e ele suspirou.

\- Eu tenho uma irmã. - Stanley começou, me olhando - Cassie é o nome dela. - Ele continuou e eu o olhei.

\- É bonito o nome dela. - Falei e ele sorriu de lado.

\- É sim. - Ele concordou, antes de suspirar e continuar a história - A alguns anos atrás, a Cassie foi possuída pela a sua avó Esther. - Stanley contou e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- A minha avó possuiu a sua irmã? - Perguntei e ele acentiu - Como?

\- É uma coisa que os Originais conseguem fazer, eu não sei bem como é. - Ele respondeu, dando de ombros - O fato é que quando a sua avó finalmente saiu do corpo de Cassie, ela enlouqueceu e meio que foi mandada para um manicômio. - Stanley me olhou e eu suspirei.

\- E ninguém nunca tirou ela de lá? - Perguntei e ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Ninguém pode, aquele manicômio é amaldiçoado. - Stanley suspirou, me olhando - Quem entra lá, nunca mais pode sair. - Ele completou e eu fechei os olhos.

\- Eu sinto muito. - O olhei, sendo sincera.

\- Não sinta ainda. - Stanley sorriu de lado, me olhando - Porque as coisas começaram a piorar a partir daí. - Ele continuou e eu o olhei.

\- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei, interessada na história dele.

\- Depois que a Cassie se foi, as coisas pioraram na minha casa e minha mãe acabou ficando doente, então quando eu tinha 7 anos ela também se foi. - Ele contou, deixando cair algumas lágrimas dos olhos dele.

\- Stanley, eu... - Falei, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Com isso, o meu pai ficou cada vez mais louco. - Stanley me cortou, passando as costas da mão dele nos olhos dele com a intenção de limpar as suas lágrimas - Ele chega bêbado em casa quase todos os dias. - Ele fez uma careta, parecendo estar com nojo de se lembrar disso - E as vezes, ele... - Stanley me olhou, negando com a cabeça.

\- Ele te bate? - Perguntei e ele acentiu - Tudo bem, mamãe também me dá umas palmadas as vezes. - Sorri, querendo consolar ele.

\- Mas eu aposto que ela só te bate quando você dá motivos, não é? - Ele me olhou e eu acenti com a cabeça. Era verdade. Sempre que mamãe me punia, ela dizia o porque estava fazendo isso e depois ela também sempre me dizia o quanto me amava. - Já o meu pai... - Stanley fez uma pausa, para logo depois me olhar - Ele me bate sem motivo nenhum e ele sempre me diz que eu sou o bruxo mais inútil que ele já conheceu, além é claro de dizer frequentemente que tem vergonha de mim. - Ele continuou, começando a cair lágrimas dos olhos dele novamente - E as vezes, eu acho que ele me odeia. - Stanley completou e eu senti vontade de chorar. Eu não consigo nem pensar o que eu ia sentir, se um dia papai ou mamãe fizessem isso comigo. Isso é horrível.

\- Eu acho que eu entendo o seu ódio por minha família, afinal. - Afirmei e ele me encarou, com os olhos ainda cobertos de lágrimas.

\- Eu só queria mostrar para o meu pai que eu não sou tão inútil. - Stanley confessou, me olhando - Eu achei que se eu fizesse algo contra o Kol, que é um Mikaelson, eu ia conseguir demonstrar o meu valor para o meu pai. - Ele me olhou e eu soltei um suspiro. Então, ele só conspirou contra o meu Tio Kol para demonstrar algo para o pai? É isso? Agora eu é que estou me sentindo mal por ter sentido raiva desse menino. Ele não merece nada disso que está acontecendo com ele.

\- Nós vamos sair daqui. - O olhei e ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Talvez... - Stanley pensou por um momento, antes de me olhar - Eu prefira ficar aqui do que voltar e encarar o meu pai, depois do meu fracasso. - Ele sorriu levemente, querendo demonstrar confiança, mas eu sabia que ele estava com medo.

\- Talvez eu concorde com você. - Falei e Stanley levantou as sobrancelhas - É que eu meio que fugi de casa para tentar encontrar o bobão que conspirou contra o meu tio. - Confessei e ele ríu - Mamãe com certeza deve estar bem irritada comigo a essas horas. - Suspirei e Stanley sorriu de lado.

\- Então nós dois estamos em maus lençóis, bruxinha. - Ele me olhou e eu concordei, sorrindo também.

\- Vejo que vocês estão se dando muito bem, crianças... - A tal da Sofya falou, se aproximando de mim e de Stanley.

\- O que você vai fazer com a gente? - Stanley perguntou, a encarando.

\- Por enquanto nada, a menos que os Mikaelson e o regente cooperem comigo. - Ela respondeu, dando um sorriso cínico.

\- Ninguém vai cooperar com você. - A olhei, com raiva - O meu papai e a minha mamãe vão te achar e vão te... - Eu ia falar que o meu papai e a minha mamãe iam queimar ela viva, mas ela me interrompeu.

\- Hope Mikaelson. - Ela sorriu, se abaixando para ficar da minha altura - Eu jamais ia pensar que uma garotinha de apenas 7 anos ia ter tanto do rei e da rainha, você é realmente uma mistura dos seus pais. - Sofya observou, colocando a mão no meu queixo.

\- Não toque nela. - Stanley a encarou, franzindo o cenho. Peraí, ele estava me defendendo?

\- Que bonitinho. - Sofya deu um sorriso irônico, tirando a mão do meu queixo - Parece que você arrumou um defensor, não é? - Ela me olhou de canto e sorriu para Stanley - E eu adoraria ficar aqui e conversar um pouco mais com vocês, mas infelizmente, eu preciso ligar para um velho amigo. - Sofya avisou, pronta para dar as costas para nós.

\- Sofya, quanto tempo você vai manter a gente aqui? - Stanley perguntou e ela se virou para olhá-lo.

\- Quanto tempo eu precisar, jovem cavalheiro. - Ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele - Agora, eu realmente preciso fazer uma ligação. - Sofya o olhou, começando a discar um número e colocando o seu celular na orelha - Olá, Josh, quanto tempo. - Ela falou, virando as costas e saindo de perto de nós.

Josh. Eu já ouvi esse nome antes. É claro... Foi o Josh que me ajudou quando eu fugi para New Orleans aquela vez. Como assim a Sofya conhecia o Josh? O Josh é bom. Eu me lembro dele. Ele cuidou de mim da última vez. Porque ele conhece essa mulher que me sequestrou? Será que eles são amigos? O que será que ta acontecendo?

 **POV - Klaus**

Hayley estava surtando e não que ela não tenha motivos: Hope fugiu no meio da noite e não voltou até agora. O pior é que já era de manhã. E se algo de ruim acontecer com ela? Não, eu não posso pensar nisso. Suspirei, olhando de canto para Hayley e disquei o número de Freya novamente. Felizmente, dessa vez, ela atendeu.

\- Freya, que bom que você atendeu. - Falei, aliviado e Hayley me olhou.

\- O que aconteceu, irmão? - Ela perguntou do outro lado da linha.

\- Hope sumiu. - Respondi, desesperado - Por favor, me ajude a encontrá-la. - Implorei, apertando o celular com força.

\- Estarei aí em dez minutos. - Freya prometeu e eu acenti, encerrando a chamada.

\- Freya, já está vindo! - Avisei, olhando para Hayley.

\- Klaus e se... - Hayley falou, mas eu a cortei, a puxando para um abraço.

\- Não vai acontecer nada com a nossa, filha. - Afirmei, a abraçando com força.

\- Porque ela saiu de noite desse jeito? - Ela me olhou com lágrimas nos olhos - Eu não entendo. - Hayley negou com a cabeça e eu coloquei a mão no rosto dela.

\- Eu não faço ideia, Hayley. - Respondi, secando as lágrimas do rosto dela.

\- O pior é que a Hope falou para a gente que estava cansada. - Hayley me olhou, mudando o seu semblante - Eu não acredito que ela teve a coragem de mentir desse jeito. - Ela bufou e eu vi que apesar dela estar muito preocupada, Hayley também estava muito irritada.

\- Não pensa nisso agora. - Suspirei, a olhando - O que importa agora é encontrar a nossa filha em segurança. - A olhei e ela acentiu.

\- Você tem razão. - Hayley concordou, antes de voltar a surtar - Que dro/ga, Klaus, eu quero a minha filha! - Ela falou, colocando a mão no rosto e voltando a chorar novamente.

\- Fica calma, Hayley. - Pedi, a abraçando novamente. Ela estava completamente surtada. Eu não acredito que Hope estava fazendo a gente passar por isso. Hayley sempre esteve certa. Hope precisa de limites.

\- Como eu posso ficar calma? - Ela me olhou, ainda chorando - A NOSSA FILHA SUMIU! - Hayley gritou e eu coloquei a mão na nuca dela, fazendo ela me olhar.

\- Ela vai ser encontrada. - A olhei, sério - Eu prometo. - Prometi e ela suspirou, para logo depois enterrar a cabeça no meu peito.

Ficamos assim durante um tempo, até que minutos depois, Freya chegou.

\- Que horas ela sumiu? - Freya perguntou, olhando para mim e para Hayley.

\- Na verdade, ela não sumiu. - Respondi, a olhando - Ela saiu a noite de casa por conta própria. - Complementei, bufando.

\- O problema é que ela não voltou até agora. - Hayley a olhou, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

\- Eu vou fazer um feitiço localizador. - Freya falou, suspirando - Nós vamos achar a minha sobrinha, custe o que custar. - Ela afirmou, indo para a sala que ela costumava fazer os seus feitiços. Eu e Hayley a acompanhamos.

Ao chegar lá, Freya colocou o mapa de New Orleans na mesa e olhou para mim e para Hayley.

\- Eu preciso do sangue de um de vocês. - Ela avisou e imediatamente eu peguei a faca.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso. - Olhei para Hayley e cortei a palma da minha mão, fazendo com que o meu sangue caísse no mapa que minha irmã havia colocado. Já, Freya olhou para nós e foi para trás da mesa para pronunciar as palavras do feitiço localizador.

\- Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras Sequita Saguínes Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. - Freya cantou o feitiço, antes de começar a tremer - Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras Sequita Saguínes Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. - Ela cantou o feitiço outra vez, mas de novo nada aconteceu.

\- Porque não está dando certo? - Hayley perguntou, se desesperando novamente.

\- Alguém está bloqueando o feitiço. - Freya respondeu, parecendo chocada.

\- O que isso significa? - Perguntei, com a respiração pausada.

\- Que alguém está com a Hope. - Freya me olhou, passando a mão na testa.

E antes que eu tomasse qualquer atitude, eu me movi para segurar Hayley, que tinha acabado de desmaiar. Hayley normalmente era forte, mas infelizmente ela tinha o mesmo ponto fraco que o meu: Hope.

 **POV - Kol**

Estava tudo preparado para o garoto se desculpar publicamente comigo, mas isso simplesmente não aconteceu. O garoto nem se quer apareceu. O pior é que além de não aparecer, ele sumiu. Procuramos por ele a noite toda e nada. Por isso, eu nem consegui voltar para o Complexo. Sem solução, eu e Vincent fomos obrigados a ir a casa dele. Só que a situação piorou ainda mais lá. O pai do garoto nem me deixou entrar e pareceu se irritar com o fato do filho não ter conseguido que eu confessasse os meus segredos. Agora Vincent estava conversando com o pai do garoto, que ao meu ver, não se importa nem um pouco com o filho. Sem contar, que ele fede a cachaça. Pobre garoto. Suspirei e continuei a esperar sentado em frente a porta da casa do garoto, quando senti alguém se aproximando. Ao me virar, sorri ao ver quem era. Era Josh, o melhor amigo de Davina.

\- Ei, Josh, acho que já faz um bom tempo que eu não te vejo. - Cumprimentei, acenando com a mão.

\- Kol, eu preciso falar com você! - Ele falou, parecendo sério.

\- Pode falar! - Sorri de leve, o olhando.

\- Aqui não. - Josh me olhou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas - É sério, Kol, isso é muito importante. - Ele complementou e eu suspirei, antes de seguir ele até um beco.

\- Olha, se for sobre Marcel... - Neguei com a cabeça, o olhando.

\- Não é sobre ele. - Josh deu de ombros, me olhando - Você sabe que mesmo eu sendo o braço direito dele, eu não concordei com o que ele fez nesses últimos 5 anos. - Ele suspirou e eu acenti.

\- Eu sei, Josh. - O olhei, sorrindo - Mas então, o que você tem de tão importante para me falar? - Perguntei, curioso.

\- É sobre Sofya. - Ele respirou fundo e eu o olhei, sem entender. O que aquela loira que aparentemente o Marcel pegava tem a ver com isso? Parecendo que tinha lido os meus pensamentos, Josh continuou. - Ela está com um garoto bruxo que tem mais ou menos uns 10 anos e... - Ele fez uma pausa, antes de me olhar - Ela também está com Hope. - Josh completou, fechando os olhos.

\- Como ela se atreve a sequestrar a minha sobrinha, eu vou... - Cerrei os dentes, mas Josh me interrompeu.

\- Nós vamos resgatá-los, Kol. - Ele afirmou, sério - Mas você precisa manter a calma. - Josh me olhou e eu respirei fundo.

\- Como vamos fazer isso? - Perguntei, depois de me acalmar.

\- Eles estão em um galpão abandonado, mas não podemos confrontá-los diretamente ou Hope e o garoto podem se... - Josh ia falar que eles podem se machucar, mas eu o cortei.

\- Certo, eu entendi. - Suspirei, o olhando - Qual é o plano, então?

\- Já que Sofya me chamou, eu vou entrar primeiro e vou ver como a situação lá dentro está. - Ele começou, me olhando - Dependendo de como estiver, eu te mando uma mensagem e você resolve as coisas lá dentro depois. - Josh terminou e eu fechei os olhos, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

\- Tira a Hope e o garoto de lá primeiro. - Pedi, o olhando - Eu não quero que a minha sobrinha veja certas coisas. - Expliquei e ele acentiu - Agora vamos. - Falei, me virando para sair dalí, mas Josh não me seguiu - O que foi? - Perguntei, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- É melhor você avisar a Hayley e o Klaus primeiro. - Ele me olhou e eu suspirei - Pelo o que a Sofya falou, ela está com a Hope desde ontem a noite, então eles devem estar bem desesperados. - Josh complementou e eu o olhei.

\- Desde quando você se preocupa com o fato do meu irmão estar desesperado? - O olhei, sem entender. Josh nunca gostou de Nik, afinal. Bom, eu não o culpo. O meu irmão costuma causar esse efeito nas pessoas, as vezes.

\- É porque eu vi o quanto Hayley ficou desesperada quando Hope veio para New Orleans, sem avisá-la. - Ele contou e eu fiquei confuso. Do que ele estava falando? - Peça para a pequena Hope contar essa história para você depois. - Josh me olhou e eu sorri. É claro. Isso deve ser só mais uma travessura que Hope aprontou, enquanto eu estava dormindo na minha eterna soneca de 5 anos.

\- Minha sobrinha é realmente um anjo. - Falei com ironia e Josh ríu - E eu entendo você se preocupar com Hayley, mas com Nik? - O olhei, levantando as sobrancelhas - Você mesmo já me disse que ele te dá medo! - Sorri e ele me olhou.

\- E ele me dá. - Josh concordou, o que fez eu rir - Mas eu acho que nenhum pai ou mãe devem sofrer com essa dor de não saber onde a sua filha está. - Ele completou e eu fiquei sério, antes de acentir.

\- Davina tinha razão. - Suspirei, dando um sorriso de lado - Você é um bom amigo, Josh. - O olhei, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

\- Ela também teria orgulho ao saber como você está agora. - Josh afirmou e eu sorri - Agora ligue logo para aquele demônio do seu irmão. - Ele falou e eu soltei uma gargalhada, antes de me virar e discar o número de Nik.

\- Até que enfim você retornou a ligação, Kol. - Nik atendeu, com um nervosismo na voz - A Hope sumiu. - Ele falou, parecendo desesperado.

\- Eu sei e eu já sei onde ela está. - Contei e meu irmão soltou um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha.

\- O Kol já descobriu onde a Hope está. - Ouvi Nik avisar, provavelmente para Freya e para Hayley - Agora me diga aonde é esse lugar, irmão. - Ele pediu e eu olhei para o lado. Eu não podia dizer a ele. Josh foi claro. Não podemos confrontar eles diretamente ou a Hope e o garoto podem se machucar.

\- Eu não posso, Nik. - Fechei os olhos, suspirando - Me deixe resolver isso sozinho. - Falei, esperando que ele concordasse comigo.

\- VOCÊ TA DE BRINCADEIRA, KOL? - Nik gritou do outro lado da minha linha.

\- Eu já tenho um plano traçado e se você for comigo as coisas podem não darem certo. - Expliquei, esperando que o meu irmão entendesse.

\- Se algo acontecer com a Hope... - Ele começou a ameaça, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Já sei, você enfia uma adaga em mim. - Cortei a ameaça dele, dando um sorriso irônico - Mas não se preocupe, se algo acontecer com a Hope, eu juro que eu mesmo enfio uma adaga em mim. - Jurei e ouvi Nik respirar fundo do outro lado da linha.

\- Por favor, Kol, traga ela em segurança para mim. - Meu irmão pediu e eu suspirei - Eu confio em você. - Ele afirmou e senti o meu peito se encher de coragem. Essa era uma das primeiras vezes que Nik falava isso para mim. - Não me decepcione. - Nik completou e eu acenti.

\- Eu não vou, irmão, eu prometo. - Prometi, antes de desligar o meu celular e olhar para Josh.

Agora mais do que nunca, eu tinha certeza de uma coisa: Eu ia resgatar a minha sobrinha e o garoto. Não importa quantas pessoas eu precise matar para isso!

 **A/N: Novo capítulo postado para vocês, espero que gostem!**

 **O que acharam da triste história do Stanley? E da aproximação dele com a Hope? Foi fofo, não é? Como a Sofya disse, parece que a Hope realmente ganhou um defensor. E o que vocês acharam da Hayley e do Klaus desesperados? E o Klaus consolando a Hayley e confiando no Kol? Será que o Kol vai conseguir salvar a sua sobrinha e o Stanley? Você vai descobrir tudo isso no próximo capítulo! rs**

 **Quanto a one-shot Klayley, ela vai rolar. Mas vai ser depois que essa história acabar. E bom, eu prometo que pretendo fazer algo bem quente ;)**

 **Beijos e até a próxima! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Resolvendo a situação

**POV - Freya**

Eu nunca tinha visto Niklaus e Hayley tão desesperados assim. Mas isso tinha motivo: Hope tinha sumido. Não que eu também não estivesse desesperada, só que diferentes deles, eu sei que Hope consegue ser muito esperta quando quer. Sem mencionar que se precisar, ela também sabe usar muito bem a sua magia, mesmo só tendo 7 anos. Ainda assim por sorte, Kol tinha acabado de ligar dizendo que sabia onde Hope estava, o que tranquilizou um pouco Niklaus, mas não Hayley. A mãe da minha sobrinha andava de um lado para o outro, quando o meu irmão resolveu se manifestar.

\- Por favor, Hayley, você precisa se acalmar. - Meu irmão suspirou ao olhar pra Hayley.

\- EU NÃO CONSIGO ME ACALMAR! - Hayley gritou, olhando para Klaus - A segurança da nossa filha depende do Kol. - Ela bufou, irritada - Você tem noção disso, Klaus?

\- Ei, Hayley, pode ir parando por aí. - Falei, séria - O Kol pode ser o que for, mas ele nunca colocaria a vida de Hope em perigo. - Completei e meu irmão virou a cabeça para me olhar. E era verdade. O Kol podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas se tinha uma pessoa por quem ele fazia de tudo nessa casa, essa pessoa era a Hope. Ele definitivamente amava a sua sobrinha e tenho certeza de que faria qualquer coisa para protege-lá. Assim como qualquer um de nós.

\- A Freya tem razão, Hayley. - Klaus soltou um suspiro, concordando comigo.

\- Eu sei. - Hayley acentiu, abaixando a cabeça - Eu só estou nervosa. - Ela tentou se explicar e Niklaus se aproximou dela.

\- Eu estou vendo, mas eu confio em Kol. - Niklaus afirmou, passando os braços envolta dela - E por isso, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai trazer Hope em segurança para nós. - Ele complementou, o que fez Hayley suspirar e encostar sua cabeça no peito dele. Peraí, o que eu perdi? Desde quando esses dois eram próximos desse jeito?

Ao ver o meu olhar de interrogação, Hayley corou por um momento e tirou a cabeça do peito de Niklaus, parecendo completamente sem graça pela a situação. Já o meu irmão simplesmente deu de ombros e sorriu em minha direção, como se dissesse ''É isso mesmo que você está pensando, irmã''.

\- Espero que o Kol traga aquela encrenqueira de volta logo. - Hayley comentou, claramente querendo mudar de assunto.

\- Eu também espero. - Concordei, suspirando - Aliás, como que a Hope conseguiu sair do Complexo a noite sem ninguém ter visto ela? - Olhei pra eles com uma careta. Eu sei que Hope tem uma mente para lá de brilhante, mas Hayley e Klaus sempre ficavam de olho nela, então era realmente estranho ela ter saído sem ninguém ter a visto.

\- Bom, acontece que... - Hayley me olhou, corando novamente.

\- Estávamos ocupados. - Meu irmão a interrompeu, dando um sorriso torto.

\- É uma longa história. - Hayley completou o raciocínio dele, parecendo estar constrangida.

\- Eu acho que entendo. - Acenti, tentando segurar o riso. Pelo que parece, meu irmão e Hayley tiveram uma noite pra lá de interessante ontem, o que fez eles estarem extremamente ocupados. E isso, justifica Hope ter saído sem ninguém ter visto.

\- Mas mesmo que a gente estivesse ocupados, Hope não podia ter saído. - Niklaus bufou, me olhando - Hayley a tinha colocado de castigo, ela deveria ter respeitado isso. - Ele complementou e Hayley o olhou, surpresa. Afinal, meu irmão sempre tentava livrar Hope dos seus castigos, mas hoje por incrível que pareça, ele parecia estar mais irritado com Hope do que Hayley.

\- Então o que vocês pensam em fazer quando Hope voltar? - Perguntei, olhando para Klaus e para Hayley.

\- No momento, eu só quero ter o meu bebê de volta. - Hayley respondeu, respirando fundo e passando a mão na testa.

\- Você vai ter. - Niklaus prometeu, olhando nos olhos dela - E depois vamos resolver esse assunto como se deve. - Ele afirmou, o que fez Hayley acentir, já eu soltei um longo suspiro. Pelo jeito, dessa vez meu irmão finalmente vai ser duro com a Hope. Bom, já não era sem tempo.

 **POV - Hope**

Porque a Sofya citou o nome do Josh? Não, não é possível... Ele nunca ia se juntar com essa mulher. Ela é malvada, já o Josh é uma boa pessoa. Eu me lembro dele. A menos que ela esteja falando de outro Josh. Enfim, é melhor eu não pensar nisso agora. Suspirei e olhei para Stanley que ainda estava preso ao meu lado. Que dro/ga, o que íamos fazer? Como que a gente vai escapar daqui? Então, sem me conter, comecei a puxar o meu braço, tentando fazer com que a algema se soltasse.

\- Não tente nada, bruxinha. - Stanley me aconselhou, se virando para me olhar - Isso só vai acabar machucando você. - Ele sorriu e eu bufei.

\- Obrigada pela a preocupação. - O olhei com ironia - Mas eu sei me cuidar. - Sorri, para logo depois voltar a puxar o meu braço com a intenção de que as algemas se soltassem.

\- Eu vi mesmo que sabe. - Ele rebateu com a mesma ironia, mas eu o ignorei. - Por favor, Hope, pare com isso. - Stanley insistiu e eu o olhei.

\- Porque você está tão preocupado comigo? - Perguntei, bufando - A alguns minutos atrás, você estava me chamando de pirralha e de burra. - Fiz um biquinho e ele riu.

\- E eu ainda te acho pirralha. - Stanley me olhou e eu revirei os olhos - Agora burra eu posso repensar, se você parar de fazer isso. - Ele falou e eu bufei, antes de voltar a ignorar ele e continuar a tentar me soltar das algemas - É sério, Hope, eu não quero que você se machuque. - Stanley confessou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas para olhar pra ele.

\- Desde quando você se preocupa comigo? - O encarei, sem entender.

\- Desde quando... - Stanley suspirou, fazendo uma pausa antes de me responder - Desde quando você foi a única que me ouviu. - Ele sorriu e nem de longe, ele parecia o menino arrogante que eu tinha conhecido a algumas horas atrás.

Eu ia responder ele, quando algo me chamou atenção. Sofya tinha acabado de voltar ao galpão e ela estava acompanhada de alguém. Meu Deus, era Josh. Então, ele era realmente amigo de Sofya. Será que ele quer me fazer mal também? Antes que eu raciocinasse sobre isso também, Josh acentiu para Sofya para logo depois vir na minha direção.

\- Finja que não me conhece, Hope. - Josh se abaixou para me olhar, dando uma olhada no meu pulso para ver se não estava machucado, felizmente, ele ainda não estava. - Em breve, eu vou tirar vocês daqui, mas por favor, não façam nada que atrapalhe isso. - Ele falou, olhando de lado para Stanley que fez uma cara de confusão. - Só confiem em mim. - Josh sorriu para a gente, para logo depois dar as costas para nós e ir na direção de Sofya.

\- Você o conhece? - Stanley me olhou, parecendo completamente confuso.

\- Sim, ele me ajudou uma vez. - Respondi, dando de ombros.

\- Espero que ele nos ajude então. - Ele falou, dando um sorriso para mim.

\- Eu também espero. - Devolvi o sorriso, antes de suspirar e abaixar a cabeça.

\- O que foi? - Stanley perguntou, me olhando - Você está com medo?

\- Mais ou menos. - O olhei, abraçando o meu corpo - Quer dizer... Eu acho que sim. - Confessei e ele me olhou.

\- Nada vai acontecer com você, Hope. - Stanley falou, com um olhar sério.

\- Como você sabe? - Me virei para olhá-lo e ele suspirou.

\- Porque eu farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para te proteger. - Ele me olhou e eu sorri, fazendo ele ficar vermelho por um momento.

\- Então somos amigos agora? - Perguntei, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio - Mamãe diz que os amigos protegem uns aos outros, então se você vai me proteger, você é meu... - O olhei, fazendo uma pausa. Eu não queria que ele me achasse uma criança boba. Eu posso ter 7 anos, mas sou muito inteligente.

\- Sou seu amigo. - Stanley completou, mas não se virou para me olhar.

\- Posso te chamar de Stan, então? - Sorri e ele pensou por um momento, fazendo uma careta.

\- Porque? - Ele perguntou, finalmente se virando para me olhar.

\- Porque toda hora você me chama de bruxinha e eu achei que eu devesse te dar um apelido também. - Expliquei e ele abriu um sorriso.

\- Você está certa. - Stanley concordou, sorrindo - E eu acho que eu gosto de Stan, bruxinha. - Ele completou e eu sorri, mostrando os meus dentes em um sorrisinho.

\- Olha que coisa fofa essas crianças, Josh. - Sofya comentou se aproximando de mim e de Stan, fazendo eu me virar para olhá-la. - Seria uma pena se eu tivesse que acabar com eles se os Mikaelson e o regente não fizerem o que eu quero. - Ela complementou, dando um sorriso irônico.

\- Vai com calma, Sofya. - Josh pediu, a olhando - Vamos entrar em contato primeiro e ver o que eles tem a dizer. - Ele sugeriu e ela acentiu, antes de dar de ombros e falar:

\- Aliás, é exatamente isso que vou fazer agora. - Sofya afirmou, sorrindo para mim e para Stan - Enquanto isso, fique de olhos neles por mim, Josh. - Ela o olhou, dando as costas para ele e nos deixando a sós com Josh e mais um homem.

Ao ver que Sofya tinha saído e tinha deixado apenas um homem cuidando da gente, Josh pegou o seu celular e digitou rapidamente, parecendo ter enviado uma mensagem para alguém. O homem ao perceber que Josh fez isso, olhou pra ele e disse:

\- Para quem você está enviado essa mensagem? - O homem o encarou, com uma expressão irritada.

\- Para um velho amigo. - Josh respondeu, dando um sorriso - Agora fechem os olhos, crianças. - Ele pediu e eu imediatamente obedeci. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer.

\- Caraca, que nojento! - Ouvi Stanley dizer. Com certeza, ele não tinha fechado os olhos.

\- Não posso deixar de concordar. - Josh riu e logo depois eu ouvi um barulho, provavelmente ele tinha jogado o corpo do homem do outro lado - Pode abrir os seus olhos agora, pequena Hope. - Ele falou e eu sorri, antes de abrir os olhos e sentir ele tirando as algemas do meu braço.

\- Josh, a Sofya ainda está lá... - Eu ia falar que a Sofya ainda estava lá fora, mas ele me interrompeu.

\- Não está mais. - Josh sorriu e eu levantei as sobrancelhas. Claro, era a audição de vampiro que ele tinha. Eu ainda não tinha isso no momento. Eu ainda só era uma bruxa.

\- Quem? - Ia perguntar quem tinha salvado a gente, mas sorri ao ver quem tinha acabado de aparecer na porta do galpão.

\- Oi, amor. - Tio Kol abriu um sorriso e eu sem me conter, me joguei nos braços dele, o abraçando com força.

 **POV - Kol**

Fazia um bom tempo que eu não fazia uma chacina como aconteceu hoje, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu prometi a Nik e eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer a Hope. Eu precisava matar aquelas pessoas ou Sofya não ia parar.

 **Flashback:**

\- Eu não acredito que aquele inútil do Josh traiu a mim e ao Marcel. - Sofya me encarou, assim que eu tinha acabado de arrancar o coração dos outros três capachos que estavam com ela.

\- Josh é uma boa pessoa, ele sabe que não é certo usar crianças inocentes para se vingar de terceiros. - Rebati, a olhando.

\- Ele é fraco. - A loira afirmou com um sorriso irônico - Assim, como você!

\- Eu não vou entrar nesse seu jogo, Sofya. - Afirmei, sério.

\- Elijah e Freya sacrificaram Davina... - Ela começou, me olhando - E olha só para você, ainda assim, está ao lado dos Mikaelson a qualquer custo. - Sofya completou e eu endureci o meu olhar.

\- Eu já acertei as minhas diferenças com Elijah e Freya, isso não te diz respeito. - E era verdade. Eu e meus irmãos passamos cinco anos juntos em um mundo dos sonhos. Todos se sacrificaram pela a família. Eles fizeram o que tinham que fazer. E um dia, eu finalmente entendi que a culpa da morte dela, não era minha, nem de Elijah e nem de Freya, e sim dos ancestrais que sempre quiseram acabar com ela. Felizmente, Davina acabou com eles também. Eles nunca mais iam usar ninguém para fazer o que fizeram comigo e com Davina. E isso, querendo ou não, já era um consolo para mim.

\- Kol Mikaelson. - Sofya repetiu o meu nome - Estou impressionada. - Ela sorriu com ironia - Parece que o amor realmente muda as pessoas. - Sofya completou e eu a olhei.

\- Então eu acredito que você nunca foi amada o suficiente, afinal. - A olhei com ironia e antes que ela respondesse algo, fui até ela e enfiei a minha mão dentro do peito dela - Diga olá para o capeta por mim. - Sorri, arrancando o coração dela, logo em seguida.

 **Fim do flashback.**

Agora estava tudo acabado. Hope e o garoto estavam a salvo, e eu ia poder cumprir a promessa que eu fiz para o meu irmão de levar Hope de volta para a casa sã e salva.

\- Então você é o garoto que conspirou contra mim? - Olhei para o garoto, assim que Hope tinha terminado de agradecer a mim e a Josh por ter salvo ela e o garoto.

\- Sim e eu sinto muito por isso. - O garoto falou, parecendo sincero - E obrigado por ter salvo a gente. - Ele sorriu para Josh e me olhou, me dando a mão em sinal de paz.

\- Não tem de quê... - Levantei as sobrancelhas como se perguntasse o nome dele.

\- Stanley. - Ele falou e eu abri um sorriso, antes de apertar a mão do garoto.

\- Agora que está tudo bem entre nós, o meu amigo Josh pode te levar pra casa, certo? - Perguntei e Stanley pensou por um momento, acentindo, em seguida.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Stan. - Hope falou e um ciúmes inevitável bateu em mim. Minha sobrinha era apenas um bebê. Como assim ela dá apelidos para outros garotos?

\- Espero que fique. - O garoto deu de ombros e sorriu para Hope.

\- Me mande uma mensagem para avisar que está tudo bem. - Hope pediu e Stanley acentiu.

\- Até breve, bruxinha. - Ele lançou um sorriso a Hope, se despedindo, antes de Josh pegar o garoto e sair com ele em velocidade vampiresca.

\- O que foi isso? - Levantei as sobrancelhas, assim que Josh e Stanley já não estavam mais entre nós.

\- Isso o que, Tio Kol? - Hope me olhou, parecendo confusa.

\- De onde você conhece o garoto? - Perguntei, curioso.

\- Ficamos amigos durante o sequestro. - Hope respondeu, inocente.

\- Certo. - A olhei, dando de ombros. Era melhor deixar esse assunto para lá. Qual, é Kol. Hope tem 7 anos. Ela não pensa em garotos dessa maneira. Eu estava me saindo um perfeito paranoico, igual Nik.

\- Tio Kol... - Hope começou, como se quisesse falar algo.

\- O que foi, amor? - Sorri, a olhando.

\- É que eu queria te pedir desculpa. - Minha sobrinha fez um beicinho e eu a olhei.

\- Pelo o que? - Perguntei, sem entender.

\- Sabe quando você me ensinou o feitiço curativo... - Hope começou e eu acenti, incentivando ela a continuar - É que eu usei ele para a minha diversão e acabei fazendo uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto com a Tia Freya. - Ela confessou e eu suspirei.

\- Você não tinha me prometido que não faria isso? - A olhei, tentando não mostrar a minha decepção.

\- Eu sei, mas... - Hope tentou se explicar, mas eu a cortei.

\- Cumprir a palavra é uma das qualidades mais importantes de uma pessoa. - Falei, querendo não parecer muito severo - Não minta mais pra mim, Hope. - Pedi e ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

\- Me desculpa, Tio Kol. - Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar, com algumas lágrimas no rosto.

\- Ei, querida, não fique assim. - Sorri, pegando ela no colo - Eu já te desculpei, ok? - A olhei, limpando as lágrimas no rosto dela.

\- Eu não vou mentir para você nunca mais, Tio Kol. - Ela me olhou, parecendo sincera.

\- Eu acredito, amor. - Afirmei, olhando para ela - Agora me conte... Como você veio parar aqui? - A coloquei no chão e ela me olhou, antes de começar a me contar a história toda.

Hope me contou que depois que ela fez essa travessura do feitiço curativo com Freya, Hayley a deixou de castigo o final de semana inteiro e a obrigou a se desculpar comigo. Mas quando ela foi se desculpar, ela ouviu eu e Vincent conversando sobre Stanley. E ela achou que se vingasse do garoto por ter conspirado contra mim, eu não ia ficar tão decepcionado com ela. Então, ela saiu de noite sem que Hayley e Klaus a vissem pela as ruas de New Orleans e procurou pelo o garoto. E o final da história, já sabemos.

\- Você sabe que provavelmente você está em uma encrenca tremenda, não sabe? - A avisei e ela deu um sorrisinho, parecendo sem jeito.

\- Eu sei, Tio Kol. - Ela me olhou, fazendo uma careta.

\- Então vamos voltar para o Complexo logo, porque seus pais estão morrendo de preocupação. - Falei, sério.

\- O problema é que a mamãe vai me punir de verdade dessa vez. - Hope fez um biquinho e eu a olhei.

\- Se você sabe que isso vai acontecer, é porque sabe que merece, não é? - A olhei e ela suspirou, concordando com a cabeça. Já eu sorri de leve e a peguei no colo, saindo de lá em velocidade vampiresca em direção ao Complexo.

 **A/N: Mais um capítulo postado para vocês. Eu sei que demorei um pouco, mas é que realmente estava muito ansiosa pela a estreia de The Originals na semana passada, então não estava conseguindo me concentrar para escrever a história. Mil desculpas!**

 **Quanto a esse capítulo... O que acharam? Me digam o que mais gostaram! ;)**

 **Já em relação a The Originals, eu não posso expressar o quanto que eu estou apaixonada pela a Hope. Ela é linda e tem o olhar do diabo do Klaus. Sem contar que a relação dela com a Hayley é tão fofa. Espero que no 4x02 tenha um lindo encontro Klaylope.**

 **É isso. Beijos e até breve! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. De pai pra filha

**POV - Hope**

Só agora que eu estava a salvo, que eu parei pra pensar na besteira que eu fiz. Eu saí do Complexo a noite, enquanto papai e mamãe estavam dormindo. Sem dúvida, mamãe deve estar muito furiosa comigo. O pior é que eu tenho certeza que papai não vai conseguir me salvar dessa vez. Mamãe vai me dar uma surra e não há nada que eu possa fazer para escapar disso. Suspirei, quando senti Tio Kol me colocando no chão. Tínhamos acabado de chegar no Complexo.

\- Hora de enfrentar as consequências, querida. - Tio Kol sorriu, apontando para a entrada do Complexo.

\- Eu sei, mas eu ainda estou com um pouco de medo de entrar e enfrentar a fúria de mamãe. - Confessei e Tio Kol me olhou.

\- Eu também teria esse medo. - Tio Kol riu, me olhando - Hayley realmente é assustadora quando está com raiva. - Ele comentou e eu arregalei os olhos - Mas ela é sua mãe e ela te ama, amor, você não deve se esquecer disso. - Tio Kol continuou, tentando me tranquilizar ao ver que o primeiro comentário dele tinha me deixado ainda mais apavorada.

\- Você fala isso, porque não tem ideia do quanto a mão de mamãe é pesada. - Suspirei, fazendo Tio Kol me olhar.

\- Mas eu conheço a mordida dela e pode apostar que é muito pior. - Tio Kol soltou uma risada e eu sorri de leve ao lembrar de quando mamãe mordeu ele. É, com certeza, a maneira com que ela punia o Tio Kol era muito pior. - Vamos, querida, vamos resolver logo isso. - Ele me olhou, me dando a mão. Já eu, sem ter o que fazer, segurei a mão dele e entrei no Complexo.

Assim que papai e mamãe me viram chegar com Tio Kol no Complexo, eles correram para me abraçar. Papai foi o primeiro. Ele me levantou do chão e me abraçou com força, dando um leve beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Em seguida, ele me passou para mamãe que também fez o mesmo. Mas diferente dele, ela não me soltou.

\- Graças a Deus que você está bem, meu amor. - Mamãe me olhou, enchendo o meu rosto de beijos.

\- Ta bom, mamãe, mas não precisa babar em mim assim. - Dei um sorrisinho, me referindo aos beijos molhados dela. Ao ouvir meu comentário, mamãe riu em meio as lágrimas, ainda comigo no colo.

\- Isso não tem a mínima graça, Hope. - Papai falou e eu me virei para olhá-lo. Ele estava sério. Na verdade, ele parecia mais irritado comigo do que mamãe.

\- O seu pai está certo. - Mamãe concordou, mudando o olhar e ficando séria também. - O que você estava pensando? - Ela bufou e eu fiz uma careta. Agora sim mamãe era mamãe.

\- Receio que ela vai me explicar isso depois. - Papai olhou para mamãe e ela acentiu, me colocando no chão - Agora se desculpe com a sua família por ter saído sem avisar e ter deixado a todos preocupados. - Ele mandou e eu fui em direção a Tia Freya.

\- Desculpa, Tia Freya. - A olhei, antes de abraçar ela pela a cintura.

\- Está desculpada, Hope. - Tia Freya sorriu, passando a mão no meu rosto - Mas não faça a gente passar por isso de novo. - Ela pediu e eu acenti, me virando para ir falar com o Tio Kol.

\- Desculpa novamente, Tio Kol. - Sorri e ele me olhou, se agachando para ficar da minha altura - Por tudo e por tudo aquilo que já me desculpei. - Complementei, fazendo Tio Kol rir.

\- Como eu já te disse, eu já te desculpei, querida. - Tio Kol afirmou, me olhando - Mas repetindo as palavras da minha irmã, não faça a gente passar por isso novamente. - Ele completou, me dando um sorriso e eu acenti, me virando para ir na direção de mamãe.

\- Me desculpa, mamãe. - Falei, me jogando nos braços de mamãe que me levantou do chão outra vez e me abraçou novamente.

\- Por favor, Hope, nunca mais faça isso comigo. - Mamãe me apertou e eu senti o desespero em sua voz. Era a segunda vez que eu tinha feito a passar por isso. Eu podia sentir que eu tinha magoado ela outra vez.

\- Mamãe, eu não queria te magoar. - Falei, sendo sincera, o que fez mamãe fechar os olhos e me abraçar com ainda mais força.

\- Hayley, coloca a nossa filha no chão, por favor. - Ouvi a voz de papai e por um momento, eu tremi. Eu nunca tinha visto ele falar assim. Já mamãe olhou o meu pai por alguns segundos, antes de escutar ele e me colocar no chão. - Agora você vai para o seu quarto, porque eu e você vamos resolver esse assunto como se deve. - Papai afirmou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas. Como assim como se deve?

\- Mas papai... - O olhei, sem entender. Porque ele estava tão irritado comigo? Quando eu aprontava, era mamãe que era dura comigo. Porque era papai que estava sendo duro comigo dessa vez?

\- Obedeça o seu pai, Hope. - Mamãe me cortou e eu a olhei, fazendo uma cara de confusão.

\- Eu não vou repetir isso outra vez, Hope. - Papai falou, sério - Vai para o seu quarto, agora! - Ele mandou e eu mesmo não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, fui em direção as escadas e subi elas correndo, chegando no meu quarto, logo depois.

Era papai que ia vir conversar comigo hoje. E pela a primeira vez, ele estava muito irritado comigo. Será que ele vai me castigar da mesma maneira que mamãe faz? O que será que vai acontecer? Eu não sabia o que esperar e isso me deixou com ainda mais medo!

 **POV - Hayley**

Eu nunca tinha visto Klaus assim. Ele estava furioso. Por um lado, isso é até bom, porque finalmente Hope vai entender que não pode fazer tudo que quiser. Já por outro lado, é que eu não sabia como Klaus ia lidar com isso. Era a primeira vez que ele tinha sido severo com Hope. Antes, ele sempre a mimava e a defendia de suas travessuras, então com certeza isso também ia ser super confuso para Hope. Suspirei, quando ouvi a voz de Kol.

\- Que sorte a de Hope que vai ser só umas palmadas, no meu tempo e no de Rebekah era uma adaga mesmo. - Ele falou, tentando quebrar o clima de tensão que se instaurou, o que fez eu e Freya rir.

\- É justamente por essas piadinhas, que eu te enfiava uma adaga. - Klaus rebateu, dando um sorriso torto - Kol... - Ele ficou sério e soltou um suspiro, indo até o seu irmão - Obrigado. - Klaus o olhou, o puxando para um abraço.

\- Não precisa agradecer, irmão. - Kol sorriu, o olhando - Ela é minha sobrinha, eu faria tudo por ela. - Ele completou, o que fez Klaus acentir e se virar para sentar no sofá.

\- Eu desconfiei que você pudesse salvar Hope hoje, Kol. - Confessei, o olhando - Me desculpe. - Pedi e Kol suspirou - Obrigada, com certeza isso é uma divida que eu não poderei pagar. - Continuei e Kol me olhou, antes de abrir um pequeno sorriso.

\- Com certeza, você pode pagar essa divida. - Kol riu, me olhando - É só não cravar os dentes no meu pescoço pelo o próximo ano. - Ele falou, fazendo eu soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Faço isso com a condição de que você não ensine nada que não se deva a Hope. - O olhei e ele acompanhou a minha risada.

\- Não prometo nada, cunhada. - Kol piscou, colocando um tom de ironia na palavra ''cunhada'', o que fez eu corar.

\- Como você... - Ia perguntar como ele sabe de mim e de Klaus, quando ele me cortou.

\- Digamos que devido a minha audição de vampiro, eu ouvi alguns gemidos vindo do quarto de Nik quando eu estava saindo com Vincent daqui na noite passada. - Kol sorriu com ironia, fazendo Freya soltar uma risada baixa e eu ficar completamente vermelha - Agora, eu entendo como Hope conseguiu sair de noite sem ninguém ver... - Ele continuou, se divertindo com a minha cara, quando se virou para pegar uma faca no ar. Klaus tinha acabado de lançar uma faca nele.

\- Cuidado com as palavras, Kol, ou o meu senso de gratidão com você pode acabar agora. - Klaus ameaçou, o fuzilando com os olhos, já Kol deu de ombros.

\- Acho que essa é a hora em que eu arrumo algo para fazer. - Kol o olhou, rindo - Tchau, família. - Ele se despediu, acenando com a mão e se virando para sair do Complexo.

\- Não liguem para Kol. - Freya falou, assim que ela viu que Kol já não estava mais entre nós - Ele só gosta de se divertir nas custas dos outros. - Ela sorriu e eu suspirei, tentando disfarçar o meu constrangimento - E quanto a você, irmão... - Freya falou, indo até a Klaus - Eu sei que você vai resolver essa situação da melhor maneira possível. - Ela continuou, se referindo a Hope e dando um abraço nele - Você é um bom pai, Niklaus, e as vezes precisamos ser duros se quisermos que alguns erros dos nossos filhos, não se repitam. - Freya o aconselhou, antes de dar um beijo rápido na testa dele e se virar para sair da sala, deixando eu e Klaus a sós.

\- A sua irmã está certa, Klaus. - Falei, me aproximando dele e me sentando ao lado dele no sofá - Hope precisa de limites, você sabe. - Continuei e Klaus me olhou, antes de me dar a mão.

\- Eu estava tão disposto a fazer isso quando Hope entrou com Kol com aquela cara lavada dentro do Complexo e agora... - Ele suspirou, segurando a minha mão com força.

\- Eu sei que é difícil pra você. - O olhei, suspirando - Mas se Hope não entender que o que ela fez foi realmente grave, ela... - Eu ia falar que ela poderia fazer de novo, mas Klaus me interrompeu.

\- Não, ela não vai fazer isso de novo. - Ele afirmou, ficando sério - Nem eu e nem você, vamos ficar desesperados de novo por causa de uma travessura dessas. - Klaus respirou fundo e eu o olhei.

\- Você não precisa ser tão duro, acho que só de saber que é você que vai puni-lá, já vai fazer Hope entender que o que ela fez foi realmente grave. - Sorri de leve e ele acentiu, devolvendo o sorriso. - Eu sei que você vai conseguir fazer isso muito bem. - O encorajei, fechando os meus olhos e encostando a minha testa na dele.

\- Obrigado pela a confiança em mim, little wolf. - Klaus sorriu, me dando um selinho rapidamente, antes de se virar e subir as escadas para acertar as contas com Hope.

Eu sei que estava sendo difícil pra ele, mas eu também sei que seria bom Hope ver que Klaus não é apenas o pai que a mima e faz todos os gostos dela. Ela também tinha que saber que ele também vai estar lá para puni-lá quando ela aprontar e se colocar em risco, assim como eu sempre fiz. Ele é o pai dela. E pai é aquele que ama, cuida e também aquele que ensina o caminho certo, quando ela tiver atitudes erradas. Ela tem 7 anos. O caráter dela está se formando agora. Klaus tem o dever de fazer o certo por ela, mesmo que pra isso, ele precise ser duro com ela, as vezes.

 **POV - Klaus**

Em mil anos, eu nunca tive medo de nenhuma batalha, mas agora eu estava com medo. Eu tinha medo do que Hope ia pensar de mim, depois que eu castigasse ela da mesma maneira que Hayley faz. Eu não queria ter que chegar a esse ponto, mas eu sabia que ela preciso. Hope ignorou o castigo que Hayley tinha imposto a ela e como Hayley sempre me disse, ela só parecia entender de uma forma. Sem mencionar o fato de com isso ela fez com que eu e Hayley ficássemos completamente desesperados atrás dela. Isso definitivamente, não poderia mais se repetir. Ela precisa entender a gravidade do que ela fez e eu ia mostrar isso a ela. Então sem hesitar, dei uma batida de leve no quarto de Hope e entrei lá dentro, logo em seguida.

\- Papai? - Hope fez uma cara confusa ao ver eu entrar no quarto dela sozinho - Cadê a mamãe? - Ela perguntou e eu a olhei, sério.

\- Hoje a conversa é comigo. - Afirmei, pegando uma cadeira e ela arregalou os olhos - Vamos, sente-se aqui. - Mandei e com hesitação, ela se levantou da cama, antes de se sentar na cadeira que eu tinha colocado em frente a cama. Já eu, sentei na cama dela e fiquei frente a frente com ela. - Agora eu vou repetir a pergunta que a sua mãe fez a alguns minutos atrás... - A olhei, fazendo uma pequena pausa - O que você estava pensando?

\- Eu acho que eu não pensei... - Hope confessou, abaixando a cabeça e brincando com os dedos.

\- Olha pra mim, Hope. - Falei e ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar - Porque você desrespeitou o castigo que a sua mãe te deu? - Perguntei e ela me olhou.

\- Porque eu queria ajudar o Tio Kol. - Ela respondeu, timidamente.

\- Mas não ajudou. - Falei, sério - E na verdade, aconteceu justamente o contrário, você simplesmente arrumou mais um problema por se colocar em perigo e acabou deixando todos nós preocupados. - Continuei e ela fez um biquinho.

\- Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer, papai. - Hope me olhou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu sei que não sabia, mas você entende que o quê você fez, podia ter te machucado seriamente? - Perguntei e ela acentiu - Como você acha que eu e sua mãe íamos ficar se algo acontecesse com você? - Suspirei e ela me olhou, passando as costas da mão nos olhos, tentando secar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

\- Eu não queria ter feito vocês passarem por isso. - Hope falou com os lábios trêmulos e por um momento eu quase desisti de punir ela. Mas, eu não podia ser fraco. Eu tinha que ir até o final e só assim Hope ia entender que ela não pode fazer tudo que ela quiser. Então, respirei fundo e disse:

\- Venha aqui, Hope. - Pedi e ela levantou as sobrancelhas, em confusão.

\- Papai... Você vai me bater? - Ela perguntou com uma carinha confusa.

\- Vou apenas garantir que você nunca mais faça eu e a sua mãe passar por isso outra vez. - Falei, sério, mas Hope não fez nenhum movimento para se levantar da cadeira. Ao invés disso, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas novamente e ela disse:

\- Por favor, papai, não me bate! - Ela implorou, fazendo um biquinho. Ela estava com medo, eu sabia disso, afinal eu nunca tinha sido tão duro assim com ela.

\- Eu sei que vai doer, amor, mas é para o seu bem. - Dei um sorriso e ela pareceu se tranquilizar. Com isso, eu tive a brecha de esticar o meu braço até ela e pegá-la pela a mão, a colocando no meu colo, posteriormente.

Eu estava confuso em como fazer isso, aliás, eu nunca tinha feito isso. Até que me veio uma lembrança na cabeça que me deu ideia de como proceder. Uma vez, minha falecida mãe Esther, puniu Rebekah. Acho que Rebekah tinha menos de 10 anos. O jeito que ela a puniu, era muito diferente do jeito que Mikael me punia. Esther simplesmente a colocou no colo e deu algumas palmadas na minha irmã com o vestido dela levantado. Isso fez com que Rebekah chorasse por horas. Mas eu acredito que não era pela a dor que Rebekah chorava e sim pelo o constrangimento de ter falhado com aquela que sempre a protegia de Mikael quando ela fazia alguma travessura. Afinal, Esther nunca tinha batido nela antes. Na verdade, Esther nunca bateu em nenhum de nós. Só em Rebekah, uma vez. Então, pensando nisso, respirei fundo e comecei a abaixar o calça e a calcinha de Hope juntos.

\- NÃO PAPAI, POR FAVOR! - Hope gritou e eu sabia que ela estava desesperada não por saber que ela ia levar uma surra e sim por estar totalmente desprotegida no colo daquele que sempre a defendia.

\- Vou começar. - Avisei, em um tom de voz, calmo. Eu nunca tinha batido nela e por isso, eu decidi dar apenas dez palmadas pausadas, junto com alguns avisos. Acho que isso era o suficiente.

PAFT! * PAFT! * - Nunca mais ignore um castigo da sua mãe. - Dei o primeiro aviso e senti Hope se estremecer no meu colo. - PAFT! * PAFT! * - Nunca mais saía dessa casa sem avisar eu ou sua mãe primeiro. - Continuei, dando o segundo o aviso e Hope começou a debater as pernas.

PAFT! * PAFT! * - E principalmente... - PAFT! * - Nunca mais faça eu ou sua mãe passar por isso novamente! - Dei o último aviso e senti Hope parando de se debater, parecendo finalmente ter aceitado a sua punição.

ESTÁ PAFT! * CLARO PAFT! * HOPE? PAFT! * - Perguntei, colocando um pouco de força nas últimas palmadas.

\- Está paa-pai. - Hope respondeu com voz de choro, alguns segundos depois, o que fez eu levantar ela do meu colo e colocar ela de frente pra mim.

\- Eu te amo muito, Hope. - Afirmei, colocando a mão no queixo dela, fazendo ela olhar pra mim - E eu não quero nunca mais ter que fazer algo assim. - Confessei com um olhar sério.

\- Eu tam-bém te amo muu-ito, paa-pai. - Hope fez um biquinho e eu vi que os seus olhos ainda estavam cobertos de lágrimas - Por faa-vor, me des-culpa! - Ela pediu, se jogando nos meus braços e enterrando a cabeça no meu peito.

\- É claro que eu te desculpo, amor. - Acariciei os cabelos dela, a abraçando com força - Você foi punida e está perdoada. - Completei, querendo mostrar que agora eu já não estava mais bravo com ela. Ela não precisava me temer.

\- Eu ain-da vou fi-car de cas-tigo? - Hope perguntou e eu sorri, colocando a mão no rosto da minha filha e secando algumas lágrimas dela.

\- Infelizmente sim, amor, o que você fez foi muito grave. - Expliquei e ela suspirou, subindo a sua calça e a sua calcinha juntas, antes de me olhar e esperar para que eu falasse qual o castigo dela - E eu vou manter o castigo que a sua mãe te deu, a diferença é que agora, vai ter um acréscimo de duas semanas. - Completei e Hope me olhou, acentindo timidamente.

\- Agora vem cá. - Abri os meus braços e Hope me abraçou novamente - Você é muito preciosa, querida, eu não quero nunca te perder. - A olhei, colocando ela no meu colo e dando um leve beijo na testa dela. Ficamos alguns minutos assim, até que ela se acalmou completamente e foi quando ouvimos algumas batidas na porta. - Eu acho que é a sua mãe. - Sorri de leve e Hope riu, mostrando os dentinhos dela. - Pode entrar, Hayley... - Falei, olhando para a porta e dei um sorriso torto ao ver a mãe da minha filha abrindo a porta e olhando para mim e para Hope.

\- Pelo o jeito, o seu pai já está te mimando novamente. - Hayley falou em tom de brincadeira, sorrindo para nós.

\- O que eu posso fazer? - Rebati, como se dissesse ''Não dá pra ficar bravo com ela, por muito tempo''. Já Hayley riu e se aproximou, sentando ao nosso lado na cama.

\- Mamãe... - Hope começou, olhando pra mãe - Eu nunca mais vou te fazer passar por isso, ta? - Ela continuou e Hayley a olhou - Eu sinto muito mesmo. - Hope completou com uma carinha de arrependida, que fez Hayley a puxar para o seu colo e a apertar com força.

\- Eu te amo, bebê. - Hayley afirmou, abraçando ela forte - Então, por favor, nunca mais faça algo do tipo de novo. - Ela olhou para a nossa filha e Hope balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Eu também te amo, mamãe. - Ela acariciou o rosto da mãe, olhando pra ela - E eu prometo que eu não vou fazer nunca mais algo assim. - Hope prometeu, beijando os dedos - Eu não quero mais ver o papai irritado desse jeito. - Ela confessou, o que fez eu e Hayley sorrir. - Papai me deu um sermão que me fez sentir muito culpada, foi pior do que aquele que você me deu quando eu fiz aqueles meninos bocós pagarem. - Hope contou e Hayley levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo impressionada - E a mão dele é mais pesada do que a sua! - Ela completou, fazendo eu e Hayley soltarmos uma gargalhada.

\- É sério? - Hayley perguntou, parando de rir e olhando de mim para Hope.

\- Muito sério. - Hope afirmou com uma carinha engraçada e Hayley sorriu, antes de abraçar ela novamente e encher o rosto dela de beijos.

\- Hope... - Comecei, assim que Hayley parou de beijá-la - Será que eu posso te pedir uma coisa? - A olhei, mudando a minha expressão e ficando sério.

\- Pode sim, papai. - Hope acentiu e eu sorri.

\- Você deixa eu namorar a sua mãe? - Perguntei e Hayley arregalou os olhos, surpresa por eu ter sido tão direto.

\- É CLARO QUE EU DEIXO, PAPAI! - Hope gritou, saltando do colo da sua mãe com euforia.

\- Agora só falta sua mãe responder... - Dei um sorriso torto para Hayley e ela corou.

\- POR FAVOR, MAMÃE, ACEITA! - Hope olhou para Hayley, esperançosa.

\- Que jogo sujo, Klaus. - Hayley sorriu, negando com a cabeça - Mas tudo bem, eu aceito. - Ela completou, o que fez eu e Hope sorrir.

\- Agora falta o beijo, mamãe. - Hope falou, fazendo Hayley ficar ainda mais vermelha. Mas eu não me importei com o constrangimento da mãe da minha filha e fui até ela, lhe dando um selinho demorado. - EBAAAAA! - Hope bateu palmas, animada, ao ver os seus pais juntos.

\- O seu pai é um bobó, Hope. - Hayley falou, ainda constrangida, depois que eu tinha me afastado dela.

\- É nada, mamãe, o papai é lindo. - Hope rebateu e eu soltei uma risada, como se dissesse ''Ponto pra mim''. Já Hayley revirou os olhos e a pegou no colo, dando uma palmada de leve no bumbum dela.

\- Você está se saindo uma bela traíra, hein? - Ela brincou, mexendo no nariz de Hope, fazendo a nossa filha rir.

\- Mamãe... - Hope a olhou com uma carinha tímida - Agora vamos ser uma família de verdade? - Ela perguntou, se referindo a mim e a Hayley, que agora finalmente somos um casal e não pais ''divorciados'' como parecíamos antes.

\- Sim, querida. - Hayley sorriu, abraçando Hope de lado e dando a outra mão para mim - Sempre e para sempre. - Ela me olhou e eu segurei a mão da mãe da minha filha, sentando ao lado dela na cama também.

\- Sempre e para sempre. - Concordei com um sorriso, antes de envolver as duas mulheres da minha vida em um abraço apertado.

 **A/N: Como semana passada eu não postei e eu tive um tempo a mais para escrever nessa semana, eu resolvi postar mais um capítulo essa semana para vocês. Espero que gostem!**

 **O que acharam de como o Klaus lidou com a situação? Eu vi muitas de vocês pedindo para ele não ser duro, mas eu acho que ele tinha que ser pelo menos um pouco. Apesar disso eu acho que o sermão dele foi muito pior do que as palmadas em si. E quanto ao momento Klaylope no final? Eu realmente amei escrever esse pequeno momento entre Klaus, Hayley e Hope, espero que vocês tenham apreciado tanto quanto eu.**

 **Quanto ao Stanley, vai ter um pouco mais dele no próximo capítulo. Aliás, a Hope vai pedir um favor muito especial ao seu papai Klaus, em relação a ele. Já Kol, Stanley e Hope brincando juntos vai ter daqui uns dois capítulos pra frente, é claro que com Klayley supervisionando, porque definitivamente deixar Kol sozinho cuidando de duas crianças travessas não é uma boa ideia rs**

 **Bom, eu acho que é isso. Beijos e até a próxima! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Bondade não te torna fraco

**POV - Hayley**

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Klaus lidou com Hope e como eu já esperava, isso surtiu um grande efeito. Hope estava muito mais comportada do que o normal. Na verdade, ela estava sendo um perfeito anjo. Por isso, em uma das noite que Klaus visitou o meu quarto, ele considerou liberar a nossa filha do castigo, mas eu afirmei que a sua palavra tinha que ser uma só. Além disso, daqui uma semana Hope já estará livre e ele, Kol e Freya vão poder voltar a mimá-la novamente. Sorri, ao me lembrar disso e voltei a me concentrar na direção. Eu estava indo buscar Hope na escola. Ao chegar lá, estacionei o carro perto da escola e fui até o portão, pegar a minha filha. Logo, eu avistei ela sentada quietinha perto do portão e isso era estranho... Hope sempre estava cercada de crianças. Porque ela estava tão quieta? Levantei as sobrancelhas em confusão, quando Hope me avistou. Ela deu um sorrisinho ao me ver e caminhou até a minha direção, antes de me abraçar pela a cintura.

\- Oi, bebê. - Sorri, abraçando ela - Que carinha é essa? - Perguntei, a olhando.

\- Não é nada demais, mamãe. - Hope respondeu, me olhando - Não precisa se preocupar. - Ela continuou, dando um sorriso fraco.

\- É claro que eu me preocupo, meu amor. - A olhei, colocando a mão no rostinho dela e percebendo que ela estava muito mais quente que o normal - Hope, você está fervendo. - Falei, preocupada. Ela estava ardendo em febre. - Vem, vamos para a casa. - Suspirei, pegando ela no colo.

\- Mamãe, eu já sou grande pra ficar no seu colo na frente da escola toda. - Ela reclamou, fazendo um biquinho, mas eu a ignorei e me apressei até chegar no nosso carro, colocando Hope no banco de trás, em seguida.

\- Pra mim, você sempre vai ser o meu bebê. - Afirmei, sorrindo e Hope acentiu, antes de fechar os olhos, parecendo exausta.

Espero que isso só seja uma febre de criança e que Freya possa dar um jeito nisso, quando chegarmos em casa. Respirei fundo, pensando nisso e liguei o carro, metendo o pé no acelerador em direção ao Complexo. Em menos de cinco minutos, eu já estava lá. Assim, deixei o carro estacionado lá na frente e saí do carro, abrindo a porta do banco de trás, logo depois. Hope estava com os olhos entre abertos, quando eu a peguei no meu colo.

\- Mamãe, eu estou tão cansada. - Ela falou com a voz fraca, encostando a cabeça no meu ombro.

\- Já vamos descobrir o que você tem, meu amor. - Beijei o topo da cabeça dela, soltando um suspiro e entrando no Complexo.

Ao entrar, avistei Freya que me olhou com um olhar de confusão e se aproximou rapidamente de mim e de Hope.

\- O que aconteceu, Hayley? - Ela perguntou, colocando a mão nas costas de Hope.

\- Eu acho que isso é só uma febre, mas pode ser que... - Hesitei e Freya me olhou.

\- Tudo bem, vou fazer um feitiço para verificar isso. - Freya falou, se afastando de mim e indo até a sala dela pegar alguns ingredientes. Logo ela voltou e começou a pronunciar as palavras de algum feitiço. Quando ela terminou, ela suspirou, parecendo mais calma e me disse: - Não Hayley, felizmente Hope não está sobrecarregada em relação a sua magia.

\- Graças a Deus. - Olhei para a minha pequena, que ainda estava com os olhos fechados e acariciei os cabelos dela.

\- Então já que isso não tem a ver com a magia de Hope, você quer que eu chame a Keelin? - Freya perguntou, me olhando, afinal Keelin era médica.

\- É uma ótima ideia, Freya. - Acenti, a olhando - Obrigada. - Agradeci e Freya me olhou, antes de pegar o seu celular e discar o número de Keelin.

Vinte minutos depois, Keelin apareceu no Complexo. Sorri em gratidão por ela vir até a nossa casa e ela pediu para eu ajeitar Hope no meu colo para que ela pudesse examiná-la. Depois de alguns minutos examinando Hope, ela suspirou ao me olhar e disse:

\- Hope não está com nada, Hayley. - Keelin falou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas - Na verdade, eu acho que ela está com um tipo de febre psicológica, é como se algo a tivesse magoado. - Ela explicou e eu a olhei.

\- Isso é possível? - Perguntei, surpresa - É que Hope sempre me contou tudo, não faço ideia porque ela estaria chateada. - Suspirei e olhei pra Hope que tinha acabado de voltar a cochilar - Ontem mesmo, ela não estava com nada. - Continuei, frustada.

\- Pode ser que tenha acontecido algo na escola hoje. - Keelin me olhou e eu avaliei isso por um momento. É, pode ser. Mas se isso aconteceu, a ponto de deixar a minha pequena doente, pode ter certeza que eu vou matar quem for.

\- É, pode ser. - Concordei com um suspiro - Então acho que vou levar Hope para o quarto e tentar fazer com que ela me conte o que aconteceu depois. - Complementei e Keelin acentiu - De qualquer forma, muito obrigada por ter vindo, Keelin. - Agradeci e ela sorriu, antes de eu me virar e subir as escadas com Hope no colo.

Quando eu cheguei no quarto de Hope, coloquei ela deitada na sua cama e me deitei ao lado dela. Era melhor eu deixar ela cochilar um pouco. Depois, eu tento perguntar a ela o que aconteceu. Minha garotinha era um verdadeiro anjinho. Suspirei e sorri ao olhar a perfeição que era o rosto da minha filha. Nem sei quanto tempo, eu passei observando o meu bebê, quando ela finalmente abriu os olhinhos. Antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, eu coloquei a mão na testa dela para verificar a temperatura dela. Por sorte, a febre dela parecia ter abaixado um pouco.

\- Você está melhor, meu amor? - A olhei, ajeitando os travesseiros de Hope para que ela encostasse neles.

\- Acho que sim, mamãe. - Hope me olhou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola hoje, querida? - Perguntei, sem rodeios - Keelin me disse que você está com febre psicológica e isso significa que algo te deixou chateada. - Expliquei e ela abaixou o olhar.

\- Sim. - Ela confessou com a cabeça ainda baixa.

\- O que aconteceu? - Suspirei, preocupada - Você pode me contar, assim eu posso tentar te ajudar. - Coloquei a mão no queixo dela, fazendo ela me olhar.

\- Sabe o meu amigo Stan? - Hope me olhou e eu me lembrei que durante a semana, ela tinha mencionado esse nome para mim. Parece que ele era o garoto que estava junto com Hope no sequestro.

\- Sei sim, bebê, você me falou dele durante a semana. - Respondi e Hope sorriu ao ver que eu me lembrava de quem ela estava falando. - Mas então, o que está acontecendo com ele? - A olhei, acariciando os cabelos dela.

\- É que eu pedi para o Stan me avisar se estava tudo bem com ele e se passou uma semana, e ele ainda não fez isso. - Ela suspirou, me olhando.

\- Talvez ele ainda não tenha conseguido se comunicar com você, meu amor. - Sugeri e Hope fez um biquinho.

\- Eu tinha pensado nisso antes, mamãe, mas como eu estava muito preocupada, eu resolvi que hoje eu ia perguntar para alguns meninos da quarta série se eles sabiam do Stan. - Hope continuou, fazendo uma carinha triste.

\- E você perguntou? - A olhei e Hope acentiu - O que eles disseram, querida?

\- Eles zombaram do Stan e disseram que ele estava muito machucado. - Hope respondeu, abaixando a cabeça - Eu só queria poder ajudar meu amigo, mamãe. - Ela falou com a voz carregada de choro.

\- Não fica assim, meu amor. - Abri os braços e Hope me abraçou com força - Vou tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com ele, ok? - A olhei e minha filha fungou, tentando se acalmar.

\- Eu sei o que aconteceu, mamãe. - Ela me olhou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas, curiosa, quando ouvimos batidas na porta.

\- Eu acho que é o seu pai. - Olhei para Hope e me virei para olhar pra porta - Pode entrar, Klaus... - Falei, olhando pra porta e logo ela se abriu. Era Klaus mesmo.

\- Freya e Keelin me disseram que Hope estava com um tipo de febre psicológica... - Klaus falou, indo até a cama de Hope e se sentando nela - Quem te machucou, princesa? - Ele perguntou, colocando a mão na testa de Hope - Pode me falar que o papai vai matar quem for. - Klaus continuou e Hope soltou uma risadinha baixa. Já eu, olhei para o pai da minha filha e revirei os olhos.

\- Ninguém me machucou, papai, eu só estou triste porque machucaram o meu amigo. - Hope respondeu e Klaus arregalou os olhos.

\- Que amigo? - Ele perguntou, fechando a cara. Klaus era muito ciumento.

\- O Stan, papai, aquele que eu te falei a uns dias atrás. - Pois é, Hope contou dele para Klaus, mas ele provavelmente não pensou que Hope já estivesse se importando tanto assim com o novo amigo.

\- Agora eu me lembro. - Klaus a olhou, mas ainda não esboçou nenhum sorriso - Mas desde quando você se importa tanto com ele, Hope? - Ele perguntou e Hope o olhou - Quero dizer, você conhece ele a menos de uma semana... - Klaus tentou se explicar e Hope sorriu.

\- Porque ele me disse que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para me proteger. - Hope respondeu e Klaus imediatamente ficou vermelho, como se estivesse pronto para dar um dos seus ataques de ciúmes.

\- E que di... - Klaus provavelmente ia perguntar que direito o garoto tinha em achar que podia proteger a Hope, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Você estava falando que sabe o que aconteceu com o Stan, meu amor. - Olhei para Hope, cortando a fala de Klaus - Conte para a gente então. - Pedi e Hope soltou um pequeno suspiro.

\- Vou contar, mamãe. - Hope acentiu, olhando pra nós - É que quando estávamos presos no galpão, Stan me contou que o pai dele o maltrata e que... - Hope fez uma pausa, parecendo que não queria pensar nisso.

\- Continuei, querida. - Incentivei, olhando de Klaus para Hope.

\- Ele me disse que acha que o pai dele o odeia. - Hope terminou e eu a abracei novamente. Já Klaus estava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. - Será que foi o pai dele que o machucou, mamãe? - Minha filha perguntou, olhando pra mim - Se for, alguém precisa ajudar ele... - Ela continuou com desespero na voz.

\- Eu vou ajudá-lo, filha. - Falei, séria - Eu prome... - Eu ia prometer isso pra ela, mas Klaus me cortou.

\- Não. - Ele me olhou e eu levantei as sobrancelhas, pronta pra xingar ele. Se ele fosse insensível em relação a isso só porque Hope tinha se afeiçoado a alguém que não fosse da família, eu juro que ele ia me ouvir. Mas para a minha surpresa, ele falou: - Eu vou resolver isso, amor. - Klaus suspirou, olhando para Hope - Eu prometo. - Ele prometeu, colocando a mão no rosto de Hope - Enquanto isso, fique aqui com a sua mãe descansando. - Klaus pediu, depositando um beijo na testa de Hope que acentiu, saindo do quarto dela, em seguida.

\- Klaus... - Chamei, indo atrás dele que já estava no corredor - Obrigada. - Agradeci, sendo sincera - Eu nunca ia pensar que você iria tentar ajudar alguém que não é da família, ainda mais sendo um garoto que Hope acabou de conhecer e que aparentemente já se importa. - Confessei, soltando um suspiro.

\- Pra ser sincero, eu ainda estou com uma leve raiva desse garoto e pode ter certeza que depois que eu ajudá-lo vou perguntar das suas intenções com a minha filha. - Ele falou, sério, mas eu não evitei a risada - Mas... - Klaus fez uma pausa, antes de me olhar - Bondade não te torna fraco. - Ele me olhou, repetindo algo que eu falei pra ele a mais ou menos cinco anos atrás. Ele ainda lembra e antes que eu falasse algo, ele continuou - E a história que Hope falou, me lembra de Mikael. - Klaus suspirou, abaixando o olhar - Nenhuma criança merece passar pelo o que eu passei. - Ele completou e eu coloquei a mão no rosto dele.

\- Você vai dar um jeito nisso. - Afirmei, olhando pra ele.

\- É claro que vou, little wolf. - Klaus deu um sorriso torto, me dando um beijo rápido, antes de virar as costas e se afastar de mim. Já coloquei os dois dedos nos lábios onde ele tinha beijado e me virei para voltar para o quarto de Hope com um sorriso no rosto. Eu não achava que era possível, mas Klaus Mikaelson definitivamente está conseguindo me deixar ainda mais apaixonada por ele.

 **POV - Klaus**

Saber que a minha princesinha está se importando com um garoto, me deixa com um pouco de raiva, eu confesso... Mas eu prometi pra ela que eu ia ajudá-lo e é isso que vou fazer. Além disso, só eu sei o que eu sofri com Mikael. Eu não posso deixar que outra criança, sofra o que eu sofri. Não posso. Suspirei, já na saída do Complexo, quando me encontrei com Kol. Que bom. Eu já ia ligar para ele. Como ele está trabalhando com Vincent agora, talvez ele saiba onde esse garoto bruxo mora.

\- Que boa coincidência te encontrar aqui, Kol. - Sorri e ele parou para me olhar.

\- Está sendo irônico, Nik? - Kol riu, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Não, o assunto é sério. - O olhei, suspirando - Eu preciso de um favor. - Continuei e Kol me olhou.

\- Pode falar, irmão. - Kol falou, ficando sério.

\- Preciso saber onde esse tal de Stan mora. - Afirmei, sendo direto.

\- Stanley? - Então, o nome dele do garoto é Stanley? Isso quer dizer que Hope já deu um apelido a ele. Que maravilha. Estou bem mais tranquilo agora. - Nik, está tudo bem? - Kol perguntou, ao ver que eu tinha ficado com raiva ao ouvir ele falar o nome do garoto.

\- Você sabe onde ele mora ou não? - Bufei, querendo resolver esse assunto logo.

\- Ei, não precisa ficar com raiva, irmão. - Kol me olhou com um sorriso irônico no rosto - Eu também fiquei com raiva quando ouvi Hope chamar ele assim pela a primeira vez. - Ele continuou, me provocando.

\- Cala a boca, Kol. - Mandei, irritado.

\- Mas aí eu parei pra pensar e me lembrei que Hope só tem 7 anos, então provavelmente ela não pensa em garotos dessa maneira. - Ele me olhou e eu relaxei por um momento - Quer dizer, eu espero que não, né? - Kol completou, fazendo o meu sangue ferver novamente.

\- Eu já disse para você calar a boca, Kol. - Exigi, pois eu estava a ponto de perder a paciência e dar um murro no meu irmão.

\- Eu só estou brincando, irmão. - Kol sorriu, mas eu mantive a minha expressão irritada - Tudo bem, vamos acabar logo com isso... - Ele me olhou, para logo depois passar o endereço do garoto para mim.

Depois disso, saí do Complexo e andei pela as ruas do Quartel Francês, procurando o endereço que Kol tinha me passado. Alguns minutos depois, eu encontrei a casa. Então, toquei a campainha e esperei alguém para atender. Para minha surpresa, quem abriu a porta foi um garoto de uns 10 anos, que provavelmente devia ser o próprio Stanley. Mas ao ver o rosto dele, minha expressão ficou séria. Um dos olhos dele estava roxo, seu nariz estava com ferimentos e sua boca estava cortada. Então era verdade. O pai dele realmente o maltratava.

\- Você é Stanley? - Perguntei, hesitante.

\- Como você sabe o meu nome? - Ele rebateu, parecendo espantado.

\- Minha filha me falou. - Afirmei e ele me olhou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Você é Klaus Mikaelson? O Pai de Hope? - Stanley perguntou, espantado.

\- O próprio. - O olhei, sério.

\- Como ela está? - Ele soltou um suspiro, parecendo preocupado com Hope.

\- Ela está com um tipo de febre psicológica, mas assim que ela tiver boas notícias suas, acredito que ela vai melhorar. - Expliquei, observando o olhar preocupado do garoto.

\- Eu pensei em ir até a escola dela... - Stanley começou, tentando se explicar - Mas eu não queria que ela me visse assim. - Ele apontou para o próprio rosto, o que fez eu abaixar a cabeça por um momento. Dro/ga, esse garoto lembrava a mim, quando eu era uma criança. - E me desculpe ser grosso, mas você precisa ir embora, Senhor Mikaelson. - O garoto falou, implorando com os olhos - O meu pai saiu, mas sei que logo ele já deve estar de volta e se ele me pegar conversando com algum Mikaelson... - Ele hesitou, sabendo das consequências que o aguardavam.

\- Eu te entendo, garoto. - Acenti com a cabeça, mas eu sabia dentro de mim que isso não ia ficar assim. Eu ia resolver essa situação como se deve. Eu prometi a Hope.

\- Senhor Mikaelson... - Ele me chamou, quando eu estava pronto para virar as costas e sair dalí - Você pode entregar isso para a Hope? - Stanley perguntou, parando em frente a porta e escrevendo rapidamente em um pequeno papel antes de me entregar. - Com isso, acho que ela não vai ficar tão preocupada e talvez ela melhore dessa tal de febre psicológica. - Ele continuou com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Posso sim. - O olhei, pegando o bilhete e ele acentiu, antes de fechar a porta. Já eu, abri o bilhete e li o que estava escrito: ''Eu acabei de conhecer o seu pai, ele me disse que você estava doente. Eu sei que você está preocupada comigo, mas não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Já você, eu vejo que precisa de cuidados. Estimo melhoras, bruxinha. Seu amigo, Stan.'' Ao ler aquilo eu fiquei ainda mais surpreso com aquele garoto. Mesmo coberto de hematomas, ele preferiu proteger Hope da verdade, evitando que ela soubesse como ele realmente estava. Ele era um guerreiro. Como Marcellus. Deixei uma lágrima cair ao lembrar do garoto que eu considerava como um filho e decidi que eu ia resolver essa situação não só por Hope, mas também por causa desse garoto. Ele merecia alguém melhor para cuidar dele. Por isso, esperei em frente a porta da casa do garoto, até que um homem aparentemente mal cuidado se aproximou de lá, pronto para abri-lá. Então, eu fui até ele em velocidade vampiresca e o arrastei para um pouco longo dali, prensando ele na parede, em seguida.

\- Você é o pai do garoto Stanley? - Perguntei, entre dentes

\- Como você conhece o inútil do meu filho? - O homem arregalou os olhos, espantado.

Eu poderia matá-lo agora mesmo. Não ia me custar nada. Talvez o garoto Stanley vivesse melhor sem um imprestável desses como pai, mas eu não podia fazer isso. O garoto tinha 10 anos. Ele precisava de um pai e infelizmente esse verme aqui na minha frente, era a única família que ainda restava para o garoto. Então, respirei fundo e olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dele, decidindo que a melhor maneira de resolver isso era compelindo esse homem a ser um bom pai.

\- Você nunca mais vai machucar aquele garoto, e daqui pra frente, você vai ser o pai que aquele garoto merece ter. - Exigi, compelindo ele - E quando você chegar em casa, você vai mandar ele sair para brincar. - Complementei, querendo que Stanley saísse de casa para que eu pudesse trocar mais uma palavra com ele. - Está claro? - O encarei em um tom ameaçador.

\- Está claro. - O homem acentiu rapidamente. A sorte dele é que ele não tomava Verbena, pois se ele tomasse, eu provavelmente ia resolver isso de outra maneira.

Dei um sorriso irônico e soltei o homem, que logo foi correndo em direção a sua casa. Já, eu caminhei de volta até a casa do garoto e parei em frente dalí, esperando que o garoto aparecesse. Depois de cinco minutos, ele apareceu.

\- Achei que você já tinha ido embora, Senhor Mikaelson. - Stanley falou e eu o olhei.

\- E eu achei que você não estava podendo sair. - Rebati e ele sorriu.

\- Eu também achei, mas meu pai me mandou sair pra brincar. - Ele me olhou, surpreso - Ele devia estar bêbado, afinal. - Stanley completou, dando de ombros. Acho que ele não fazia ideia que os vampiros podiam hipnotizar as pessoas.

\- Sorte a sua então... - Concordei com um sorriso - Garoto... - Comecei, fazendo uma pausa - Eu queria te fazer um convite. - Continuei, o olhando.

\- Pode fazer, Senhor Mikaelson. - Stanley me olhou, soltando um suspiro.

\- Você gostaria de vir almoçar na minha casa amanhã? - Perguntei e ele me olhou.

\- Eu adoraria, mas... - Ele abaixou a cabeça, hesitando por um momento.

\- Você não quer que Hope te veja assim? - Sugeri e ele acentiu, então suspirei e dei uma pequena mordida em meu pulso. - Vamos, beba. - Falei, dando o meu pulso pra ele.

\- Mas eu vou ficar como o Senhor? - Stanley perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

\- Claro que não, garoto. - Respondi, sinceramente - Você só vai ficar igual a mim, se você morrer com o meu sangue no seu organismo. - Expliquei e ele me olhou, ainda com dúvida. - Não tenha medo, se você tomar isso, você vai se curar rapidamente. - O olhei e ele me encarou, parecendo estar tomando coragem.

\- O gosto deve ser horrível. - Ele comentou e depois de um momento, se aproximou de mim, olhando para o meu pulso.

\- Para um pequeno guerreiro como você, uma bebida ruim não deve ser tão horrível assim. - Comentei e ele sorriu de lado, antes de pegar o meu pulso e beber um pouco do meu sangue.

\- Nunca pensei que um dia eu ia dar uma de sanguessuga também. - Stanley deu um sorriso irônico, depois que tinha acabado de beber, fazendo eu soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Pelo menos, você está curado. - Observei e ele passou a mão no rosto, percebendo que o que eu tinha falado era verdade.

\- Isso é verdade. - Ele me olhou, abrindo um grande sorriso - Obrigado, senhor Mikaelson. - Stanley agradeceu e eu o olhei.

\- Agradeça-me aceitando o meu convite para amanhã, garoto. - Sugeri e ele pensou por um momento.

\- Tudo bem. - Stanley afirmou, depois de alguns segundos - Eu estarei lá. - Ele continuou e eu sorri.

\- Meio dia em ponto. - Avisei e ele acentiu com um sorriso, antes de eu me virar e sair de perto do garoto em velocidade vampiresca.

Stanley era um bom garoto, afinal. Eu não tinha que me preocupar tanto assim. Hope só tinha 7 anos. Não tinha nada de mal, ela ter amigos, mesmo eu preferindo que ela fizesse amizade com meninas. Mas tudo bem... Eu posso superar isso. Continuei a pensar nisso com, quando percebi que já tinha chego no Complexo. Assim, subi as escadas e fui direto até o quarto de Hope. Dei umas batidinhas de leve lá, quando ouvi a voz de Hayley dizendo que eu podia entrar. Ao entrar lá, sorri ao ver as minhas duas garotas preferidas no mundo assistindo a um desenho.

\- O que vocês estão assistindo? - Perguntei com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Caverna do dragão. - Hayley respondeu, sorrindo - Não faço ideia do porque a nossa filha adora esse desenho. - Ela comentou e Hope riu.

\- É que eu adoro o Vingador, mamãe. - Ela falou, animada, fazendo eu e Hayley soltar uma risada - Papai... - Hope me olhou, mudando a sua expressão - Você encontrou o Stan? - Minha filha perguntou com uma preocupação na voz.

\- Encontrei, amor. - A olhei, me aproximando e sentando na cama ao lado dela - Inclusive, ele pediu para te dar isso. - Falei, pegando no bolso o bilhete que Stanley tinha escrito e dei a ela. Hayley sorriu ao olhar pra mim e eu segurei a mão dela, enquanto Hope estava lendo o bilhete. Mesmo só tendo 7 anos, ela era incrivelmente inteligente. Hayley me disse que ela aprendeu a ler com 5 anos. Quando Hope terminou de ler, ela abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Ele está bem, papai. - Ela falou, feliz. Já, eu sorri e olhei para Hayley que estava sorrindo também.

\- Está tão bem que eu até o convidei para vir almoçar aqui amanhã. - Contei e Hope sem hesitar, se jogou em meus braços, me dando um abraço apertado.

\- Obrigada, papai. - Minha garotinha falou com euforia - Você é o melhor pai do mundo. - Ela mostrou os dentinhos em um sorriso e eu senti que meus olhos estavam a ponto de lacrimejar. Mesmo ela já tendo falado isso para mim muitas vezes, ouvir isso era sempre bom.

\- A nossa filha tem razão, Klaus. - Hayley concordou, me olhando - O que você fez hoje, foi incrível. - Ela mordeu o lábio e eu acenti, timidamente, antes de olhar para as duas.

\- Eu faço qualquer coisa por vocês. - Afirmei, olhando sério para Hayley e para Hope.

\- E eu e a mamãe te amamos muito, papai. - Hope falou com um sorrisinho.

\- É verdade? - Perguntei, me virando para olhar para Hayley.

\- É claro que é. - Hayley confirmou, me dando um beijo no rosto.

\- Eu também amo muito vocês. - Confessei, soltando um longo suspiro, o que fez Hayley e Hope me abraçarem forte, uma de cada lado.

 **A/N: Mais um capítulo postado para vocês. Espero que gostem!**

 **Me digam nos comentários o que vocês acharam? Eu particularmente gostei bastante da dinâmica desse capítulo, pois consegui abordar praticamente a família inteira.**

 **Lembrando que sexta tem The Originals e vai ter reencontro Klope. Confesso que já estou surtando antecipadamente por isso, mas espero que tenha pelo menos uma boa cena Klayley ou Klaylope também. Vamos aguardar rs**

 **Enfim, beijos e até breve! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Apenas crianças

**POV - Freya**

Niklaus havia me dito para convidar Keelin para almoçar conosco hoje, pois o novo amigo de Hope ia vir também. Meu irmão queria um típico bom almoço em família. Ele estava mudado e estava tentando ser uma boa pessoa, afinal. Por Hope, por Hayley e também finalmente pela a família. Eram quase onze horas da manhã. Hayley e Klaus tinham dado uma saída, mas em breve estariam de volta. Já Kol ainda estava dormindo, como ele estava ajudando Vincent, ele acabava chegando bem tarde quase todos os dias. Sorri e olhei pra Hope, que estava ao meu lado assistindo TV comigo na sala. Ela estava ansiosa e não via a hora do seu amiguinho chegar.

\- Que horas são, Tia Freya? - Ela perguntou, pela a quinta vez no dia.

\- Já são quase onze horas, querida. - Respondi, sorrindo - Não fique tão ansiosa, logo o seu amigo deve chegar. - Continuei e ela fez um biquinho.

\- E se ele não vier? - Hope me olhou, preocupada. Mas eu sabia que essa possibilidade não existia. Se o garoto não viesse, com certeza Klaus ia buscá-lo. Ele nunca deixaria nada magoar Hope, mesmo que fosse um garoto de somente 10 anos.

\- É claro que ele vai vir. - Afirmei e ela pareceu se tranquilizar.

\- Tia Freya... - Hope começou e me virei para olhá-la.

\- O que foi, Hope? - Perguntei, a olhando.

\- É que eu estou entediada. - Ela falou, soltando um suspiro.

\- Que tal você ver outro desenho? - Sugeri e ela bufou.

\- Eu fiz isso a semana toda, Tia Freya. - Hope reclamou e eu sorri - Eu queria fazer outra coisa. - Ela mordeu o lábio, insinuando algo, o que fez eu suspirar. Eu sabia que Hope queria voltar a ter aulas de magia, mas ela ainda estava de castigo. Duas semanas. Foi o que Hayley e Niklaus disseram.

\- Eu sei o que você quer, querida, mas infelizmente você ainda está castigada. - Falei e ela abaixou a cabeça, brincando com os dedinhos.

\- É que eu sinto tanto falta das suas aulas... - Hope me olhou, fazendo aquela carinha que só ela sabia fazer, e com isso, ela me tinha exatamente onde queria.

\- Tudo bem. - Respirei fundo, a olhando - Mas não conte para ninguém, certo? - A olhei e ela acentiu, mostrando os dentinhos.

\- Não precisa nem pedir isso, Tia Freya. - Ela sorriu, me dando aquele sorriso malandro de quando ela estava aprontando ou desobedecendo alguma ordem. Isso de fato, ela herdou do meu irmão, Kol.

\- Já ouviu falar do feitiço de disfarce? - Perguntei e Hope negou com a cabeça - Pois bem, o feitiço de disfarce pode encobrir várias pessoas para fazer com que um local pareça vazio e ninguém de fora veja enquanto nós bruxas continuamos recitando. - Continuei, o que fez minha sobrinha levantar do sofá e pular com euforia.

\- ISSO É MUITO LEGAL, TIA FREYA. - Hope falou, animadíssima - ME ENSINA, POR FAVOR! - Minha sobrinha pediu, ainda pulando na minha frente.

\- Eu te ensino, mas você vai ter que se concentrar, porque é você que vai me ajudar. - Sorri e ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Você jura que vai precisar da minha ajuda? - Ela me olhou, completamente eufórica.

\- Claro, afinal os requisitos para realizar esse feitiço são duas ou mais bruxas e algumas velas acesas, além é claro da pronuncia do feitiço. - Expliquei e Hope respirou fundo, tentando conter a sua euforia. - Muito bem. - A olhei, dando um sorriso ao ver que minha sobrinha estava tentando se acalmar - Agora vamos acender as velas. - Falei, acendendo algumas das velas que estavam na mesa da sala. Em uma casa de vampiros e bruxos que se preze, sempre tem velas em todos os lugares. Rí ao pensar nisso e olhei pra Hope. - Vem cá. - Chamei, dando as mãos para a minha sobrinha que rapidamente veio na minha direção. - Agora repita comigo: Exceder as Canun infenun da ba ca nunc freira, Senon canu ni. - Pronunciei uma vez e Hope tentou me acompanhar. - De novo. - Pedi e dessa vez minha sobrinha pronunciou as palavras mais claramente. - Exceder as Canun infenun da ba ca nunc freira, Senon canu ni. - Mesmo não tendo mais ninguém na sala, eu sabia que o encantamento havia dado certo. Hope e eu tínhamos muita magia. A gente nem precisava pronunciar um encantamento um monte de vezes para dar certo. Uma só vez e já bastava.

\- Deu certo? - Hope questionou, assim que eu soltei a mão dela.

\- Deu certo sim, querida. - Afirmei, me sentando no sofá.

\- Mas como você sabe, Tia Freya? - Ela me olhou, com uma carinha confusa. Normalmente, nós bruxas sentíamos quando algo havia dado certo, mas Hope sempre queria uma prova viva. Ela só tinha 7 anos e na idade dela, eu também só acreditava com provas vivas.

\- Você já vai ver. - Levantei as sobrancelhas, ao ver que Keelin tinha acabado de aparecer na entrada do Complexo.

\- A Tia Keelin não está vendo a gente? - Hope perguntou, começando a se animar.

\- Não está não. - Sorri e ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

\- Podemos dar um susto nela? - Minha sobrinha pediu, com aquela carinha travessa.

\- Você não consegue passar um dia sem fazer travessura, não é? - Repreendi, mas na verdade eu estava rindo. Isso, de fato, seria divertido.

\- Mas eu passei uma semana, Tia Freya. - Hope me olhou, o que fez eu dar um sorriso. Bom, isso era verdade. Ela realmente passou uma semana sem aprontar nada. - E eu acho que a Tia Keelin está te procurando. - Ela continuou e eu sorri, ao ver Keelin olhando em volta do Complexo.

\- Acho que agora, ela vai nós achar. - Pisquei pra Hope e estalei os dedos, desfazendo o feitiço.

\- CARAMBA! - Keelin gritou, dando um pulo ao ver eu e Hope aparecer quase na frente dela.

\- Te assustamos, Tia Keelin? - Hope perguntou, animada.

\- De fato. - Keelin respondeu, rindo - Como vocês... - Ela ia perguntar como fizéssemos isso, mas ela própria se interrompeu - Já sei, isso deve ser coisa de bruxa. - Keelin completou, dando de ombros.

\- Acertou. - A olhei, dando um sorriso em sua direção. Keelin era incrível.

\- Tia Freya, você e a Tia Keelin estão namorando como o papai e a mamãe? - Hope perguntou de repente, fazendo eu e Keelin engasgar juntas.

\- O quê? - Olhei para a minha sobrinha, que olhava pra mim e para Keelin com um sorriso.

\- Eu vi como você e a Tia Keelin se olham, Tia Freya. - Hope explicou, dando um sorrisinho - Eu só não entendo porque você não me contou isso antes. - Ela me olhou e eu suspirei.

\- É que... - Engoli em seco e olhei pra Keelin, sem saber como explicar isso. Ela não fazia ideia do quanto o mundo era preconceituoso, por isso eu achei que não deveria contar pra ela que estava com Keelin. Mas Hope era tão inocente. Na verdade, as crianças em si eram. Ninguém nasce mal, o mundo que acaba te tornando assim.

\- Já sei, você tava com vergonha. - Hope me olhou e eu acenti.

\- Foi isso sim, Hope. - Menti e minha sobrinha veio correndo me abraçar.

\- Não precisa ter vergonha, Tia Freya. - Ela falou, me abraçando e sorrindo de lado - Você e a Tia Keelin fazem um casal muito bonito. - Hope completou, o que fez eu e Keelin abrirmos um sorriso.

\- Obrigada, Hope. - Keelin agradeceu e eu limpei uma lágrima que tinha acabado de cair. Hope era tão especial. Minha sobrinha tinha um coração de outro.

\- Tia Freya, posso ir acordar o Tio Kol? - Ela perguntou com entusiasmo. Hayley e Klaus tinham pedido pra ela não incomodar Kol, mas caí entre nós, já era onze e meia da manhã. Então realmente já estava na hora do meu irmão acordar.

\- Claro, querida. - Respondi com um sorriso, o que fez Hope se virar e subir as escadas correndo.

\- Ela é muito especial. - Keelin falou, assim que estávamos a sós.

\- Ela é. - Concordei, lhe dando um selinho.

\- Será que esse almoço é uma boa ideia? - Keelin me olhou, assim que me afastei, parecendo incerta.

\- É claro que é. - Sorri, olhando para Keelin, mas na verdade eu mesma não tinha tanta certeza disso. Afinal, era um almoço dos Mikaelson. Não tinha como ser completamente normal.

 **POV - Hope**

Eu nem acredito que o Stan vai vir aqui hoje. Vai ser tão divertido. Vamos poder brincar com a minha Nerf e... Dro/ga, eu ainda estou de castigo. Se bem que mamãe e papai disseram que eu não poderia brincar com o Tio Kol, eles não disseram nada sobre eu brincar com o Stan. Sorri, pensando nisso e entrei no quarto do Tio Kol. Ele ainda estava dormindo e roncava tão alto. Bom, acho que já está na hora de acordá-lo!

\- TIO KOL, ACORDE! - Gritei, pulando em cima dele - Vamos, não seja preguiçoso. - Insisti, quando vi ele abrindo os olhos devagar.

\- Pelo jeito o esporte favorito da minha sobrinha é atrapalhar o sono do seu Tio. - Ele resmungou, fazendo eu soltar uma risada.

\- Isso mesmo. - Concordei e ele riu.

\- Que horas são, querida? - Tio Kol perguntou, ainda deitado na cama.

\- São quase meio dia, Tio Kol. - Respondi, o olhando - Logo, o Stan deve estar chegando. - Completei, animada.

\- É verdade, é hoje que o garoto Stanley vem aqui. - Tio Kol me olhou, se sentando na cama e soltando um bocejo.

\- Papai foi muito legal por ter chamado o Stan pra vir aqui. - Comentei e Tio Kol deu uma risadinha - Por que você ta rindo, Tio Kol? - Perguntei, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Não foi nada, amor. - Ele sorriu e quando eu ia questioná-lo, eu fui interrompida pela a voz de mamãe.

\- O que eu disse sobre acordar o seu Tio Kol, Hope? - Mamãe perguntou com os braços cruzados, mas eu sabia que ela nem estava brava de verdade.

\- É que... - Eu ia tentar me explicar, mas Tio Kol me cortou.

\- Tudo bem, Hayley. - Tio Kol falou, sorrindo - Já estava quase na hora de eu levantar mesmo. - Ele deu de ombros, se levantando da cama. Já mamãe revirou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Você vai ficar para o almoço, Tio Kol? - Perguntei, torcendo para que ele ficasse.

\- É claro que vou, eu não perderia isso por nada. - Tio Kol respondeu, animado e eu fiz uma carinha confusa, mas antes que eu perguntasse algo, mamãe me chamou:

\- Vem, querida, vamos deixar o seu Tio Kol se arrumar. - Mamãe me olhou, me dando a mão.

\- Até daqui a pouco, Tio Kol. - Falei para ele, antes de segurar a mão de mamãe e descer com ela as escadas.

\- Mamãe... - Comecei, quando estávamos descendo as escadas.

\- O que foi, meu amor? - Ela perguntou, se virando para me olhar.

\- O que o Tio Kol quis dizer com ''Eu não perderia isso por nada''? - A olhei e mamãe suspirou, antes de sorrir.

\- O seu Tio Kol é bem brincalhão as vezes, querida, não ligue pra isso. - Mamãe falou, acariciando o meu cabelo, para logo depois descer as escadas e me deixar pensativa.

Eu detesto quando eu não entendo o que está acontecido. Bufei, me sentando na escada quando vi papai aparecer na sala.

\- Oi, princesa. - Papai me olhou com um sorriso - Está ansiosa para o almoço? - Ele perguntou, enquanto se agachava e abria os braços para que eu o abraçasse.

\- Muito. - Sorri, indo até ele e o abraçando - Que horas o Stan vem, papai? - Perguntei e ele me olhou, se levantando, comigo no colo dele.

\- Ele já deve está chegando, amor. - Papai respondeu, apertando o meu nariz de brincadeira.

\- Papai, hoje eu vou poder brincar um pouco? - O olhei, fazendo aquela carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

\- Que eu saiba o seu castigo termina na semana que vem, certo? - Papai falou, respirando fundo.

\- Eu sei, mas... - Fiz um biquinho, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Vou ver com a sua mãe. - Papai me olhou, me dando um olhar cúmplice - Mas só porque você se comportou a semana toda. - Ele completou e eu o abracei com força.

\- Obrigada, papai. - Agradeci, sorrindo.

\- Posso saber porque a nossa garotinha está te agradecendo? - Mamãe perguntou aparecendo novamente na sala, fazendo eu e papai sorrirmos cúmplices.

\- É exatamente isso que eu ia te falar... - Papai começou, olhando para mamãe - O que você acha de liberar Hope do castigo somente por hoje? - Ele sorriu e mamãe revirou os olhos.

\- Por favor, mamãe! - Pedi, juntando as minhas mãos e fazendo uma carinha de anjo.

\- Não sei não. - Mamãe olhou para mim e para papai, com um olhar sério.

\- Ela se comportou a semana inteira, Hayley. - Papai argumentou e eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

\- É verdade, mamãe. - Concordei, olhando para o papai - Eu fiquei comportadinha. - A olhei, fazendo um biquinho.

\- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é Klaus? - Mamãe repreendeu, olhando para o papai - Já está fazendo todos os gostos dela novamente. - Ela bufou e papai deu um sorriso torto ao ver ela se virar para me olhar - Mas como você realmente se comportou a semana toda, então eu acho que um dia liberada do castigo, não tem problema. - Mamãe completou, me dando um sorriso.

\- Obrigada, mamãe! - Falei, dando os braços pra ela e mamãe me abraçou, comigo ainda no colo do papai.

\- Viu como é bom se comportar? - Mamãe sorriu e eu acenti, timidamente.

\- Agora ela vai se comportar sempre, não é amor? - Papai me olhou, rindo, pois sabia que eu jamais conseguiria isso.

\- Eu duvido. - Mamãe brincou, rindo com papai, antes de colocar a mão no rosto dele e o beijar.

Eu adoro ver mamãe e papai juntos. Eles se amam tanto. Eu sei que nos últimos seis meses, eles sempre estiverem comigo, mas agora é diferente. Agora éramos uma família de verdade e eu simplesmente amo isso.

 **POV - Klaus**

Estou extremamente satisfeito por ter tido a ideia de organizar esse almoço, pois consegui reunir praticamente a minha família inteira. Agora além de perguntar quais as intenções de Stanley com Hope, eu também vou poder perguntar quais as intenções de Keelin com Freya. Sorri, satisfeito ao pensar nisso e olhei o relógio. Meio dia e cinco. O jovem Stanley estava atrasado. Ótimo. Pelo o jeito, começamos mal.

\- O que aconteceu, Klaus? - Hayley se aproximou de mim e tocou no meu braço.

\- O garoto está atrasado. - Respondi com uma carranca.

\- Só cinco minutos. - Hayley falou, me indicando com o olhar a entrada no Complexo. Ele tinha acabado de chegar.

\- Até que enfim, garoto! - O olhei e ele sorriu, sem jeito.

\- Me desculpe pelo o atraso, senhor Mikaelson. - Stanley se desculpou e eu acenti.

\- Então você que é o jovem Stan? - Hayley perguntou, toda animada. Pelo o que estou vendo, para ela, a ideia de Hope ter um amigo não era tão ruim.

\- E você que é a mãe da Hope? - O garoto devolveu, parecendo espantado. Isso realmente era difícil de acreditar. Hayley realmente parecia ser jovem demais para ser mãe de Hope.

\- Sou eu mesma. - Hayley respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Você é muito bonita, senhora Mikaelson. - O garoto elogiou, sem vergonha alguma, fazendo eu bufar. Mas fiquei satisfeito por ele ter se referido a Hayley como senhora Mikaelson. Isso dá a impressão de que ela é casada comigo. E eu gosto muito disso.

\- Obrigada, Stan. - Hayley agradeceu, sorrindo para ele - Mas me chame apenas de Hayley, já que senhora Mikaelson dá a impressão de que sou velha. - Ela explicou e o garoto riu.

\- STAN! - Hope gritou, aparecendo na sala. A poucos minutos atrás, ela tinha ido apressar o meu irmão Kol para descer, já que ele estava demorando muito para se arrumar, mas na verdade ele deve estar resolvendo algum assunto do Quartel Francês por telefone.

\- É bom ver você, bruxinha. - O garoto sorriu e Hope correu até ele, lhe dando um abraço. Ao ver a cena, Hayley fez uma cara toda orgulhosa, já eu cerrei os dentes e fechei os punhos, tentando controlar a minha raiva.

\- Onde está o seu Tio Kol? - Soltei um pigarro, com a intenção de separar os dois. Como previsto, a minha intenção deu certo.

\- Ele está falando com o Vincent, papai. - Hope respondeu, me olhando - Ele disse que logo, ele desce. - Ela completou e eu a olhei.

\- Receio que vamos ter que começar o almoço sem ele então. - Afirmei e Hope acentiu.

\- Vem Stan, eu vou te mostrar onde fica a sala de jantar. - Hope falou, dando a mão para Stanley que a segurou, sem pensar.

\- Hope! - Chamei a minha filha, quando senti uma dor na minha costela. Hayley tinha acabado de me dar uma cotovelada.

\- O que foi, papai? - Hope se virou para me olhar, ainda segurando a mão de Stanley.

\- Não foi nada, querida. - Hayley respondeu por mim, o que fez eu fuzilar ela com o olhar - Por que você não apresenta o Stan para a Tia Freya e a Tia Keelin? - Ela sugeriu, sorrindo para a nossa filha.

\- É uma ótima ideia, mamãe. - Hope acentiu e se virou para olhar para Stanley - Você vai adorar a Tia Freya, ela também é bruxa e... - Ela continuou falando de Freya, enquanto puxava o garoto para longe de nós.

\- O que você ia fazer, Klaus? - Hayley me encarou, assim que Hope e Stanley não estavam mais perto de nós.

\- Você viu o jeito que Hope o abraçou? - Rebati e Hayley deu uma risada.

\- Ela tem 7 anos, Klaus, não seja ridículo. - Ela me olhou, revirando os olhos.

\- Mas ele tem 10 anos e se... - Eu ia falar e se ele tivesse segundas intenções com ela, mas Hayley me interrompeu.

\- Eles são crianças, Klaus. - Hayley bufou, me olhando séria - Não é possível que você veja maldade em um menino de 10 anos. - Ela continuou e eu fiquei quieto, como se concordasse com o que ela insinuou - É sério isso? - Hayley arregalou os olhos, me encarando.

\- Eu só estou preocupado, Hayley. - A olhei, soltando um suspiro.

\- Você não precisa ficar preocupado, Klaus, ele é só uma criança. - Hayley me olhou, tentando me convencer - E é bom para Hope ter amigos, fora da escola. - Ela argumentou e eu a olhei.

\- Amigos precisam se abraçar? - Levantei as sobrancelhas, irritado, mas Hayley apenas riu.

\- Ela só estava com saudade dele, Klaus. - Hayley falou, ainda rindo - Mas só pra você saber amigos se abraçam sim. - Ela completou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Com essa idade, na minha infância, eu nunca vi isso acontecer. - Rebati e ela me olhou.

\- Pra quem nasceu a mil anos atrás, isso é compreensível. - Hayley suspirou, me dando um sorriso irônico, o que fez eu fechar a cara ainda mais - Vamos, não fique com essa cara. - A mãe da minha filha me olhou, colocando a mão no meu rosto.

\- Infelizmente, essa é a única que eu tenho. - Sorri ironicamente, colocando a minha mão encima da dela.

\- Só tente se comportar hoje, ok? - Hayley suspirou, vencida, encostando os lábios dela nos meus.

\- É claro que vou me comportar, amor. - A olhei, puxando o lábio inferior dela com a boca, para logo depois dar um beijo rápido nela.

Hayley pareceu satisfeita com a minha resposta e sorriu para mim, antes de sair dalí. Mas eu sabia que eu não ia me comportar. Não posso fazer isso quando se tem duas pessoas na mesa que tem a atenção da minha filha e da minha irmã. Pelo menos, preciso saber se Keelin tem boas intenções com Freya e se o garoto Stanley é realmente tão inocente quanto Hayley pensa. Bom, vamos descobrir isso em breve. Então com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, me dirigi até a sala de jantar.

 **A/N: Outro capítulo postado para vocês!**

 **Quanto a essa capítulo... O que acharam? Me digam o que mais gostaram. Já em relação ao próximo o que acham que o Klaus vai aprontar? Deixem suas sugestões rs ;)**

 **Lembrando que hoje tem ''The Originals'' e não sei se vocês viram o Sneak Peek do 4x04 que saiu hoje, mas adorei quando Hayley fala ''Fique aqui e proteja a nossa filha'', como se estivesse dando uma ordem ao seu marido. Klayley é tão casados e eu amo isso *-***

 **Bom, é isso... Beijos e até breve! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Almoço em família

**POV - Klaus**

Como um belo anfitrião, me sentei na ponta da mesa. Já Hope e Hayley se sentaram ao meu lado, enquanto o garoto Stanley se sentou ao lado de Hope e Keelin ao lado de Hayley. Quanto a minha irmã Freya, ela estava do lado esquerdo de Keelin. Com isso, ainda tinha dois lugares vagos na mesa de jantar. Um certamente seria o lugar de Kol, mas como o meu irmão sempre chega atrasado em tudo, receio que ele só vai aparecer no final do nosso almoço. Mas é melhor não pensar no idiota do Kol agora, afinal estou super satisfeito com todos em seus respectivos lugares. Então abri um sorriso e chamei a mulher que trabalhava em nossa cara, ordenando que ela trouxesse o almoço. Depois que ela trouxe e todos se serviram, tomei um gole de uísque e olhei para Stanley.

\- Então jovem Stanley... - Comecei, o olhando - Como você e Hope se tornaram amigos próximos tão rápido? - Perguntei, sendo direto e vi que Hayley revirou os olhos ao perceber que eu não ia me comportar completamente.

\- Eu não sei. - O garoto respondeu, dando de ombros - Simplesmente aconteceu. - Ele completou, olhando para o lado e sorrindo para Hope.

\- Como assim simplesmente aconteceu? - O olhei, tentando conter a minha irritação.

\- Me desculpe, senhor Mikaelson, mas não é todo dia que você fica preso em um sequestro com alguém. - Stanley falou e todos na mesa soltaram uma risada, mas ao perceberem a minha carranca, Hayley, Keelin e Freya pararam de rir.

\- Hope me contou que você disse a ela que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para protege-lá... - Continuei, com a minha expressão séria - É verdade? - Perguntei, me dirigindo ao garoto.

\- Sim, é verdade. - O garoto respondeu, corando. Ele tinha ficado com vergonha de admitir isso? O que isso significa?

\- Amigos fazem isso, papai, eles protegem uns aos outros. - Hope falou pela a primeira vez desde que comecei a interrogar Stanley, o que fez eu levantar as sobrancelhas.

\- Você está certa, querida. - Hayley concordou, olhando para Hope com orgulho - E seu pai, sabe disso, não sabe? - Ela se virou para me olhar, me fuzilando com o olhar, como se dissesse para eu parar de questionar as intenções de Stanley com Hope.

\- Eu acho que sei. - Falei, antes de receber um chute de Hayley por debaixo da mesa - Quer dizer, sua mãe tem toda razão, amor. - Completei, me virando para olhar pra Hope que abriu um sorriso. - Mas e você Keelin? Quais as suas intenções com Freya? - Questionei, sendo direto. Hayley não quer que eu interrogue Stanley. Ela não disse nada sobre Freya.

\- Como assim? - Keelin levantou as sobrancelhas, quase engasgando com a sua comida.

\- Eu acho que fui bem claro na minha pergunta. - Rebati, dando um sorriso cínico.

\- Niklaus... - Freya falou e Hayley me olhou com raiva, mas eu as ignorei.

\- E então? - Insisti, olhando pra Keelin.

\- São as melhores possíveis, Klaus. - Keelin finalmente respondeu, antes de olhar pra mim.

\- São as melhores possíveis, sei... - A olhei, dando um sorriso irônico - E desde quando vocês se encontram? - Perguntei, para logo depois receber outro chute de Hayley por debaixo da mesa.

\- Porque isso importa, Niklaus? - Freya perguntou, enquanto eu olhava de canto para Hayley com raiva por ter me chutado novamente.

\- E porque não importaria? - Rebati, voltando a olhar para Keelin e Freya.

\- Está tudo bem, Freya. - Keelin sorriu, olhando para a minha irmã - Quanto a sua pergunta, Klaus, eu e a sua irmã estamos saindo a quatro meses. - Ela respondeu e meu queixo caiu. Quatro meses? Quer dizer que Freya ficou com ela nas minhas costas quatro meses, antes da minha irmã finalmente resolver abrir o jogo?

\- Quatro meses? - A olhei, fechando a minha cara.

\- Isso mesmo. - Keelin confirmou e eu bufei.

\- É uma pena que eu só tenha descoberto isso na semana passada, não é? - Falei com uma pontada de ironia, o que fez Keelin e Freya se olharem, parecendo constrangidas.

\- A Tia Freya também só me contou isso hoje, papai. - Hope se meteu na conversa, olhando pra mim - Mas o importante é que elas estão felizes, não é? - Ela me olhou com um sorriso e eu suspirei.

\- É, isso é importante. - Concordei com Hope depois de um momento, fazendo Keelin e Freya suspirarem de alívio.

\- Que tal, a gente passar para sobremesa? - Hayley sugeriu e eu a olhei.

\- Já estava se esquecendo de mim, cunhada? - Ouvi a voz de Kol, se dirigindo a Hayley, o que fez a mãe da minha filha corar com a palavra ''cunhada''.

\- Achei que você não vinha mais. - Hayley o olhou e Kol riu - Vincent. - A mãe da minha filha cumprimentou, ao ver Vincent aparecendo atrás de Kol.

\- Boa tarde a todos! - Vincent cumprimentou, dando um sorriso e todos acentiram de volta.

\- Convidei Vinc para vir almoçar com a gente, acho que não tem problema, não é Nik? - Kol perguntou, olhando para mim.

\- Claro que não, Kol. - Respondi, sinceramente - É sempre uma honra ter o regente em nossa casa. - Completei, acentindo para que Vincent se sentasse. Assim ele deu a volta e se sentou ao lado de Stanley e na frente de Keelin.

\- Você demorou, Tio Kol. - Hope reclamou e Kol sorriu, indo até ela.

\- Mas eu estou aqui, não é? - Kol riu, dando um beijo rápido no rosto de Hope.

\- Sim, até porque você disse que não perderia esse almoço por nada. - Hope falou, animada e eu olhei para Kol com raiva. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

\- E não perderia mesmo. - Kol concordou, a olhando - Um almoço em família, nunca é algo que você pode perder. - Ele continuou e eu percebi que ele deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso na direção de Stanley e Keelin. Mer/da. Aposto que meu irmão quer se divertir as minhas custas.

\- Exatamente. - Concordei, entrando no jogo dele. Kol riu, negando com a cabeça ao ver a minha reação e se dirigiu até o outro lado da mesa, se sentando na outra ponta da mesa, o que fez ele ficar de frente para mim.

Ótimo. Agora ele está na posição perfeita para me irritar, mas com sorte, eu não vou precisar adaga-ló hoje. Assim, eu pelo menos espero.

 **POV - Kol**

Eu jamais perderia esse almoço. Não é todo dia que você pode provocar o seu irmão de mil anos, sem que ele não faça exatamente nada. Ele pode até me ameaçar com a adaga, mas eu sei que agora ele estava completamente mudado. E bom, eu também preciso me divertir um pouco, afinal. Sorri, enquanto comia o meu almoço e permaneci em silêncio, até que Hayley chamou a sobremesa. Com o meu sorvete em mãos, olhei para Stanley e falei:

\- É bom te ter aqui, Stanley. - Falei, olhando para o garoto.

\- Obrigado, senhor Mikaelson. - Stanley agradeceu e eu neguei com a cabeça.

\- Qual é, garoto. - O olhei, rindo - Me chame de Kol. - Pedi e todos na mesa, pararam para prestar atenção na nossa conversa. Já Nik me olhava como se dissesse ''Se você falar alguma mer/da, eu te mato.'' - E então, está gostando do almoço? - Continuei, olhando pra ele.

\- Estou sim, senhor Mi.. - O garoto me olhou, hesitando, antes de sorrir e me chamar pelo o nome - Kol. - Ele completou e eu sorri.

\- Depois do almoço, você vai brincar com a gente, Tio Kol? - Hope perguntou, olhando para mim com animação.

\- Claro que sim, querida. - Pisquei e ela sorriu - E creio que hoje, vamos ter mais alguém para brincar com a gente. - Completei, olhando para Vincent que sorriu.

\- Você vai brincar com a gente também, Tio Vincent? - Hope mostrou os dentinhos, olhando para Vinc.

\- Podemos dizer que vou tentar, Hope. - Ele respondeu e minha sobrinha sorriu, animada.

\- Que demais isso! - Hope afirmou, eufórica.

\- E você Keelin, porque está tão quieta? - Perguntei, olhando para a namorada da minha irmã.

\- Impressão sua, Kol. - Keelin riu, nervosa, dando de ombros.

\- O Nik já constrangeu você? - A olhei, o que fez Freya me fuzilar com o olhar.

\- Que isso... - Ela falou, sem conseguir conter a ironia, o que fez eu gargalhar.

\- Nik é assim mesmo, não se preocupe. - Sorri, fazendo um brinde e olhei para meu irmão que estava bufando.

\- Eu acho que já percebi que ele é um pouco difícil. - Keelin soltou sem querer e Klaus a encarou.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Keelin? - Nik franziu o cenho, a olhando.

\- Ela não quis dizer isso, Niklaus. - Freya se meteu, mas Klaus a ignorou.

\- E então? - Meu irmão insistiu, olhando para Keelin.

\- Klaus... - Hayley o alertou, como se dissesse para ele não fazer uma cena na frente das crianças.

\- Eu acho que isso está começando a ficar divertido. - Comentei com Vincent, soltando uma risada baixa.

\- Bom... Eu queria dizer ciumento ao invés de difícil. - Keelin tentou se explicar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que Klaus aumentasse ainda mais a carranca.

\- Ciumento? O que te faz pensar que você pode tirar essa conclusão de mim? - Nik a encarou e ela se encolheu - Hayley, pare de me chutar. Que diabos! - Ele reclamou, se virando para fuzilar Hayley com o olhar.

\- E quem disse que eu te chutei, Klaus? - Hayley o olhou, dando um sorriso cínico.

\- O que ta acontecendo? - Stanley perguntou, sem entender absolutamente nada.

\- Não se preocupe, Stan, papai gosta de brincar. - Hope sorriu, olhando para o garoto. Como a minha sobrinha era inocente!

\- E como gosta, querida! - Concordei, soltando uma gargalhada.

\- Estou esperando uma resposta, Keelin. - Nik levantou as sobrancelhas para Keelin, encarando ela.

\- Eu... - Keelin o olhou, sem saber o que dizer e foi interrompida por Freya.

\- Niklaus, já chega. - Freya finalmente falou, mas foi surpreendida por uma gargalhada alta de Klaus. Ao ouvirem a risada de Nik, todos na mesa pareceram se tranquilizar.

\- Eu só estou brincando, Keelin. - Klaus sorriu para Keelin, fazendo ela, Freya e Hayley suspirarem de alívio.

\- Viu, Stan, eu te disse. - Hope falou com um sorriso, olhando de canto para Stanley.

\- Mas espero de verdade, que as suas intenções com a minha irmã sejam as melhores. - Nik continuou, a olhando - Ou... - Ele a olhou, brincando com a faca - Você sabe. - Meu irmão concluiu, fazendo uma ameaça sútil ao apontar a faca rapidamente pra ela.

\- Não ligue para ele, Keelin. - Hayley a olhou ao ver que Keelin tinha voltado a arregalar os olhos com medo - Como Hope disse, Klaus adora brincar. - Ela terminou e Keelin acentiu, parecendo não acreditar tanto nisso assim.

\- Agora que já está tudo certo, será que eu posso brincar com a minha sobrinha favorita? - Perguntei, querendo descontrair.

\- Eu gosto disso, Tio Kol. - Hope me olhou, abrindo um sorriso - Mamãe e papai, eu posso ir brincar? - Ela perguntou, olhando para Klaus e Hayley.

\- Claro, amor! - Klaus respondeu e Hayley acentiu, o que fez minha sobrinha se levantar da mesa.

\- Vem, Stan. - Ela falou, dando a mão para Stanley.

\- Obrigado pelo o almoço. - O garoto agradeceu, antes de se levantando da mesa e segurar a mão de Hope.

\- Não foi nada, querido. - Hayley sorriu para ele - Você é bem vindo aqui, volte sempre que quiser. - Ela o olhou e o garoto acentiu, timidamente.

\- Vamos então, Tio Vincent e Tio Kol? - Hope perguntou, olhando para a gente.

\- Vamos. - Vincent se levantou da mesa e Hope o puxou com a outra mão, fazendo ele sair da sala com ela e com Stanley.

\- Ei, esperem por mim. - Pedi, quando senti uma dor da minha cabeça - Mer/da! - Xinguei e me virei para olhar pra trás pra ver quem tinha feito isso comigo. - Freya? - Olhei para a minha irmã, surpreso, ao ver ela apontar a mão em minha direção.

\- Isso é por você ter provocado essa pequena confusão, maninho. - Freya sorriu ironicamente, antes de parar de fazer a minha cabeça doer.

\- Essa é minha irmã! - Klaus apontou para Freya, orgulhoso, enquanto eu revirava os olhos e saía da sala de jantar.

 **POV - Hayley**

Eu não sei quem é pior: Klaus ou Kol. Ambos gostam de se divertir nas custas dos outros, mas deve ser por isso que eles são irmãos. Apesar disso, tenho que admitir que até que Klaus não se saiu tão ruim nesse almoço, afinal eu esperava coisa muito pior. Ri, negando com a cabeça ao pensar nisso, quando ouvi Freya e Keelin falarem que elas estavam indo até a cozinha para ajudar com os pratos. Acenti, dando de ombros e olhei para Klaus que fez um gesto para Freya como se dissesse que estava de olho. Já Freya revirou os olhos com a atitude de Klaus e saiu da sala de jantar, puxando Keelin com ela.

\- Você é tão ridículo, as vezes. - Falei, olhando pra ele.

\- Porque diz isso? - Klaus perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas para mim.

\- Por causa disso que você fez hoje. - Respondi, séria.

\- Você também não é um exemplo de perfeição, linda, você me chutou três vezes por debaixo da mesa. - Ele acusou e eu não consegui evitar a risada.

\- Você mereceu! - Afirmei, ainda rindo.

\- Talvez sim. - Ele concordou, me dando um sorriso torto.

\- Mas sério... - Fiz uma pausa, tentando ficar séria - Eu acho que eu esperava algo muito pior. - Confessei, o que fez Klaus soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Eu também estou surpreso comigo, amor, deve dizer. - Ele me olhou e eu sorri.

\- No fundo você sabe que é importante Hope e Freya terem alguém e serem felizes, não sabe? - O olhei e ele suspirou, antes de levantar e me olhar.

\- Agora eu sei. - Klaus afirmou, me puxando da cadeira e me beijando. O hálito quente de Klaus me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse em uma paz completamente. Eu amava estar com ele. Como eu pude perder tanto tempo assim?

\- Klaus... - Mordi o lábio, temendo que as coisas esquentassem, afinal as crianças estavam brincando no cômodo ao lado.

\- Eu sei, as crianças. - Ele acentiu, revirando os olhos - Falando nas crianças, Hope está sozinha com Stanley, que diabos. - Klaus reclamou, parecendo se dar conta disso agora.

\- Ela não está sozinha, Klaus. - Rebati, rindo - Ela está com Vincent e Kol também. - Completei e ele me olhou.

\- Vincent pode até ser, mas Kol... - Klaus bufou, implicando com o irmão - Vem, é melhor nós mesmo fiscalizarmos as crianças brincando. - Ele me olhou, me dando a mão.

Assim eu segurei a mão de Klaus, e eu e ele saímos da sala de jantar indo em direção a sala. Quando chegamos lá, eu sorri ao observar Hope, Stanley, Kol e Vincent correndo de um lado pro outro, brincando com quatro arminhas Nerf.

\- Não acredito que o regente está se prestando a isso. - Klaus comentou, com uma risada, ainda segurando a minha mão.

\- As vezes, um pouco de diversão é bom. - O olhei de canto e ele riu.

\- Você morreu, Tio Kol! - Ouvi Hope acusar, depois de alguns minutos, olhando para Kol.

\- Claro que não, querida. - Kol negou com a cabeça, apontando para si mesmo.

\- Claro que sim, é a terceira vez que eu te acerto. - Nossa filha fez um biquinho, o olhando.

\- Que feio, irmão. - Klaus se manisfestou, rindo - Trapaceando contra a própria sobrinha em um jogo. - Ele continuou e Kol bufou.

\- Eu não estou trapaceando, Nik. - Kol se defendeu, sério - A Hope não me acertou. - Ele suspirou, olhando para Hope.

\- É claro que acertei, Tio Kol. - Hope pisou no chão, começando a se irritar. Minha garotinha odiava perder em qualquer jogo. Ela era muito competitiva, mesmo só tendo 7 aninhos.

\- Não acertou, Hope, eu desviei. - Kol teimou e Klaus em velocidade vampiristica pegou a arma da mão de Hope e atirou com a arminha Nerf em Kol, o acertando na perna.

\- Agora você morreu. - Klaus deu um sorriso irônico em direção a Kol e eu revirei os olhos por ele sempre mimar e fazer os gostos de Hope.

\- Obrigada, papai. - Hope agradeceu e Klaus sorriu para ela, antes de devolver a sua arminha Nerf.

\- Isso não é muito justo. - Kol olhou para Klaus e Hope, mas acabou rindo no final - Vem, agora é Tio e Sobrinha contra os dois bruxos do Quartel Francês. - Ele deu a mão para Hope que acentiu, animada.

\- Pelo visto alguém vai perder novamente. - O garoto Stanley provocou, olhando para Kol.

\- Eu só espero que meu time ganhe dessa vez. - Vincent falou, olhando para Stanley. Já que na rodada passada, Vincent provavelmente era do time de Kol.

\- Vamos ganhar, Vincent. - Stanley afirmou, tocando rapidamente na mão de Vincent.

\- Não vão nada. - Hope afirmou, convicta - O Tio Kol está no meu time e o meu time nunca perde. - Ela completou com um sorrisinho, antes do jogo recomeçar.

\- Ela é uma verdadeira Mikaelson. - Comentei, vendo a confiança da nossa filha e me virando para olhar para Klaus que já estava ao meu lado.

\- Ela é. - Klaus concordou com um sorriso orgulhoso, antes de encostar os lábios dele nos meus.

 **A/N: Demorei um pouco dessa vez, mas o capítulo está aí. Espero que gostem!**

 **Me digam, por favor, o que mais gostaram... E infelizmente, tenho que dizer que esse capítulo é o penúltimo dessa história. O próximo é o epilogo e aí eu poderei colocar essa história como finalizada. Mas não fiquem desanimados, pois eu estava pensando em uma coisa e gostaria de pedir a ajuda de vocês. Vocês podem, por favor, sugerir uma one shot Klayley ou Klaylope para eu fazer e também uma história normal (como ''Aprendendo a ser pai'' e ''A fuga de Hope'') onde o foco é sempre algo que a Hope vai aprontar? Dependendo das ideias de vocês, posso vir a desenvolver novas histórias. Enfim, deixem suas sugestões ;)**

 **Ahhh e para quem não sabe, semana passada eu postei ''Totally mine'', uma one shot hot que eu escrevi sobre Klayley. Ela está em inglês e quando for one shot, pretendo fazer em inglês mesmo. Já histórias mais longas, fica mais difícil para mim, então continuarei escrevendo em português. Portanto, quem gostar de Klayley e ainda não leu ''Totally mine'' dá uma passada lá!**

 **Acho que é só isso... Beijos e até a próxima! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Epílogo

**POV - Hope**

Um mês tinha se passado desde que papai fez aquele almoço, agora eu já estava completamente liberada do meu castigo. Hoje, eu, mamãe, papai e Stanley íamos passar uma tarde no parque juntos. Tudo que eu sonhava antes, agora estava acontecendo, e como papai e mamãe tinham me prometido a alguns dias atrás, eles iam me levar no parque sempre que fosse possível. Suspirei, pensando nisso, quando vi Stan entrar pela a porta do Complexo.

\- Que surpresa você sendo pontual. - O olhei, provocando, pois Stan sempre costumava chegar atrasado nos compromissos. No último mês, eu fui prova disso, afinal Stan e eu estávamos estudando na mesma escola agora. Só que eu era do segundo ano e Stan era da quarta série.

\- Você sabe que meu charme está na minha falta de pontualidade, bruxinha. - Stan me olhou e eu neguei com a cabeça, antes de soltar uma risada.

\- Sei... - Falei, rindo com ironia - Pelo jeito o meu papai e a minha mamãe que não estão sendo pontuais hoje. - Completei e Stan riu.

\- Eles devem estar arrumado as coisas para o piquenique. - Stan falou e eu concordei, dando de ombros.

\- Enquanto isso... - O olhei, mudando de assunto - Eu gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa. - Sorri, animada.

\- O quê? - Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

\- Vem. - Chamei, pedindo para ele me seguir até o porão.

\- O que você está fazendo, bruxinha? - Stan perguntou, mas ainda continuou me seguindo.

\- É algo que descobri por acaso, enquanto eu estava mexendo em umas coisas aqui. - Expliquei, rapidamente, antes de chegar ao porão.

\- Eu não estou entendendo aonde você está querendo chegar, Hope. - Stan respirou fundo e eu o olhei.

\- Olhe isso! - Apontei para um baú velho e Stanley levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- É só um baú velho. Qual o problema nisso? - Ele me olhou, zombando de mim.

\- Olha o que está escrito alí atrás, seu bobão. - Mandei e ele se virou, voltando a olhar para o baú.

\- Marcellus. - Ele leu o que estava escrito, antes de me olhar com uma expressão confusa - Quem será que é esse tal de Marcellus? - Stan perguntou, me olhando.

\- É isso que eu gostaria de saber. - O olhei, soltando um suspiro.

\- Você já perguntou para os seus pais sobre isso? - Stan me olhou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

\- Não. - Respondi, o olhando - Mas você acha que eu deveria perguntar? - Perguntei e Stan acentiu.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Tio Kol apareceu de repente, parando na porta e cruzando os seus braços.

\- Eu queria mostrar ao Stan uma coisa, Tio Kol. - Suspirei, olhando de canto para Stan.

\- Que coisa, querida? - Tio Kol respirou fundo, antes de me olhar.

\- Isso! - Falei, apontando para o baú. Tio Kol imediatamente o olhou e leu o que estava escrito.

\- É isso? - Tio Kol suspirou, abaixando o olhar.

\- Quem é Marcellus, Tio Kol? - Perguntei, sem rodeios.

\- Alguém que simplesmente não existe mais. - Tio Kol respondeu com um olhar sombrio.

\- Mas, eu... - Eu ia falar que não entendo, mas Tio Kol me cortou.

\- Hope, tem coisas que você não precisa entender. - Ele me olhou, sério e eu fiz menção de protestar, mas ele continuou - É sério, amor, ouça o seu Tio pelo menos dessa vez. - Tio Kol completou e eu fiz um biquinho - E não faça essa carinha. - Ele pediu e eu dei um sorriso fraco - Agora, eu acho bom vocês dois não se meterem mais nesse porão sozinhos ou o próximo a pegar vocês pode ser Nik. - Tio Kol alertou, olhando para mim e para Stan, antes de me dar um beijo rápido na testa e deixar o porão.

Eu sei que Tio Kol só estava tentando meter medo em Stan, pois eu sei que papai não ia fazer nada demais com a gente, mas infelizmente Stan não acredita realmente nisso. Ele já percebeu que papai não gosta de deixar eu e ele a sós, mesmo eu não entendendo o porque disso. O que papai pensa que eu e Stan faríamos se estivéssemos sozinhos?

\- É melhor ouvirmos o seu Tio Kol, Hope. - Stan disse, se preparando para deixar o porão.

\- Você está com medo do meu pai, Stan? - O provoquei e ele se virou para me olhar.

\- E quem não teria? - Ele rebateu e eu soltei uma risada. Papai parecia ser bem ameaçador diante de outras pessoas, mas comigo ele não era nem um pouco assim. - Vem, vamos sair daqui. - Stan continuou, pronto pra sair dalí.

\- E quanto ao Marcellus? - Perguntei, antes de Stan sair do porão, fazendo ele parar novamente.

\- Deixe isso pra lá, bruxinha. - Stan me olhou com um sorriso - Kol disse que é alguém que não existe mais, porque você simplesmente não acredita no seu Tio? - Ele suspirou, me olhando.

\- Porque eu conheço o Tio Kol e sei que ele mentiu em relação a isso. - Falei, respirando fundo - E ele só mente, quando quer fugir do assunto. - Complementei e Stan me olhou.

\- Bom, então isso é mais um motivo para você esquecer esse assunto. - Stan aconselhou, me olhando - Ou você vai acabar se metendo em problemas novamente. - Ele alertou e eu o olhei.

\- Eu não tenho medo de me meter em problemas, eu tenho medo de não saber a verdade. - Rebati e Stan abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Eu não esperava menos de você, bruxinha. - Ele me olhou com um sorriso orgulhoso - Mas pelo menos por hoje, deixe esse assunto para lá. - Stan pediu e eu acenti, antes dele se virar para sair do porão. Mas eu sabia que eu não ia conseguir deixar esse assunto pra lá. Afinal, quem era Marcellus e porque Tio Kol estava mentindo pra mim?

 **POV - Klaus**

Quem poderia pensar que com uma vida imortal e milhares de assassinatos nas costas, eu ainda poderia ter uma tarde tranquila com a minha mulher e a minha filha? Isso realmente era algo muito melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. Eu gostaria que esse passeio no parque fosse somente com a minha mulher e a minha filha, mas tanto Hayley como Hope decidiram convidar o novo amigo dela. O garoto Stanley agora passava muito tempo com a gente. Ele era o melhor amigo de Hope e eles viviam grudados. Isso definitivamente me irritava um pouco, mas Hayley sempre achava uma maneira de me acalmar. Sorri, ao me lembrar disso e continuei a andar de mãos dadas com Hayley no parque, enquanto Hope e Stanley caminhavam na nossa frente.

\- Eu acho que alí perto daquela árvore, é um bom lugar para um piquenique. - Hayley falou ao ver uma árvore com uma sombra gigantesca.

\- É? - Perguntei, a olhando - Eu realmente não sei sobre isso, amor, eu nunca estive em um piquenique antes. - Comentei e Hayley levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- É sério isso, Klaus? - Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

\- O que é sério, mamãe? - Hope parou de andar e se virou para olhar para mim e para Hayley.

\- O seu pai nunca esteve em um piquenique antes, querida. - Hayley contou, o que fez Hope e Stanley me olharem surpresos.

\- Isso é verdade, papai? - Hope perguntou e eu acenti.

\- Mas você tem mais de mil anos, senhor Mikaelson! - Stanley falou e eu ri, concordando com o garoto.

\- Bom, não importa. - Hope sorriu, me olhando - Hoje você vai estar em um piquenique, papai. - Ela completou e eu sorri.

\- É bom ouvir isso, princesa. - A olhei e Hope mostrou os dentinhos, antes de abaixar a cabeça e ficar pensativa.

\- O que foi, querida? - Hayley perguntou, antes que eu perguntasse algo.

\- É que... - Hope fez uma pausa, brincando com os dedinhos - É que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, papai. - Ela confessou e eu percebi que o garoto Stanley deu um olhar preocupado a Hope e isso me deixou intrigado.

\- Pergunte o que quiser, meu amor. - Hayley a incentivou, mas me deu um olhar como se estivesse me alertando - Enquanto isso, que tal você me ajudar a arrumar o piquenique, Stan? - Ela sugeriu, se virando para o garoto Stanley.

\- Com todo prazer, senhora Mikaelson. - Stanley sorriu e Hayley o olhou.

\- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que você pode me chamar apenas de Hayley? - A mãe da minha filha o repreendeu e Stanley deu um sorriso sem graça.

\- Desculpe, senh... - O garoto Stanley a olhou, fazendo uma pausa - Hayley. - Ele completou e Hayley riu, negando com a cabeça e tocando no ombro do garoto, antes deles irem até a árvore segurando as cestas do piquenique nas mãos.

\- Sua mãe realmente gosta do garoto Stanley. - Comentei e Hope fez um biquinho.

\- Pois é, mamãe costuma ser gentil com meus amigos, pena que ela não é tão gentil assim quando faço algo errado. - Hope reclamou e eu soltei uma risada.

\- A dica então é nunca irritar a sua mãe. - A olhei e dessa vez foi a vez de Hope rir - Mas... - Suspirei, ficando sério - O que você gostaria de me perguntar, amor? - Perguntei, a olhando.

\- Esses dias, eu estava um pouco entediada e acabei indo no porão para ver se tinha algo interessante lá que eu pudesse brincar... - Ela começou e eu a olhei - Eu encontrei um baú e lá tinha um nome, papai. - Hope explicou e eu endureci o meu olhar. Eu sabia exatamente que nome era. - Marcellus. - Minha filha completou e eu agachei para que eu pudesse ficar da altura dela.

\- O que você quer saber sobre Marcellus, querida? - Respirei fundo, olhando nos olhos da minha garotinha.

\- Quem ele era, papai? - Hope perguntou, fazendo aquela carinha de dúvida.

\- Marcellus era um garoto que vivia na nossa casa. - Resolvi responder, simplesmente.

\- Mas porque ele vivia lá? - Ela me olhou, ainda confusa - Ele era da família? - Hope insistiu e eu soltei um suspiro. Por mais que eu estivesse com raiva de Marcel por tudo que aconteceu, eu sabia que no fundo, ele ainda fazia parte da família Mikaelson.

\- Podemos dizer que sim, ele era da família. - Suspirei e Hope me olhou.

\- O Tio Kol disse que ele é alguém que simplesmente não existe mais. - Hope contou e eu desviei o olhar rapidamente, antes de colocar as mãos no rosto da minha filha.

\- O seu Tio Kol está certo. - A olhei, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem.

Uma vez, eu amei Marcel como um filho, e agora ele estava sofrendo a mais de seis meses com a lâmina do Papa Tunde cravada no peito. Ele merecia. Ele me fez sofrer por cinco anos. Ele me tirou a chance de eu ver a minha filha crescer. Ele merecia isso e muito mais. Mas algo dentro de mim, não me fazia sentir satisfeito com a minha vingança. Eu não entendia o porquê. Eu deveria odiar Marcel. Só que realmente é difícil odiar alguém, quando você amou essa pessoa como um filho por tanto tempo. E Marcel, era meu filho, e talvez sempre fosse ser.

\- Papai, você está chorando? - Hope perguntou com uma carinha triste.

\- Claro que não, amor. - Levantei, tentando me recompor.

\- Eu também não gosto de chorar. - Hope confessou, me olhando - Mas as vezes, isso não tem problema. - Ela deu de ombros, me dando um sorriso.

\- Eu sei que não. - Abri um pequeno sorriso, antes de pegar a minha garotinha no colo - Eu só não quero mais me lembrar disso. - A olhei e Hope acariciou o meu rosto.

\- Eu entendo e eu não vou mais citar esse nome para você, papai. - Hope me olhou, parecendo sincera e eu acenti.

\- Agora será que eu posso ir desfrutar o meu primeiro piquenique? - Perguntei, dando um sorriso torto para a minha filha.

\- Claro que você pode! - Hope sorriu e eu dei um beijo rápido na bochecha dela, antes de ir caminhando com ela no colo, até o lugar em que Hayley e Stanley estavam.

 **POV - Hayley**

Eu sei que eu não deveria, mas eu não consegui evitar de usar a minha audição híbrida para ouvir o que Hope estava perguntando a Klaus. A nossa garotinha simplesmente perguntou de Marcel. Como poderíamos saber que no porão ia ter um baú que estava escrito Marcellus? E Hope, sendo esperta como era, descobriu isso sozinha. O pior é que eu sei que Klaus ainda o considera como filho e mesmo que ele não admita, ele sabe que no fundo ele só quer voltar a se acertar com Marcel. Respirei fundo, me perdendo em meus pensamentos, quando vi Klaus voltando com Hope no colo. Sorri ao ver as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e olhei para Hope que tinha acabado de descer do colo do pai.

\- Muito bem. - Falei, sorrindo - Acho que agora, podemos começar o nosso piquenique. - Completei, olhando para Klaus, Hope e Stan.

\- O nosso primeiro piquenique junto com o papai. - Hope sorriu e eu acenti, olhando para Klaus de canto.

Assim, Klaus me ajudou a tirar as coisas da cesta e nos colocamos os alimentos em cima da toalha que eu tinha estendido para que pudéssemos fazer o piquenique. Quando tudo estava pronto, servimos as crianças e fingimos comer algo também, apenas para tentar mostrar que também éramos pessoas normais. Depois que Hope e Stanley terminarem de comer, eles foram brincar com as outras crianças, enquanto eu e Klaus ficamos sentados em cima da toalha. Klaus ao perceber que estávamos sozinhos, deitou a cabeça nas minhas coxas e me olhou.

\- Eu realmente nunca esperava tal tranquilidade na minha vida. - Ele comentou com um sorriso, enquanto eu fazia cafuné na cabeça dele.

\- Klaus... - Comecei, soltando um suspiro.

\- Já sei o que você vai falar. - Klaus me olhou, ainda com a cabeça no meu colo - Você ouviu a minha conversa com Hope, não é? - Ele perguntou, ficando sério.

\- Sim. - Confessei e ele levantou a cabeça do meu colo, se virando para me olhar.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, amor. - Klaus me olhou e eu suspirei.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo, eu só... - O olhei, mas Klaus me interrompeu.

\- Eu o amava como um filho, Hayley e você sabe... - Ele fez uma pausa, negando com a cabeça.

\- Filhos cometem erros também. - Falei, tentando reconfortá-lo.

\- Mas tem erros que não podemos perdoar. - Klaus suspirou, me olhando.

\- Uma vez, você me disse que era capaz de perdoar, contanto que essa pessoa pague por isso. - Lembrei, colocando a mão no ombro dele - Você não acha que Marcel já pagou? - Perguntei e ele se virou para me encarar, mas antes que ele falasse algo Hope apareceu com o seu amiguinho, Stanley.

\- Mamãe, você pode dar dinheiro para a gente comprar sorvete? - Hope perguntou com aquela carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

\- Claro, querida. - Sorri, a olhando. Hope estava se comportando incrivelmente bem esse mês. A amizade de Stan fazia muito bem a ela, pois ela não ficava mais entendiada com tanta frequência e isso fazia com que ela não se metesse em tantos problemas. Ele era um bom garoto. - Toma! - Falei, tirando o dinheiro do bolso e dando pra ela - Você pode pegar um sorvete para mim também, bebê? - Perguntei e Hope acentiu, mas levantou as sobrancelhas ao perceber do que eu a tinha chamado.

\- Mamãe! - Ela reclamou por eu ter chamado ela de bebê na frente de Stan, o que fez eu rir. Já Hope me olhou com um biquinho, antes de pegar o dinheiro da minha mão e se afastar com Stanley, indo em direção ao carrinho de sorvete.

\- Você deveria parar de chamar nossa filha de bebê na frente dos outros. - Klaus provocou, rindo.

\- O que eu posso fazer se ela sempre vai ser o nosso bebê? - O olhei e Klaus me puxou, me dando um selinho.

\- Você tem razão sobre isso, amor. - Ele concordou com um sorriso torto.

\- E quanto ao Marcel? - Perguntei, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

\- Isso é uma história para outro dia, little wolf. - Klaus deu um sorriso fraco e eu acenti, entendendo que ele não queria mais falar sobre isso. - Na verdade, eu acho que poderíamos fazer algo um pouco mais interessante. - Ele sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso, antes de puxar o meu rosto para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Com o beijo esquentando, logo eu senti Klaus tentando me deitar sobre a toalha que estendi para o piquenique.

\- As crianças estão aqui, Klaus. - Repreendi, o empurrando de leve - E estamos no meio do parque. - Complementei, corando.

\- Pois é, eu tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. - Klaus me olhou, me dando um sorriso irônico.

\- E falando nas crianças... - Indiquei com a cabeça, ao ver Hope vindo na nossa direção.

\- MAMÃE! - Hope gritou, correndo com um sorvete em mãos.

\- Cadê o garoto Stanley, amor? - Klaus perguntou, olhando para Hope.

\- Eu deixei ele na fila do sorvete, enquanto eu vinha trazer o sorvete da mamãe. - Hope explicou, dando um sorrisinho. - Aqui seu sorvete, mamãe. - Minha garotinha falou, entregando o sorvete para mim.

\- Obrigada, querida. - Agradeci, quando senti Klaus colocando o dedo no meu sorvete e passando esse mesmo dedo no meu nariz.

\- Mamãe, o papai te sujou! - Hope dedurou, olhando para nós.

\- Eu vi mesmo. - Afirmei, olhando para Klaus - E ele vai pagar por isso. - Mordi o lábio, subindo em cima dele e encostando o meu sorvete na camisa de Klaus.

\- Viu como sua mãe não sabe brincar, amor? - Klaus olhou para Hope, antes de sentir eu lambuzar o rosto dele inteirinho de sorvete.

\- Não sabe mesmo. - Hope concordou com uma risadinha.

\- É assim? - Perguntei, me virando para olhar para Hope - Você vai ficar do lado do seu pai mesmo? - Insisti e Hope deu um sorrisinho travesso, como se dissesse que sim. No mesmo instante, eu saí de cima de Klaus e peguei Hope no colo, trazendo ela para perto de Klaus e passando um pouco de sorvete no nariz dela também, para logo depois começar a fazer coquinhas nela.

\- Para, mamãe! - Hope pediu, dando uma gargalhada gostosa.

\- Isso é pra você aprender a ficar do lado da sua mãe. - Brinquei, parando de fazer coquinhas nela.

\- Obrigada, papai. - Hope agradeceu, depois de um tempo, assim que ela tinha parado de rir - Obrigada, mamãe. - Ela continuou e eu e Klaus trocamos um olhar confuso.

\- Pelo o quê, querida? - Perguntamos juntos.

\- Por cumprirem a promessa. - Hope explicou, olhando para a gente - E por sermos uma família de verdade agora. - Ela completou e eu senti meus olhos se lacrimejarem.

\- Sempre e para sempre, bebê. - A olhei, segurando a pequena mãozinha dela.

\- Sempre e para sempre. - Klaus concordou, dando um beijo rápido na minha testa e na testa de Hope.

 **FIM**

 **Finalmente está aí o último capítulo de ''Aprendendo a ser pai''. Eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu realmente não estava conseguindo ter inspiração e escrever, pois eu estava com um pouco de medo de The Originals ser cancelada. Mas felizmente, hoje saiu a notícia que teremos sim uma Season 5, então como um presente para vocês, eu resolvi terminar essa história hoje!**

 **Quanto aos pedidos de vocês, eu vou tentar atender a maioria por meio de one shots. Porém, alguns dos one shots que vocês sugeriram, já tem em uma história chamada ''Always and forever'', mas se quiserem posso escrever de novo em outra versão. Quem shippa Klayley, passe por lá, porque realmente vale a pena.**

 **Eu também gostaria de dizer que a próxima história longa que vou fazer, provavelmente vai envolver Marcel e Hope (Por isso que no epílogo de ''Aprendendo a ser pai'', eu citei ele). Acontece que eu vi o 4x07 de TO e estou realmente super apaixonada por esses irmãos, mas os one shots que vocês pediram como: Klaylope vivendo em um lugar tranquilo (Pode ser Klaylope de férias na praia?), aniversário de Hope e os outros irmãos Mikaelson visitando ela (Esse pretendo abordar na história longa com Marcel e Hope), Klayley na cama dizendo o quanto se amam, Klayley se casando, Hayley com ciúmes de Caroline e Hope adolescente com seus poderes (Quem sugeriu pode me falar como que você quer essa história exatamente, por favor? É que não entendi muito bem o pedido). Enfim, é isso. Eu não sei bem exatamente, quando vou postar essas one shots, mas acredito que em breve. Lembrando que as one shots serão em inglês! ;)**

 **Beijos e até a próxima! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
